Mistaken Identity
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Tak biasanya Astoria bertingkah aneh. Maka ketika ibunya seperti itu, Scorpius Greengrass merasa ada yang tak beres, apalagi tiba-tiba ia menjadi akrab dengan Rose Malfoy, pertama kalinya selama empat tahun mereka di Hogwarts. Dan sejak saat itu perlahan rahasia besar terkuak.
1. Prolog

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOG**

 **Aula Besar Hogwarts, menjelang akhir tahun keempat, tahun 2021**

Gadis itu, gadis berambut coklat lebat bergelombang, bermata abu-abu, dan berkulit putih agak pucat. Dia terlihat cantik sekali dengan perpaduan fisiknya yang unik. Banyak orang mengenalnya karena kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Selain fisiknya, dia juga terkenal karena kepintarannya yang diturunkan dari sang ibu, berayahkan seseorang yang penting di Kementerian, juga karena kekayaan keluarganya. Dia juga anak tunggal kedua orangtuanya. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy.

Gadis itu hampir selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kurang peduli. Kesimpulannya, gadis itu mungkin tidak berkenan dengan perhatian yang diberikan untuknya. Walau sekelas namun mereka tidak dekat. Namun gadis itu tahu kalau dia sering memerhatikannya. Gadis itu merasa pemuda itu sama saja dengan idola kebanyakan. _Playboy_ karena merasa jumawa disukai banyak gadis. Ia berpikir, ia bukan gadis bodoh yang gampang terpengaruh.

Hal ini menjadi semakin komplit karena mereka berbeda asrama. Gadis itu Gryffindor sedangkan pemuda itu Slytherin, jadi ada alasan yang bagus untuk menjaga jarak. Namun ia tersadar bahwa orang tuanya sendiri Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Dan sekarang bukanlah hal yang aneh jika murid antar asrama terlihat dekat dan berbaur.

Tapi lama kelamaan ada hal yang dirasa aneh pada pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang bertabrakan dengan prasangkanya selama ini…

.

.

* * *

.

 **MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Kiranya sudi untuk read and review ya, biar authornya semangat posting, huhuhu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _1 September 2017_**

 _"Selamat tinggal, Nak. Semoga kau senang di sekolah. Segera tulis surat kalau kau sudah diseleksi."_

 _"Mum, apakah aku harus masuk Slytherin? Seperti Mum?"_

 _"Mmmh, kalau kau yakin itu terbaik untukmu, kau bisa memilihnya."_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di dekat Hogwarts Express dengan ibunya. Anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun itu akan memulai hari pertamanya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Senyumnya mengembang seraya menatap seisi stasiun._

 _Sang ibu menatap anaknya dengan sukacita. Dulu, ketika ia seumuran anaknya, ia juga antusias. Kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk Hogwarts sangat membantunya dan memberi penjelasan seputar Hogwarts karena ia sangat ingin tahu, persis seperti anaknya kini. Dirinya kala itu merasa amat bahagia karena ada sang kakak beserta kedua orangtua yang ikut mengantar mereka. Namun apa daya, anaknya kini hanya mendapati ibunya seorang diri yang mengantarnya ke stasiun. Bukan kedua orang tua._

 _Kedua orangtua…_

 _Tak sengaja sang ibu melihat sebuah keluarga dengan orangtua yang sangat dikenalnya, terutama si ayah. Matanya terus terpancang pada si ayah. Kenangan masa lalu menari-nari cepat dalam pikirannya…_

 _"Mum, Mum lihat apa, sih?" kata anak laki-laki sebelas tahun itu sambil menarik-narik jubah ibunya. Si ibu kembali tersadar._

 _"Oh, tidak. Mum hanya teringat dulu waktu Mum masih kecil seperti anak-anak itu, seperti kamu," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai senyum kebohongan._

 _Anaknya satu-satunya, anak laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya, merupakan buah masa lalu yang sulit dihindari. Kenangan yang pahit, tapi juga manis. Ia tidak bisa menolak begitu saja anak yang tiba-tiba, tanpa dikomando, akan datang dalam hidupnya. Anak yang sudah terlihat tampan segera setelah dilahirkan._

 _Anaknya yang bertambah tampan di usianya yang kesebelas ini. Si ibu bahkan yakin kalau anaknya kelak akan jadi incaran gadis-gadis. Dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam kecoklatan, mata coklat terang, yang merupakan warisan dari dirinya, dan wajah tampan, seperti…_

 _"Mum, tidakkah kau ingin memberiku ciuman dan pelukan?"_

 _Lagi-lagi sang ibu melamun. Ia segera melakukan ritual yang rutin dilakukannya sebelum berpisah dengan sang anak, apalagi kali ini sang anak pergi jauh dalam waktu yang lama. Belum pernah ia melepas anaknya sejauh dan selama ini._

 _"Baiklah, Nak, kau harus cepat naik. Kereta akan segera berangkat sekarang." Dengan susah payah ditahannya air mata yang mendesak keluar, ketika dilihatnya sang anak, dengan wajah tampan dan senyum manisnya seakan-akan meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di sekolah dan jadi anak pintar, seperti yang selama ini ditanamkan sang ibu dalam pikirannya._

 _Sang ibu membantu anaknya naik ke atas kereta dan memberikan ciuman perpisahan lagi._

 _"Jangan lupa tulis surat, ya! Ceritakan pada Mum apa saja yang kamu alami di sekolah!"_

 _Perlahan-lahan kereta pergi meninggalkan tempat awalnya. Sembari menatap ibunya yang makin lama makin kecil terlihat, anak laki-laki itu sekilas melihat apa yang tadi sepertinya dilihat ibunya: sebuah keluarga, dengan si ayah berambut pirang platina, si ibu berambut coklat lebat, dan si anak perempuan yang tampaknya berfisik campuran antara ayah dan ibunya._

 _._

 _XxX_

 _._

 _"Greengrass, Scorpius!" panggilan suara keras Profesor Vector serta merta membuyarkan ingatan seorang anak laki-laki tentang kejadian sebelum ia pergi dengan kereta meninggalkan ibunya. Dengan mantap ia melangkah ke tempat yang agak lebih tinggi, tempat dimana sebuah kursi diletakkan. Scorpius Greengrass duduk di atas kursi itu. Profesor Vector meletakkan sebuah topi yang sudah sangat tua dan kumal diatas kepalanya, yang tak sampai tiga detik kemudian berteriak, "Slytherin!"_

 _Scorpius tersenyum bangga, teringat akan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya sejak menerima surat penerimaannya dari Hogwarts. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke meja Slytherin yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang bersorak menerima kehadiran murid pertama yang masuk Slytherin._

 _Scorpius begitu antusias menyaksikan kelanjutan upacara seleksi, yang memanggil nama belakang murid-murid kelas satu sesuai abjad._

 _"Malfoy, Rose!"_

 _Seorang gadis kecil maju dan duduk di kursi seleksi. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan seakan-akan memiliki karisma yang kuat. Scorpius terpana melihat anak itu. Itu kan anak yang tadi dilihat ibunya? Anak berambut coklat muda agak berombak, bermata abu-abu, dan berkulit bersih agak pucat. Cantik sekali._

 _Apalagi ketika anak itu terpilih untuk bergabung di meja Gryffindor, beberapa anak laki-laki yang lebih tua bersuit-suit senang._

 _"Malfoy? Aku dengar Malfoy itu Slytherin," bisik seorang anak perempuan di sebelah Scorpius. Scorpius menoleh. Anak itu sama-sama kelas satu._

 _"Malfoy?" tanya Scorpius tanpa sadar._

 _Si anak perempuan, senang karena diajak ngomong, tersenyum-senyum centil. Dari tadi ia memerhatikan anak tampan di sebelahnya ini._

 _"Yah… Ayah anak itu teman baik orangtuaku," jawabnya, masih dengan senyumnya. "Perkenalkan. Aku Kathleen. Kathleen Bletchley. Tepat diseleksi lima anak sebelummu."_

 _"Ya.. dan aku Scorpius Greengrass," kata si anak laki-laki, takjub dengan keakuratan perhitungan si gadis kecil Bletchley. Apa mungkin anak ini sudah 'mengincarnya' dari tadi?_

 _"Oh, anak Astoria Greengrass?"_

 _"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Scorpius kaget, karena ia baru beberapa bulan di Inggris sementara sejak dia belum lahir ibunya sudah menetap tinggal di Australia._

 _"Dari namamu. Astoria, teman orangtuaku, beberapa minggu yang lalu berkunjung ke rumah kami. Dia punya anak bernama Scorpius, seumuran denganku, yang tidak bisa dibawanya karena sedang sakit panas."_

 _Scorpius agak jengah mendengar perkataan Kathleen yang menurutnya seperti habis mengintainya seperti detektif. Kathleen, sementara itu, masih menampakkan senyum manisnya walaupun terlihat agak kecentilan._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, logatmu agak berbeda, tapi lucu," kata Kathleen, tampak geli tanpa menanggalkan kecentilannya._

 _"Oh, ya?" Scorpius nyengir. "Banyak yang bilang begitu."_

 _"Tak heran. Sejak lahir tinggal di Australia, kan. Ibumu juga berlogat lucu."_

 _Ini lagi. Gadis kecil di depannya ini sekali lagi membuatnya jengah. Sadar bahwa ia ketinggalan banyak seleksi, buru-buru dipalingkannya wajahnya dan beralih menonton seleksi._

 _"Potter, Albus!"_

 _Rupanya tak salah Scorpius kembali menonton acara seleksi pada momen ini. Ia pernah mendengar nama Potter sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir, dan Scorpius yakin bahwa yang akan diseleksi itulah anaknya. Dalam sekejap seisi Aula Besar langsung sunyi senyap, lebih sunyi daripada anak manapun ketika diseleksi._

 _"Gryffindor!"_

 _"Potter itu Gryffindor," terdengar suara Kathleen lagi, dekat dengan telinganya. Scorpius bergidik geli. Dilihatnya Albus Potter yang nampak lega luar biasa sesudah diseleksi. Tepuk riuh yang lebih keras daripada anak manapun yang sudah diseleksi terdengar._

 _"Saudara anak itu banyak sekali disini. Yah, keluarga besar, banyak anak," komentar Kathleen._

 _"Kau sebenarnya kelas berapa, sih? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau murid senior. Banyak tahunya."_

 _Kathleen Bletchley tertawa-tawa centil. Minus wajah cantiknya karena ayahnya tampan, ia memang centil sekali seperti ibunya._

 _"Kau saja yang nggak update! Ketinggalan informasi!"_

 _Scorpius mendengus. Ia menebak kalau Kathleen akan menjadi ratu gosip di angkatannya, bahkan mungkin di sekolahnya._

 _"Kalau kau butuh bimbinganku, kau bisa tanya apapun," bisik Kathleen, membuat Scorpius kegelian. Kathleen berhaha-hihi lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Sudah dapat gambaran ceritanya mau dibawa kemana? Dapat feelnya? Atau ngerasa biasa-biasa saja? ._.**

 **Ini baru permulaan, sengaja posting sedikit biar ada yang penasaran :D**

 **Review, please?**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**  
 _Scorpius baru sadar jika kelas telah usai dan Rose sudah berdiri di depannya. Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Mengherankan. Tidak biasanya Rose begini. Scorpius berusaha mencari senyum dingin pada wajahnya, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah senyum tulus pertemanan. Berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Profesor Longbottom tadi yang seakan protes karena dipasangkan dengan Scorpius. Memang benar kata orang, wanita bisa jadi sulit dimengerti._


	2. Yang Aneh dan yang Dekat

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Ada yang mantengin cerita ini ga ya? *nengok sekeliling**

 **Kira-kira, apa memang ada sesuatu antara Draco dan Astoria di masa lalu seperti review dari Luna? (btw, makasih reviewnya, ya!)**

 **Kalau masih ada yang kepo, happy reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, 2021**

Scorpius Greengrass sudah duduk di tahun keempat dan masih sering memerhatikan si gadis Malfoy. Beberapa teman mendapati Scorpius memerhatikan Rose Malfoy dan mereka menggodanya. Mereka bilang kalau Scorpius akan punya banyak saingan untuk mendapatkannya. Ada juga yang bilang kalau mereka berdua akan jadi pasangan yang cocok. Malfoy sendiri tampaknya tahu Scorpius sering memerhatikannya, ditambah teman-teman Scorpius yang sering menggodanya jika Malfoy lewat di dekat mereka. Malfoy hanya melirik sekilas dan tampak tak tertarik. Meski mereka satu angkatan, namun faktanya mereka hampir tak saling mengenal.

Scorpius sudah berkali-kali membela diri kalau tatapannya pada Malfoy bukan berarti ia tertarik padanya. Sebenarnya Scorpius memang tertarik, namun dalam arti lain. Orang lain takkan tahu apa yang ia maksud, dan Scorpius memang tak mau membicarakannya dengan orang lain, bahkan pada sahabat dan ibunya sendiri. Belum waktunya, pikirnya. Lagipula ia juga belum seratus persen yakin.

Menjelang liburan musim panas dan akhir tahun pelajaran, Profesor Longbottom memberi tugas untuk murid-murid kerjakan berkelompok di masa liburan. Tahun depan mereka memang sudah di tahun kelima, namun ia memutuskan mempercepat pelajaran Herbologi sedikit. Katanya Gryffindor dan Slytherin masih akan berbagi kelas, jadi apa salahnya memberi tugas sedikit lebih cepat. Murid-murid mengeluh, namun Profesor Longbottom menenangkan bahwa tugas mereka mudah. Dengan cepat ia membagi murid berpasang-pasangan sebagai _partner_.

"Bletchley dengan Potter."

Scorpius merasa bahwa mereka akan dipasangkan antar asrama. Bisa dilihatnya Kathleen Bletchley tersenyum dikulum. Selama ini ia memang masih sering memerhatikan dan membicarakan Potter, selain masih suka menempel pada Scorpius. Scorpius mendengus.

"Weasley dengan Flint."

"Goyle dengan Finnigan."

"Malfoy dengan Greengrass."

Scorpius tersentak. Selama empat tahun mereka belajar di kelas yang sama, tak pernah sekalipun Scorpius berurusan langsung dengan Rose Malfoy. Ia tak tahu ini hal yang baik atau bukan, ketika tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan "boo"-nya teman-temannya. Mereka mulai menggodanya.

Rose menatap mereka dengan kesal. Ia bertanya pada Profesor Longbottom, "Haruskah dikerjakan berkelompok dua orang? Anda tadi bilang ini mudah, lalu kenapa kami tidak mengerjakan sendiri-sendiri saja?"

Tiba-tiba Scorpius merasa agak tersinggung. Ia tahu Rose memang bisa bersikap agak angkuh, namun kali ini ia berbicara mengenai Scorpius dengan tidak enak. Maksudnya, Rose memang tidak menghinanya, namun bicaranya seakan Rose tak mau berpasangan dengan Scorpius.

"Rose, tugasnya memang mudah, namun aku ingin kalian mengerjakannya berpasangan."

"Kenapa?" kejar Rose.

"Kalian akan mengerjakannya waktu liburan, jadi aku ingin kalian mengerjakannya dalam suasana liburan juga. Kalian bisa saling mengunjungi _partner_ kalian atau berwisata bersama. Saling mengunjungi teman itu menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Berwisata? Itukah tugasnya?" tanya Rod Goyle.

"Bukan begitu, Goyle, namun berwisata bisa jadi alternatif untuk mengerjakan tugas kalian dengan menyenangkan. Aku ingin kalian mencari lima contoh tanaman Muggle lalu bawa kemari ketika selesai liburan. Tanaman beserta potnya. Kalian bisa minta diantar orang tua kalian. Kalian tahu, jaga-jaga kalau kalian tidak biasa pergi ke daerah Muggle."

"Tanaman Muggle? Aku tidak tahu. Apakah sama dengan tanaman di dunia sihir?" tanya seorang anak Gryffindor.

"Ada yang sama dan ada yang tidak. Kalian bisa mencari tanaman apa saja."

"Untuk apa kita mencari tanaman Muggle? Apakah ini bagian dari materi pelajaran?" tanya Rose Malfoy lagi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tanaman Muggle tertentu juga bisa menjadi obat. Nanti kita lihat tanaman apa yang berhasil kalian kumpulkan dan kita akan membahasnya."

Profesor Longbottom kembali menyebutkan pasangan-pasangan untuk tugas ini. Scorpius menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Sudah lama ia ingin dapat kesempatan untuk bekerja berdua saja dengan Rose, namun ia rasa yang ini datang tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Apakah ia harus—

"Senang berpasangan denganmu, Greengrass."

Scorpius baru sadar jika kelas telah usai dan Rose sudah berdiri di depannya. Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Mengherankan. Tidak biasanya Rose begini. Scorpius berusaha mencari senyum dingin pada wajahnya, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah senyum tulus pertemanan. Berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Profesor Longbottom tadi yang seakan protes karena dipasangkan dengan Scorpius. Memang benar kata orang, wanita bisa jadi sulit dimengerti.

Scorpius menjabat tangan Rose dengan gugup. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Rose minta izin pergi duluan dari rumah kaca karena sudah dipanggil temannya. Pikiran Scorpius berputar-putar memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Scorpius sudah menunggu selama hampir empat tahun dan mungkin inilah saatnya.

.

XxX

Ketika makan malam, secara tak terduga Rose menghampiri Scorpius lagi. Tak biasanya anak Gryffindor ada di meja Slytherin, apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Rose Malfoy. Baru kali ini Scorpius lihat dia mau dekat-dekat dengan anak Slytherin.

"Halo Greengrass," sapanya sambil berdiri di belakang Scorpius. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arah Rose dan memandanginya heran.

"Eh, hai, Malfoy."

"Hanya mau memastikan tentang tugas kita. Bisa kau datang ke rumahku lima hari lagi? Kau tahu rumahku kan?"

"Eh… i—iya. Pasti."

Beberapa teman tertawa kecil. Pasti mereka menertawakan kegugupan Scorpius. "Eh, tidak. Maksudku, aku tak tahu rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan ke rumahmu. Tapi masalahnya, aku juga tidak tahu rumahmu."

"Ehm—iya. Baiklah, aku akan tanya orang dimana rumah keluarga Malfoy. Pasti ada yang tahu."

"Oke. Tanya saja pada ayah atau ibumu. Mungkin mereka tahu. Ayahku juga Slytherin, tahu. Orang tuamu Slytherin juga, kan?"

Scorpius tak menjawab karena ia jadi benar-benar gugup. Rose tidak menanti jawaban Scorpius. Ia langsung pergi tiga detik setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

.

XxX

Menjelang kembali ke rumah, Scorpius bertemu Rose lebih sering dari biasanya. Entah, sejak mereka dipasangkan di kelas Herbologi, mendadak semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Scorpius lebih sering bertemu Rose, dan walaupun Rose masih irit bicara pada Scorpius, ia bisa maklum. Dirinya terhitung masih asing untuknya.

Ketika di kereta, Scorpius berpapasan lagi dengannya, namun Rose hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rose, seperti biasa, dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang biasanya. Scorpius merasa Rose punya karisma yang cukup kuat untuk jadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin karena ia jadi Malfoy pertama yang masuk Gryffindor. Atau karena kecantikannya? Atau karena kepintarannya? Atau karena ia anak Hermione Granger sang pahlawan sunia sihir?

Scorpius lupa menyebutkan bahwa teman-temannya yang biasanya itu sudah pasti termasuk Potter dan Weasley bersaudara. Tak usah ditanyakan, sebab ayah Potter dan Weasley juga ibu Malfoy adalah trio legendaris Hogwarts yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor.

Ketika matahari sudah terbenam mereka sudah sampai di London. Sebelum kereta berhenti, Scorpius sudah bisa melihat ibunya dari kejauhan. Ibu yang ia anggap sebagai wanita tercantik di dunia. Namun ada yang agak aneh darinya. Sesuatu yang bisa Scorpius amati lebih jelas ketika ia sudah berada di depannya.

"Scorpius sayang," kata-katanya yang pertama setelah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat Scorpius.

"Mum terlihat agak berbeda," ucapnya sambil mendongak sedikit ke arah ibunya.

"Oh, Scorpy, kau sudah agak tinggi sekarang. Cepat sekali kau tinggi? Jangan balap Mum, ya."

"Mum?"

"Mmmm?"

"Apa Mum bisa merawat diri seperti yang kupesankan dulu?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Mum kan sudah dewasa."

Astoria sangat pandai bersandiwara. Dia memang tak kelihatan seperti berbohong bagi orang awam, tapi Scorpius merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres darinya. Keletihan menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa sebab Astoria biasanya cermat sekali menjaga penampilannya. Sudahlah, mungkin Astoria sedang kelelahan.

"Kalau ada yang berbeda dari Mum, itu pastilah karena Mum sudah tak tahan lagi ingin bertemu denganmu. Mum sampai tak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini," katanya sambil mengangkat wajah anaknya dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Hal yang selalu dilakukan semenjak Scorpius kecil. "Ayo lekas kita pergi sebelum pai daging buatan Mum jadi berjamur karena lama menunggu kita!"

.

XxX

"Mau kemana lagi kau, Sayang?"

Astoria terlihat sedikit protes waktu Scorpius minta izin kerja kelompok beberapa hari lagi.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mmm… dulu Mum di Slytherin, kan?"

"Mmm… iya. Kenapa, Sayang? Dulu Mum kan sudah pernah bilang?"

"Kalau begitu, apa Mum tahu keluarga Malfoy?"

Raut wajah Astoria berubah. "Ada apa tanya itu?"

"Rekan satu kelompokku bernama Rose Malfoy. Ia bilang kalau ayahnya dulunya Slytherin, meskipun rekanku itu Gryffindor. Aku tak tahu rumahnya, dan dia bilang aku bisa tanya orang tuaku. Mum Slytherin, kan?"

"Menjadi Slytherin bukan berarti aku kenal dengan semua murid Slytherin, Nak. Lagipula di angkatan kami tidak ada yang namanya Malfoy," jawab Mum.

"Tapi Ibu pernah dengar nama Malfoy, kan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya."

Scorpius berjalan menuju burung hantunya yang sedang bertengger di jendela. Dari pada menganggur, Scorpius mengutusnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Bibi Daphne. Mungkin saja ia tahu. Scorpius membuka laci kemudian mulai menulis surat.

"Kirim surat ke siapa, Sayang?"

"Bibi Daphne. Mungkin dia kenal keluarga Malfoy."

"Memangnya begitu penting, ya?" Kalimat ibunya membuat Scorpius menoleh. Seingatnya Astoria tak pernah bicara seperti itu. "Kenapa harus pergi ke rumah gadis itu?"

"Mum," kata Scorpius keheranan, "kami hanya berkelompok dua orang."

"Kenapa harus pergi ke rumah gadis itu?" Astoria mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya—"

"Suruh saja dia kesini. Apa dia tidak mau? Apa dia yang harus dikunjungi?"

"Mum—"

Astoria makin terlihat bukan seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat Astoria menyadari kesalahannya dan berbicara lebih tenang. "Biarkan dia yang kemari. Tulis saja alamat kita lewat burung hantu. Ia bisa pergi lewat jaringan Floo atau Bus Ksatria atau apalah. Tapi bodohnya dia tidak memberimu alamatnya—kalau memang ia ingin dikunjungi."

Benar juga. Pikir Scorpius, kenapa mereka tidak bertukar alamat saja waktu itu? Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Scorpius adalah kata-kata Astoria tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Hmmm… tapi bodohnya kita tidak tahu alamatnya. Bagaimana bisa kita kirim surat kalau tidak tahu alamat pengirimnya? Hahaha."

Astoria tertawa agak aneh dan melupakan keanggunannya. Agak merinding juga mendengarnya. Sudah dua kali ia mengatakan 'bodoh'. Kemana Astoria yang biasanya?

.

XxX

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Wide High Road**

 **Wiltshire**

Malamnya balasan dari Bibi Daphne datang. Sesuai dugaan Scorpius, Daphne memang tahu alamat keluarga Malfoy. Sebelumnya Scorpius menulis surat dengan cukup lengkap. Ia memang tidak tahu ingat nama ayahnya Rose, tapi ia memberi tahu Daphne kalau ia akan kerja kelompok dengan anak perempuan keluarga Malfoy yang berada di tahun yang sama dengannya. Scorpius juga memberi tahu kalau ibu Rose bernama Hermione Granger. Sedang ayahnya, seperti yang Scorpius bilang tadi, tidak ia ingat namanya. Scorpius hanya ingat kalau namanya agak aneh—seperti namanya sendiri.

Scorpius tak tahu kenapa ibunya memberinya nama Scorpius. Ada 'Hyperion'-nya, lagi. Scorpius berharap bisa mendapat nama yang lebih 'normal', seperti Edward, Adam, Anthony, atau apapun itu. Ketika masih di Australia, Scorpius sering diledek teman-temannya di sekolah Muggle karena namanya aneh. Ketika masih lebih kecil lagi, sehabis diledek Scorpius suka bersembunyi untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Boleh saja Scorpius terlihat agak cengeng, namun setelah itu ia merasa senang sebab kebanyakan dari mereka mengalami kesialan kecil setelahnya. Untung saja mereka tak pernah mencurigai Scorpius, karena kesialan mereka terjadi ketika Scorpius tidak ada di dekat situ. Yang tidak diketahui mereka, Scorpius selalu menyaksikannya secara diam-diam. Scorpius juga tahu kalau itu dikarenakan dirinya punya kemampuan yang berbeda. Ibunya sendiri yang memberi tahunya. Di ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas, ia menerima surat undangan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts dan Ilvermorny sekaligus. Scorpius dan Astoria memutuskan kembali ke Inggris saja. Kebetulan Astoria juga akan bekerja di St Mungo sebagai Penyembuh. Ibu Astoria juga sakit-sakitan dan ingin mereka kembali ke Inggris.

.

XxX

Scorpius sengaja 'melarikan diri' dari rumah karena Astoria tidak membolehkannya untuk pergi ke rumah Rose. Ia tak memberikan alasan kenapa Scorpius tidak boleh pergi. "Pokoknya tidak boleh," begitu katanya.

Astoria jadi agak aneh semenjak Scorpius pulang. Selain dari penampilannya, sikapnya juga kadang berubah. Seperti jadi lebih ketus dan protektif. Anehnya itu terjadi ketika Scorpius bicara mengenai Rose. Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Scorpius pulang nanti. Astoria sudah cukup menangani kenakalan Scorpius selama lima belas tahun kehidupannya, jadi Scorpius pikir yang ini tidak akan membuatnya kena serangan jantung.

Rumah keluarga Malfoy besar sekali. Atau bisa disebut mansion saking besarnya. Seperti banyak rumah keluarga sihir lainnya, bangunannya bergaya kuno. Namun zaman sekarang sudah banyak penyihir yang tinggal di rumah yang bangunannya lebih modern. Eh, tunggu…

Ada tombol merah bulat yang langsung Scorpius kenali sebagai bel. Ia familiar dengan ini karena selama tinggal di Australia, sebagian besar temannya adalah Muggle, dengan beberapa kenalan keluarga penyihir lokal. Sejauh yang ia tahu, masih sedikit penyihir yang punya bel seperti ini di rumah mereka. Temannya dari Ravenclaw ada yang tinggal di lingkungan Muggle dan Scorpius sudah pernah ke rumahnya. Rumahnya juga memakai bel seperti rumah Muggle pada umumnya.

Rose Malfoy muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengenakan baju terusan dan menata penampilannya dengan baik. Khas orang berada. Mungkin karena ini pulalah banyak cowok yang tertarik padanya.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya ramah. Ia akui selama lima tahun bersekolah dengannya, baru-baru ini Scorpius tahu kalau Rose bisa bersikap seramah ini pada orang lain selain teman-temannya, tidak termasuk para guru tentunya. Mungkin ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mudah ramah dengan semua orang.

"Tidak," jawab Scorpius. "Kupikir yang membukakan pagar harusnya peri-rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Punya peri-rumah tidak harus bergantung semuanya pada mereka, kan?" katanya sambil menutup pagar kembali.

Mereka berjalan menuju Malfoy Manor. Lumayan juga untuk olahraga, pikir Scorpius. "Kau tahu, biasanya di rumah kakek nenekku kami biasa naik sapu terbang jika datang lewat pagar depan. Jarak dari pagar ke pintu depan lumayan juga, seperti ini."

"Oh, jadi rumah kakek nenekmu juga sebesar ini?" tanya Rose takjub. "Hmm… kami juga pernah berpikir begitu, tapi kami pikir sebaiknya jalan saja. Sekalian berolahraga."

Rose mempersilahkan Scorpius untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya Scorpius sudah terbiasa dengan model rumah seperti ini. Kakek dan neneknya tinggal di rumah seperti ini, walaupun dengan tipe bangunan yang lebih modern.

Scorpius duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Kau sedang sendirian di sini?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya tidak, sih. Ada beberapa peri-rumah."

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka seharusnya libur kerja, tapi ibuku sedang ada di The Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Rumah keluarga Weasley, rumah kakek neneknya Hugo dan Albus."

"Kalau ayahmu?"

"Ayahku… mmm… mungkin sedang di Kementerian, ada urusan mungkin. Atau malah ikut ke The Burrow. Aku tak tahu."

"Kau tidak ikut ke sana?"

"Mum menawariku, tapi aku bilang kalau aku ada kerjaan," jawab Rose.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Nah, sekarang kita mulai dari mana?"

Rose manawari Scorpius untuk duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya, yang langsung disetujui Scorpius. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman pada peri-rumah, mereka kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang lewat samping rumah.

Di sisi-sisi Malfoy Manor tidak ada rumah lain. Tampaknya rumah ini jadi satu-satunya rumah di wilayah Wide High Road.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal di sini?" tanya Scorpius sambil duduk di atas rumput. Rose mengikuti duduk di sampingnya.

"Kesepian sebenarnya, ditambah aku juga anak tunggal. Aku berharap punya kakak atau adik."

Scorpius tersenyum, yang sulit diartikan apa. Mungkin senyum simpati. "Kalau kau bosan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalau ingin bertemu seseorang aku akan main. Biasanya sih ke rumah para Potter dan Weasley," jawab Rose. "Kalau kau, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian juga?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku harap punya kakak atau adik, atau dua-duanya."

Mereka berdua memandang lurus ke depan mereka. Hanya ada hutan.

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Seperti hutan pada umumnya, namun tentunya tidak seberbahaya yang lain."

"Apa hanya ada rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

"Iya. Membosankan, bukan? Rumah terdekat adalah rumahnya Daisy Finnigan. Itupun masih kesana-sana," Rose menunjuk ke jauh di samping kirinya, menandakan rumah yang dimaksud masih agak jauh. "Aku ingin Dad menjual tanahnya di sekitar sini saja, agar ada orang yang punya rumah di sini selain kami."

Seorang peri-rumah muncul dari udara kosong, membuat Scorpius agak berjengit kaget. Peri-rumah itu menyajikan makanan kecil dan minuman untuk mereka, kemudian menghilang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Makanlah, Scorpius. Kau pasti masih tidak enak badan habis naik Bus Ksatria."

Rose menoleh. Scorpius tidak mengapa-apakan sajiannya. Ia hanya memandangi Rose, tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa?" tanya Rose.

Scorpius menggeleng. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang akhirnya Rose menyadari kehadirannya. Ia anggap tadi sebagai bentuk perhatian. Diraihnya satu potong roti kemudian ia memakannya.

"Nah, jadi apa rencana kita untuk mengumpulkan tanaman?" tanya Rose kemudian setelah sunyi beberapa saat.

Scorpius mengangkat bahu. "Sejak pindah ke Inggris, aku jadi lebih jarang berkunjung ke dunia Muggle."

Rose membuka matanya lebar-lebar, seperti terkejut. "Lho, memangnya kau bukan orang Inggris?"

Scorpius tertawa memerhatikan ekspresi Rose. "Aku dan ibuku termasuk orang Inggris tentu saja, tapi ayahku orang Australia. Kami tinggal di sana sebelum aku lahir, di lingkungan Muggle, hingga aku mendapat surat dari Hogwarts."

Scorpius memerhatikan ekspresi Rose belum berubah. "Australia? Aku tak pernah tahu itu. Tapi memang sih, seingatku dulu waktu kelas satu logatmu agak beda."

Scorpius tersenyum dikulum. Bagaimana Rose bisa tahu? Mereka kan tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Namun Scorpius kan cukup ngetop, jadi setidaknya cerita tentang dirinya cukup banyak yang tersebar, yah walaupun tidak mesti tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Scorpius menggeleng-geleng. Ia terlalu pede. Ngetop? Hahaha. Tentu saja ia masih kalah ngetop dibanding Potter, Weasley, dan si gadis Malfoy ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah sekolah di Hogwarts? Bukannya di dekat sana ada sekolah sihir juga?"

"Nenekku sakit-sakitan setelah kakekku meninggal. Beliau ingin agar aku dan ibuku kembali kemari."

"Kau dan ibumu? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Oh," Rose menutup mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

Rose menatap ke depan. Tanpa memandang Scorpius, ia bertanya lagi, "Kau masih pulang ke Australia?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau punya saudara di sana? Kakek dan nenekmu?"

"Ayahku sebatang kara," jawab Scorpius tenang. "Ia tak punya keluarga."

Rose kelihatan terkejut lagi dengan kisah hidup Scorpius. Terlepas dari sikap dinginnya, bukan berarti Rose tak pernah memerhatikan Scorpius sama sekali. Ia pikir Scorpius seperti anak kebanyakan yang hidupnya bahagia. Bahagia dalam artian punya keluarga yang lengkap tentu saja.

Mulut Rose masih membuka sedikit sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ayah dan ibunya yang sama-sama anak tunggal saja tidak membuatnya menjadi anak tanpa anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Kakek dan neneknya dari kedua orang tua masih hidup. Walau tidak punya paman atau bibi, namun para Weasley dan Potter itu membuatnya seperti memiliki paman dan bibi, yang berarti anak-anak mereka otomatis menjadi 'sepupu' Rose.

"Lalu, apa usulanmu untuk tugas kita?" Scorpius mencairkan suasana, ingin topik tentang keluarganya tidak usah dibicarakan lagi.

"Ehm," Rose berusaha memulihkan dari rasa terkejutnya, "bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah kakek nenekku saja? Kakek dan Nenek Granger. Mereka kan Muggle yang suka menanam tanaman. Kita bisa minta tanaman mereka atau ditemani ke tempat jual tanaman."

"Waw. Kakek dan Nenek Granger? Tampaknya mereka orang yang menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja," kata Rose sambil tersenyum, sudah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku tahu kalau kakekku besok tidak kerja. Nenekku yang masuk kerja."

"Mereka bekerja? Masih?"

"Iya, masih. Memang tidak sesering dulu, karena mereka sudah tua."

"Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Dua-duanya dokter gigi. Manis, kan?"

Scorpius tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian menatap langit yang kelihatan cerah sekali, kemudian memilih untuk rebahan. "Sudah? Cuma ini inti dari pertemuan kita?"

Rose terkikik layaknya gadis remaja pada umumnya, membuat jantung Scorpius berdesir aneh. "Remeh sekali, ya? Padahal kau sudah susah-susah kesini. Lain kali biar aku yang ke rumahmu."

Rose ikut rebahan di samping Scorpius dan memejamkan matanya. Scorpius menoleh ke Rose yang ada di samping kirinya, kemudian tersenyum otomatis. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Rose orang yang menyenangkan. Ia dulu berpikir apakah Rose benar-benar sombong? Apa karena faktor keturunan dan kekayaan? Namun itu tidak terbukti. Rose kelihatan kurang menyenangkan karena memang belum kenal saja. Tampaknya Rose tipe orang yang didekati, bukan mendekati. Namun nyatanya Rose duluanlah yang mendekati Scorpius di rumah kaca. Sekali lagi, wanita memang sulit ditebak.

Scorpius ikut memejamkan mata juga. Tanpa obrolan. Hanya ada desir angin dan cicitan burung-burung di kejauhan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari ada seekor burung hantu sudah ada di samping Rose, membawa surat.

"Hei, ada surat. Apa? Dari Hogwarts! Oh ya ampun, aku bahkan lupa aku sudah menunggu-nunggu surat ini dari awal liburan!"

Scorpius membuka matanya mendengar Rose berkata dengan berisik dan antusiasnya. Surat itu memang dari Hogwarts, dan terlihat sesuatu tampak timbul dari dalam amplop itu. Rose mendekatkan suratnya pada Scorpius. Mereka tak perlu membaca surat di dalamnya sebab apa yang timbul dari dalam surat itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Rose terpilih jadi Prefek Gryffindor.

Rose mengangkat tinggi lencana Prefeknya, membuatnya berkilauan. Lencana itu berwarna merah Gryffindor dengan warna emas di tepinya. Hurufnya juga berwarna emas, huruf P besar. Rose menggosok lencana itu, memastikan apa yang diterimanya asli. Setelah membaca surat yang menyatakan pengangkatannya sebagai Prefek, Rose refleks menggoncang kedua pundak Scorpius sebagai tanda kegembiraan.

"Wah… Rose… kau Prefek!"

"Aku sudah menduganya, tapi tunggu hingga ayah dan ibuku tahu. Mereka dulu juga Prefek!" seru Rose. "Siapa ya Prefek cowoknya? Aku harap Albus atau Hugo."

Scorpius menelan ludah. Jika salah satu dari mereka jadi Prefek cowoknya Gryffindor, sudah pasti ketenaran orang tua mereka berpengaruh dan memiliki kesaktian. Scorpius pikir, sebenarnya kedua anak itu tidak terlalu mencolok di bidang akademis. Yang bisa dibanggakan dari mereka hanyalah posisi mereka sebagai anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor, selain ketenaran tentu saja.

"Scorp? Kau dengar aku?"

Scorpius tak sadar jika diajak bicara oleh Rose. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau jadi Prefek juga?"

Scorpius benar-benar tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir ingin jadi Prefek. Ia pun lupa kalau musim panas tahun ini para murid yang akan masuk tahun kelima berpeluang dapat surat pengangkatan menjadi Prefek.

"Kau benar juga. Aku lupa. Entahlah, tapi aku belum menerima surat dari sekolah."

"Sekarang pulanglah. Emmh, bukan maksudku mengusirmu, tapi kau ingin segera mendapatkan suratmu, kan?"

"Aku belum tentu jadi Prefek, Rose."

"Apa salahnya pulang mengecek. Lagipula, di antara teman-temanmu, tampaknya kau yang paling pantas jadi Prefek."

Scorpius menatap dalam mata kelabu Rose. Ia berharap menemukan lelucon, ejekan, atau kebohongan, namun tidak. Benarkah itu? Apakah itu berarti Rose tidak secuek yang dia kira? Bahkan Rose yang dingin pun diam-diam memerhatikannya?

"Err… kau benar. Aku akan pulang mengecek. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok?"

"Sampai jumpa besok."

.

XxX

Scorpius bisa menebaknya. Ibunya berdiri berkacak pinggang depan pintu, marah karena anak semata wayangnya tiba-tiba hilang tanpa memberi kabar. Scorpius beralasan kalau ibunya tadi masih tidur dan ia tidak tega membangunkannya. Scorpius tahu kalau di hari Minggu Astoria bangun lebih siang dan ia sengaja pergi ke rumah Rose pagi-pagi.

"Kalau aku minta izin, apa memang dibolehkan pergi?" kata Scorpius akhirnya, tak bisa mendebat sang ibu lagi. Ia merasa kekhawatiran Astoria berlebihan. Scorpius anak laki-laki dan ia sudah berusia lima belas tahun. Memang apa yang bisa ditakutkan darinya? Scorpius merasa ada alasan lain. Tak pernah ibunya kelewat khawatir begini.

"Kau tahu, Scorp, kau tak boleh makan malam nanti. Itu hukumanmu," putus Astoria kemudian.

Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Tumben Scorpius menerima hukuman model begini. Kalau ia kelewat nakal biasanya Astoria tidak memberinya uang saku atau disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi dengan cara Muggle. Scorpius tersenyum sedikit, mengira hukumannya lucu. Coba kita lihat seberapa lama Astoria tega melihat Scorpius kelaparan.

"Kau tersenyum, Scorp? Mum serius. Masuk kamarmu dan jangan kemana-mana lagi."

Astoria memang terlihat serius, dan rencana Scorpius untuk mengecek surat hilang. Kalaupun suratnya datang, Astoria pasti sudah memberi tahu Scorpius dan ia tak perlu marah seperti itu. Pasti bilangnya, "Scorpius sayang, Mum sangat bangga padamu!"

Hanya karena membicarakan tugas sekolah dengan teman, kenapa bisa marah? Apakah karena temannya itu perempuan? Apakah Astoria takut Scorpius memikirkan cinta hingga lupa sekolahnya? Atau…

.

XxX

Cekrek…

Suara pintu dibuka pelan-pelan. Scorpius yang tengah berbaring langsung pura-pura tidur. Itu pasti ibunya yang mencoba mengecek anak laki-lakinya, apakah masih hidup atau tidak. Terdengar suara sendok beradu dengan mangkuk. Scorpius berusaha menahan agar perutnya tidak berbunyi. Terdengar suara baki diletakkan di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur.

"Scorp Sayang…"

Suara ibunya lembut. Berbeda dengan tadi siang. Itu pertama kalinya Astoria berbicara pada anaknya setelah berjam-jam.

"Kau tak mau makan, Scorp?"

Kali ini Astoria menambah dengan belaian pada rambut Scorpius yang coklat gelap, sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Jangan tipu-tipu. Mum tahu kau cuma pura-pura tidur." Suara ibunya masih lembut namun lebih tegas.

Masih belum bangun, Scorpius berbicara dari balik selimutnya. "Ada apa? Bukankah aku sedang dihukum?"

"Mum tahu kau tidak bakalan tahan lapar sepanjang malam."

"Aku tahan, kok," ujar Scorpius bohong.

Astoria menunduk, setengah berbaring di samping Scorpius dan berkata di dekat telinganya, "Mum tahu seperti apa anak Mum."

Scorpius memejamkan mata. Ia senang sekali kalau didempet dan diperhatikan ibunya begini. Berani taruhan, teman-temannya pasti menertawainya kalau tahu ini. Sang Pangeran Slytherin… yang benar saja! Ia pasti dicap anak Mama, tapi siapa yang peduli? Memang hanya ibunya yang dipunyainya. Ayahnya sudah tiada dan ia tidak punya kakak atau adik.

"Kalau tak mau makan, Mum akan tidur disini sepanjang malam."

"Kenapa?"

"Jaga-jaga kalau anak Mum terbangun di tengah malam karena kelaparan. Atau jadi sakit."

Scorpius duduk. Ia menatap mata ibunya. Mata yang masih sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tak mau makan."

Astoria menghembuskan nafas. Terkadang anaknya ini keras kepala. Atau jadi keras kepala jika ada yang diinginkannya namun tidak dituruti.

"Kau mau apa? Asal kau mau makan, Mum akan menurutinya." Astoria mengelus sayang tangan Scorpius.

"Mum tidak akan melarangku bertemu Rose Malfoy."

Mata Astoria melebar sedikit, kemudian kembali normal lagi. "Baiklah. Hanya tugas sekolah, kan? Jangan karena hal-hal lain selain pendidikan."

Scorpius mengangguk-angguk setuju. Astoria mengangsurkan nampan makan malam ke pangkuan Scorpius. Ia sudah akan mengambil sendok ketika Scorpius menolaknya. Sebagai remaja lima belas tahun tentunya ia sudah tak ingin disuapi ibunya, bukan?

Astoria mengusap kepala Scorpius, kemudian mencium puncaknya. "Mum sangat bangga padamu, Nak. Jadi anak baik, ya."

Astoria meninggalkan kamar dan Scorpius mulai makan. Ketika akan mengangkat mangkuknya, Scorpius menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di nampan selain makanan dan minumannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

Astoria mendongak siapa kali ini yang ia tabrak. Seorang anak laki-laki seusia kakaknya menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Kau?"

"Draco!" Daphne berlari menghampiri mereka. "Hai, Draco! Apa kabar? Kita tak berhubungan sama sekali selama liburan."

"Aku baik," jawab Draco. "Apa ini adikmu?"

"Iya. Ini Astoria. Kalian pernah bertemu, kan?"

"Yeah… beberapa kali," kata Draco sambil memerhatikan Astoria dengan seksama. Tanpa disadari Draco dan Daphne, Astoria perlahan dijalari rasa malu. Ia diperhatikan oleh remaja tanggung yang, ehm… tampan.


	3. Tugas Sekolah dan Status Baru

_"Kau mau apa? Asal kau mau makan, Mum akan menurutinya." Astoria mengelus sayang tangan Scorpius._

 _"Mum tidak akan melarangku bertemu Rose Malfoy."_

 _Mata Astoria melebar sedikit, kemudian kembali normal lagi. "Baiklah. Hanya tugas sekolah, kan? Jangan karena hal-hal lain selain pendidikan."_

 _Scorpius mengangguk-angguk setuju. Astoria mengangsurkan nampan makan malam ke pangkuan Scorpius. Ia sudah akan mengambil sendok ketika Scorpius menolaknya. Sebagai remaja lima belas tahun tentunya ia sudah tak ingin disuapi ibunya, bukan?_

 _Astoria mengusap kepala Scorpius, kemudian mencium puncaknya. "Mum sangat bangga padamu, Nak. Jadi anak baik, ya."_

 _Astoria meninggalkan kamar dan Scorpius mulai makan. Ketika akan mengangkat mangkuknya, Scorpius menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di nampan selain makanan dan minumannya._

.

.

.

 **Mistaken Identity**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat siapapun itu yang baca, review, favorite, follow... OneTakeGrangerAsWatson lagi penasaran ya? Baca aja terus ya!**

 **Warning: May be OOC**

 **Mind to RnR?  
**

 **.**

* * *

.

Surat dari Hogwarts.

Scorpius refleks tersenyum sendiri. Selain memikirkan ibunya yang sengaja memberikan kejutan ini, Scorpius juga memikirkan Rose. Tunggu sampai dia mendengar berita ini. Namun ia juga penasaran seperti Rose. Selain dirinya, siapa lagi yang jadi Prefek Slytherin? Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Kathleen Bletchley. Scorpius menyeringai. Tak mungkin gadis itu.

Scorpius cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya. Sebenarnya ia penasaran siapa yang jadi rekannya, namun ditahannya. Kalau selama liburan ini tak ada yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Prefek rekannya, tunggu saja sampai Hogwarts Express.

.

XxX

Paginya sikap Astoria sudah melunak. Ia menjawab sapaan selamat pagi Scorpius. Sudah kembali seperti biasanya, walau Scorpius merasa masih ada yang berbeda. Scorpius juga menyinggung surat Hogwarts-nya yang membuat Astoria mengucapkan selamat dan sekali lagi menyampaikan kebanggannya pada sang anak tunggal. Dan ketika akhirnya Scorpius menyinggung soal tugasnya bersama Rose Malfoy, sang ibu tak berkata apa-apa yang bernada menentang.

Bersamaan dengan ibunya yang berangkat ke St Mungo lewat perapian, Scorpius juga sedang menunggu Bus Ksatria. Scorpius sempat bicara mengenai penyambungan perapian rumah mereka dengan perapian keluarga Malfoy dengan jaringan Floo, namun Astoria tidak memberi jawaban memuaskan. Katanya, tidak sembarangan jaringan Floo dipasang. Jaringan Floo antar rumah pribadi hanya dipasang jika sudah memenuhi beberapa kriteria, seperti dua keluarga sudah saling percaya dan seberapa penting penggunaannya.

Jadi akhirnya Scorpius naik bus itu sekali lagi. Walau sudah beberapa kali naik Bus Ksatria, Scorpius masih belum bisa menaklukkan sensasinya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang bahkan bisa tidur di dalamnya, namun ia berpikir mungkin karena ketahanan tubuh tiap orang berbeda-beda. Mungkin saja mereka sudah sangat sering menggunakan bus gila itu.

"Scorpius! Aku sudah menunggumu!" seru Rose bahkan sebelum Scorpius sempat memencet bel. Rose langsung mengajak Scorpius untuk ke depan perapiannya.

"Apa rumah mereka juga dipasangi jaringan Floo?" tanya Scorpius.

"Iya, namun hanya kami yang bisa menggunakannya, alias satu arah. Kakek dan nenekku tidak bisa pakai, tentu saja."

Mereka kemudian muncul pada perapian yang lain. Perapian dari rumah Muggle yang familiar di matanya. Seketika ia langsung ingat dengan rumahnya dulu di Australia. Rumah Muggle yang kecil. Cukup kecil hingga ia menyebutnya 'pondok', namun ia sangat menyukai rumahnya itu. Bersih dan asri. Lagipula, buat apa rumah yang besar jika yang tinggal di dalamnya hanya dua orang? Ia teringat dengan rumah keluarga Greengrass. Ironisnya, rumah yang hampir sebesar Malfoy Manor itu hanya ditinggali neneknya seorang, sebelum pamannya dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah itu untuk menemani nenek Scorpius yang sakit-sakitan. Scorpius lega, setidaknya neneknya itu ada yang menemani.

Rose dan Scorpius keluar dari perapian sambil membersihkan baju mereka dari bubuk Floo. Scorpius menatap ruang keluarga di depannya. Di rumah Granger itu tampak tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Rose, dimana kakekmu?"

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan cari Kakek."

Tanpa disuruh Scorpius langsung duduk di sofa. Terdengar suara Rose memanggil-manggil kakeknya ke belakang rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sahutan dari seorang pria.

Rose kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan kakeknya. Scorpius langsung bangkit dari duduknya, seakan minta maaf sudah duduk tanpa izin. Kakek Granger tertawa, tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Wah, siapakah pemuda tampan ini?" sapa Kakek Granger sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Scorpius Greengrass, Pak. Teman sekelas Rose."

"Hmm… kau sangat ganteng, Nak, tapi rasanya wajahmu tak asing." Kakek Granger memandangi Scorpius dengan matanya yang ramah.

"Mungkin wajah saya pasaran, Pak," ujar Scorpius, disambut tawa ketiganya.

Rose menceritakan pada kakeknya tentang tugas mereka. Kakek Granger kemudian membawa mereka ke penjual tanaman terdekat. Rose dan Scorpius yang sama-sama agak buta soal tanaman (khususnya tanaman yang belum pernah mereka temui di pelajaran) menurut saja ketika Kakek Granger memilihkan lima tanaman untuk mereka.

.

XxX

Benar kata Profesor Longbottom. Kegiatan mereka bisa disambi dengan kegiatan semacam bertamasya atau berjalan-jalan. Setelah membeli lima tanaman dan menyimpannya di rumah, Kakek Granger mengajak Rose dan Scorpius makan es krim di kedai. Kakek Granger, karena sudah tua, memilih untuk minum susu. Katanya itu lebih bersahabat dengan umurnya. Mereka juga makan makanan ringan lain seperti pancake dan pastel.

Scorpius tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak jalan-jalan ke daerah Muggle. Ketika masih di Australia, tentu ia menghadapi Muggle setiap hari. Ia ingat Astoria suka membawanya ke perpustakaan umum, taman, atau kedai untuk makan dan minum sesuatu. Kalau mengingat masa lalu mereka, sulit dipercaya kalau mereka penyihir. Apalagi Astoria. Dari buku-buku yang pernah dibacanya, penyihir berdarah-murni biasanya hampir tak pernah berkontak dengan Muggle.

Astoria membesarkan Scorpius dengan cara Muggle. Seingatnya, tidak ada aktifitas sihir sama sekali di depannya, hingga Scorpius bisa menampakkan sihirnya sendiri. Waktu itu teman-teman yang jahil kepadanya selalu kena batunya ketika Scorpius menginginkannya. Contoh lain adalah ketika bermain sapu dengan menungganginya. Tak disangka Scorpius bisa terbang.

 _"_ _Aku kira sapu terbang cuma ada di dongeng! Seperti yang guru TK-ku ceritakan dulu, bahwa ada nenek penyihir jahat yang bisa terbang pakai sapu," ucap Scorpius polos._

Astoria bilang kalau Scorpius berbeda. Ia berbeda dan Astoria juga berbeda. Sejak saat itu, aktifitas sihir mulai terlihat di rumah Greengrass. Astoria tinggal menjentikkan tongkatnya dan pekerjaannya jadi lebih mudah. Biasanya juga pakai menggumamkan sesuatu. Mantra.

 _"_ _Kau penyihir, Scorp," kata Astoria setelah Scorpius menerima undangan sekolah di Hogwarts dan Ilvermorny hampir bersamaan._

 _"_ _Aku… apa?"Scorpius berhenti mengamati dua surat itu. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat bingung._

 _"_ _Penyihir. Selama ini kau berbeda karena kau penyihir."_

 _"_ _Jadi… aku benar-benar penyihir? Benarkah?" ucap Scorpius benar-benar takjub._

 _"_ _Ya. Aku dan kau… kita penyihir."_

 _"_ _Apa Dad juga?"_

Kemudian Astoria bilang kalau ayahnya Scorpius bukan penyihir. Ia sama dengan kebanyakan orang di sekitar mereka. Orang-orang itu disebut dengan No-Maj, tapi Astoria lebih suka menyebut mereka Muggle.

 _"_ _Apa aku akan sekolah di Ilvermorny? Itu lebih dekat daripada Hogwarts, kan?"_

 _"_ _Rasanya tidak, Sayang. Kau akan sekolah di Hogwarts."_

 _"_ _Tapi… kenapa Hogwarts? Aku kan orang Australia?"_

 _"_ _Tapi kau juga orang Inggris. Dan tahu kenapa kau harus pergi ke Hogwarts?"_

 _"_ _Karena aku orang Inggris?" kata Scorpius, memantulkan kembali ucapan Astoria._

 _Astoria mengacak rambut Scorpius gemas. "Bukan, Sayang. Kakek Arthur baru saja meninggal, kan? Dan Nenek Mary juga sakit-sakitan. Kita harus kembali ke Inggris menemani Nenek."_

 _"_ _Horeee kita akan liburan!"_

 _"_ _Bukan liburan, Sayang. Tapi kembali. Kembali ke Inggris dan tinggal di sana selamanya. Kita akan pulang."_

Aneh rasanya menyebut Inggris sebagai 'tempat kembali', sementara Scorpius selama itu ke Inggris hanya untuk liburan. Sebagai anak yang lahir dan besar di Australia, tentu ia lebih merasa seperti orang Australia. Yah, walaupun logat bicaranya bercampur antara logat Inggris dan Australia, dan itu terdengar lucu baik bagi orang Australia mapun orang Inggris.

 _"_ _Kau tak usah khawatir, Sayang. Tidak butuh banyak adaptasi. Bahasa yang dipakai masih bahasa Inggris dan ratumu masih Ratu Elizabeth II, hanya saja kita tidak akan tinggal di dekat Muggle lagi. Tidak seperti sekarang." Astoria tertawa, mengacak rambut Scorpius lagi yang makin terlihat berantakan._

 _"_ _Apa Hogwarts punya asrama seperti Ilvermorny?"_

 _"_ _Tentu, Sayang."_

 _"_ _Padahal kalau masuk Ilvermorny, aku ingin masuk Thunderbird atau Horned Serpent," kata Scorpius sambil menunjuk surat Ilvermorny-nya._

 _"_ _Kenapa begitu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak tahu. Hanya suka namanya saja. Memang kita bebas memilih asrama, ya, Mum?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Sayang. Kita harus ikut seleksi dulu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk Thunderbird atau Horned Serpent. Juga Pukwudgie dan Wampus. Masing-masing dari mereka unik dan istimewa."_

 _Scorpius melebarkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, Mum masuk asrama mana di Hogwarts?"_

 _"_ _Slytherin."_

 _"_ _Apa murid-murid Slytherin hebat, Mum?"_

 _"_ _Semua murid itu hebat, Scorp."_

Astoria membesarkan anaknya dengan baik. Scorpius tidak merasa ada penggolongan di kalangan penyihir. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada penyihir 'berdarah-murni', 'berdarah-campuran', atau 'kelahiran-Muggle'. Ia tahu itu pertama kali dari sepupunya Victoria Parkinson. Lalu ada Kathleen Bletchley yang berkata kalau ia adalah contoh yang berdarah-murni. Scorpius mendapat kesan kalau yang berdarah-murnilah yang paling istimewa. Namun kalau darah-campuran lebih kurang istimewa dibanding darah-murni, lalu kenapa Kathleen tertarik sekali padanya?

Uh, Kathleen. Scorpius jadi ingat tentang Prefek lagi.

.

XxX

Scorpius lupa bilang kalau Rose akan datang berkunjung, jadi Astoria terlihat kaget keesokan harinya. Rose tiba-tiba saja datang. Penampilannya berantakan habis naik Bus Ksatria, tapi tetap kelihatan cantik dan anggun, khas seorang Malfoy.

"Halo, Mrs Greengrass," sapa Rose sopan. "Saya temannya Scorpius, Rose Malfoy."

"Oh, ya. Silahkan duduk." Astoria tersenyum sedikit kemudian buru-buru naik ke lantai atas.

Scorpius mengernyit melihat tingkah ibunya. Biasanya Astoria antusias dan sopan terhadap tamu, namun yang tadi tidak seperti biasanya. Scorpius sadar kalau ibunya memang bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Maafkan ibuku. Dia tampak berantakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa ibumu kurang sehat?" tanya Rose prihatin.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Scorpius kurang nyaman.

"Oh ya, aku tadi dari The Burrow, dan tebak apa!"

Scorpius tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Rose, tapi ia memilih untuk bertanya, "Apa?"

"Bukan Albus atau Hugo yang jadi Prefek."

"Oh ya?" Scorpius melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban Rose seperti itu. Tadinya ia sudah menyangka kalau salah satu diantara mereka jadi Prefek.

Rose menarik napas. "Berarti pilihannya kalau bukan Coop, pasti George atau Liam."

" _Coop_?"

"John Cooperstein. Aku biasanya memanggilnya Coop."

Imut sekali, 'Coop'. Seingatnya baru kali ini John Cooperstein dipanggil seperti itu. Biasanya ketika orang memanggil orang lain dengan cara berbeda, pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Kalau bukan karena saudara, sahabat, ya…

"Dia Beater, kan? Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang terlalu bagus."

"Tidak terlalu _bagus_? Apanya?" nada suara Rose agak tinggi.

Scorpius kelihatan salah tingkah. Ia sudah salah bicara. Ia baru saja bisa akrab dengan Rose namun hampir mengacaukannya. Jelas saja Rose tersinggung Scorpius berkata seperti itu.

"Maaf, maaf," Scorpius meminta maaf sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Rose, untungnya, tidak tersinggung lebih lanjut. Ia bahkan terlihat sama salah tingkahnya. Mungkin ia juga merasa sudah kelewatan.

"Tapi dia orang yang baik, kok, si Coop itu," sambung Rose, lebih lembut. "Dia sering menawariku cokelat. Dia kan pecinta cokelat."

 _Hmm… terang saja dia menawarimu coklat. Pasti ada maksud terselubung_ , pikir Scorpius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan prefek Slytherin yang satunya?" tanya Rose mengalihkan topik.

Scorpius mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab, "Pokoknya aku harap bukan Kathleen."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Tentu saja Kathleen Bletchley adalah pilihan terakhir untuk dijadikan Prefek.

.

XxX

Astoria membantu Scorpius mengepak barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Ketika membereskan alat tulis Scorpius, Astoria menemukan berlembar-lembar perkamen yang tampak asing.

"Itu tulisan Rose, Mum. Bagus, kan? Kami mendiskusikan tanaman-tanaman itu, padahal Profesor Longbottom hanya suruh cari tanamannya. Dia memang rajin."

"Oh," hanya begitu respon Astoria. Ia lalu menjejalkan gulungan perkamen itu ke koper Scorpius.

"Aku bisa beres-beres sendiri, kok. Kalau capek Mum istirahat saja," kata Scorpius. "Aku kan sudah biasa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

Astoria menangkup wajah anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sayang. Kapan lagi Mum bisa melihatmu lagi?" Astoria seperti biasa terlihat sedih melepas Scorpius, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Astoria kemudian memberi mantra pengecil pada tiga tanaman Muggle Scorpius, lalu memasukkannya ke tas selempang anaknya.

Setengah jam kemudian semua barang Scorpius siap. "Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum berangkat. Ayo sarapan dulu," ajak Astoria.

.

XxX

Seorang Prefek Slytherin kelas enam yang sudah dikenalnya membawa Scorpius langsung ke gerbong Prefek. Disana sudah banyak Prefek yang berkumpul, namun semuanya murid kelas enam dan tujuh. Hanya ada beberapa Prefek kelas lima yang sudah datang.

"Scorpius!" seru Rose ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Hai," sapa Scorpius, kemudian duduk di sebelah Rose. Selain mereka berdua, ada juga Prefek perempuan dari Hufflepuff dan Prefek laki-laki dari Ravenclaw. Mereka langsung mengobrol seru tentang status baru mereka.

Pintu gerbong terbuka lagi dan muncullah Viola Hitchens. Ia langsung menemukan Scorpius dan berseru, "Sudah kuduga kau yang jadi partnerku, Greengrass!"

Scorpius nyengir. Tentu saja partnernya bukan Kathleen Bletchley, kan?

Prefek kelas lima lain susul menyusul datang. Yang terakhir datang adalah seseorang yang tidak disangka Scorpius.

John Cooperstein terlihat berseri-seri ketika tahu dirinya jadi pusat perhatian karena datang terakhir. Ia kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari Rose sambil melambaikan tangan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan Prefek kelas lima lain, John sudah memakai seragam Hogwarts lengkap dengan lencana Prefek merahnya yang berkilauan.

Scorpius tidak paham mengapa harus John yang jadi Prefek…

.

XxX

 **Peron 9 ¾, Stasiun King's Cross, 1 September 1993**

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts! Aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts!"_

 _"_ _Toria, diamlah!" ucap seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang lebih tua. Sang adik sangat bersukacita paling selama tidak setahun ini. Maka ketika tiba waktunya berangkat ke Hogwarts, Astoria berubah menjadi super cerewet sekaligus ceria._

 _Astoria menari berputar-putar, tak peduli tubuh kecilnya beberapa kali menabrak orang. "Toria, berhati-hatilah!" ibunya yang cantik dan anggun memperingatkan juga._

 _Bruk!_

 _Astoria mendongak siapa kali ini yang ia tabrak. Seorang anak laki-laki seusia kakaknya menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Kau?"_

 _"_ _Draco!" Daphne berlari menghampiri mereka. "Hai, Draco! Apa kabar? Kita tak berhubungan sama sekali selama liburan."_

 _"_ _Aku baik," jawab Draco. "Apa ini adikmu?"_

 _"_ _Iya. Ini Astoria. Kalian pernah bertemu, kan?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… beberapa kali," kata Draco sambil memerhatikan Astoria dengan seksama. Tanpa disadari Draco dan Daphne, Astoria perlahan dijalari rasa malu. Ia diperhatikan oleh remaja tanggung yang, ehm… tampan._

 _"_ _Dia mirip sekali denganmu, hanya saja rambutnya selalu panjang. Sementara kau… rambutmu selalu pendek."_

 _"_ _Aku lebih suka pendek. Aku tidak sefeminin Astoria."_

 _Kedua orang di depan Astoria itu memilih untuk berbincang berdua saja, sementara Astoria perlahan tidak tertarik lagi pada sekelilingnya. Ia lebih tertarik memandangi pemuda kecil di hadapannya itu. Berambut pirang cerah, berkulit agak pucat, namun tampan. Draco Malfoy…_

"Toria? Tori?"

Astoria merasakan tubuhnya diguncang. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Rasanya berat sekali. _Aku dimana?_ Pikir Astoria. _Bukannya tadi aku akan pergi Hogwarts?_

"Astoria?"

 _Siapa itu?_ Pikir Astoria. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu, namun matanya masih kabur. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali. Ia melihat tangannya yang panjang, juga tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari anak sebelas tahun. _Tak mungkin aku ke Hogwarts.. anak lain yang pergi ke sana… Scorpius…_

Suara yang tadi memanggilnya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini, Toria?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 _Scorpius sempat mendengar tawa di sekelilingnya dan derap sepatu menjauh, namun ia bergeming. Konsentrasinya tetap pada kedua Gryffindor itu. Dan ia tiba-tiba jadi panik sekaligus marah ketika tangan John mengacak pelan rambut Rose._

Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?

 _Rose tersenyum lagi dan ia berjalan ke arah kastil, sedang John tampak berjalan ke markas tim Gryffindor. Scorpius otomatis berdiri, tapi ia kelewat tak sadar mengapa ia harus mengikuti John._


	4. Prefek dan Quidditch

**Halo, bertemu lagi dengan author tak bertanggung jawab ini -_- Sudah setahun sejak di update tapi baru sekarang di update lagi. Sebenarnya ceritanya sudah sampai jauh, cuma tiba-tiba tak ada ide. Siapa tahu dengan update ini tiba-tiba ilham muncul. Maaf ya kalau bab ini cuma sedikit, huhuhu.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

Scorpius dan Viola Hitchens mengamati para Prefek senior mereka. Selagi tiga Prefek yang lebih tua menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk Hogwarts, Scorpius dan Viola mengatur anak-anak kelas satu agar tidak keluar barisan. Sesekali ada beberapa anak yang melenceng dari barisan saking terpananya dengan Hogwarts.

"Hati-hati, jangan keluar barisan," kata Scorpius, mendorong lembut seorang anak perempuan kembali ke barisannya. Anak itu mengedip, kemudian tampak tersipu. Scorpius meringis. Bukan keinginannya jadi orang yang tampan, yang bahkan sudah kelihatan memikat sejak tahun pertama.

 _Oh, tidak. Mungkin saja sejak bayi. Hehehe._ Scorpius tersenyum sendiri.

Ketika sampai di ruang bawah tanah, anak-anak itu tambah kelihatan terkejut. Untuk apa ada asrama di ruang bawah tanah? Tapi tunggu sampai mereka tahu penampakan asrama Slytherin yang sesungguhnya.

"Baron Berdarah," kata salah satu Prefek, dan pintu asrama Slytherin terbuka. Namun sebelum anak-anak itu masuk, sesosok putih masuk asrama duluan. Dengan kaki tidak menapak tanah, sosok itu berkata riang, "Hai, aku Baron Berdarah!"

Beberapa anak kaget dan agak takut, yang lain masih sama terpananya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka sibuk mengagumi asrama mereka. Tidak hanya ada di bawah tanah, asrama Slytherin juga terletak di bawah Danau Hitam. Dari jendela bisa dilihat beberapa ikan berenang santai. Cahaya dalam ruangan berpendar menenangkan. Ruang Rekreasinya tampak luas.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak itu masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing, kelima Prefek plus seorang Ketua Murid yang baru datang langsung mengadakan rapat. Terutama untuk Scorpius dan Viola, para murid senior memberi arahan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai Prefek.

Esok paginya Scorpius tidak bisa berleha-leha setelah sarapan. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengarahkan para siswa baru ke kelas mereka. Setelah pelajaran usai pun ia dan Viola harus siaga di lorong untuk memantau siapa saja, termasuk siswa lama agar cepat-cepat masuk kelas selanjutnya.

Kebiasaan ini berlanjut hingga sebulan sampai anak-anak itu bisa lebih mandiri. Setelah itu kerjanya jadi lebih ringan. Saat itu pula ia sudah benar-benar memikirkan Quidditch lagi.

Sebulan sebelum pertandingan Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, sang Kapten, Katharina Walter meminta semua anggota tim berkumpul. Siswi kelas tujuh itu sudah memikirkan rencana yang dirancangnya sendiri.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku sudah tempel pengumuman seleksi di mading Ruang Rekreasi," kata Walter. Ia kemudian mengecek satu per satu perkamen di tangannya. "Ada dua anak kelas satu yang nekat mendaftar, duh, padahal mereka bisa apa?"

"Apa kita harus ikut seleksi juga?" tanya Hobbins mengangkat tangan.

"Ya," jawab Walter. "Tanpa kecuali."

Beberapa orang mendesah, berat hati mengikuti seleksi. Mereka takut ada murid lain yang bisa mengungguli mereka, yang berarti mereka harus diganti.

"Kita peringkat dua musim lalu," kata Hobbins lagi.

"Ya, peringkat dua, bukan peringkat satu."

Dalam hati Scorpius juga tak ingin ikut seleksi lagi. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang ingin. Ia berpikir enak sekali jadi murid senior di tim. Katharina satu-satunya anak kelas tujuh dan juga paling lama bermain, jadi otomatis ia jadi Kapten tanpa perlu diseleksi ulang.

Tapi biasanya seleksi juga tidak menghasilkan pemain baru, kecuali di posisi-posisi yang sedang kosong. Memang ada kasus pemain lama yang diganti yang baru padahal belum lulus, tapi itu hanya kadang-kadang saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal posisinya, Scorpius adalah Chaser. Dia sudah memegang posisi ini sejak kelas tiga. Cukup mengherankan baginya, sebab di keluarga besarnya hampir tidak ada yang jadi pemain Quidditch. Ibunya juga tidak. Ayahnya apalagi, bahkan jika olahraga yang dimaksud adalah sepak bola.

Ia dengar tim Gryffindor baru mengadakan seleksi besok, jadi Slytherin jadi tim pertama yang memakai lapangan Quidditch. Katharina Walter tanpa pertimbangan langsung tidak menerima kedua anak kelas satu itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kalian otomatis gugur kemarin?" katanya.

Kedua anak itu—laki-laki dan perempuan—tersipu malu. Sebelum berlalu, mereka sempat mengedip pada dua orang lainnya dalam tim. Scorpius tahu yang dimaksud anak perempuan itu dirinya, tapi ia bingung siapa yang dikedipi si anak laki-laki itu. Matanya menatap teman timnya satu-satu, dan tampaklah Alison Tyler tersenyum dikulum, kemudian berkata, "Hah, anak kelas satu jelas bukan seleraku. Maaf ya, adik kecil." Kemudian kedua anak itu benar-benar pergi.

Tidak ada anggota lama yang diganti. Mereka hanya mendapat satu anak untuk posisi satu Beater dan satu Seeker. Mereka juga punya beberapa anggota cadangan baru.

Besoknya Katharina mengarahkan semua anak buahnya menonton seleksi tim Gryffindor. Ia bertekad timnya harus menonton semua kegiatan tim lawan. Jadilah seluruh tim Slytherin beserta cadangannya duduk bersama-sama di bangku tribun.

Scorpius duduk bertopang dagu. Saking seringnya menonton tim lawan berlatih sejak ia terpilih di kelas tiga, Scorpius tahu semua nama anggota mereka. Tentunya ia juga tahu James Potter, siapa yang tak tahu dia? Anak Harry Potter yang terkenal, wajah tampan, otak pintar, kaya, Kapten Quidditch…

Sama seperti Katharina, James juga mempertahankan semua anggota lamanya. Ia mendapat satu pemain baru dan beberapa cadangan. Ia bahkan menolak seorang Rose Malfoy. Ya, wajar saja, sebab Scorpius pun mengakui kalau Rose bukanlah tipe pemain Quidditch ideal. Tahun sebelumnya juga gadis itu mengalami penolakan sama. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai begitu percaya diri ikut seleksi dua kali dan ditolak dua kali pula.

John Cooperstein masih di tim. Setelah pertemuan dibubarkan, pemuda pirang itu mendekati Rose. Scorpius mengamati dua orang berseragam merah itu lebih awas. Mereka ngobrol, kemudian tampak tawa cantik Rose dan John kelihatan senang sekali. Rose tak kelihatan kecewa telah ditolak James Potter.

Kemudian Scorpius melihat sesuatu… permen—ah tidak, cokelat. Mungkin saja cokelat. Rose pernah bilang kalau John suka memberinya cokelat.

"Hei, Greengrass, ayo kembali ke asrama," kata Hobbins.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alison Tyler, melihat Scorpius tak merespon. Kemudian ia tahu penyebabnya. Tersenyum, ia berujar, "Sudah, lupakan saja dia. Sainganmu banyak."

Scorpius sempat mendengar tawa di sekelilingnya dan derap sepatu menjauh, namun ia bergeming. Konsentrasinya tetap pada kedua Gryffindor itu. Dan ia tiba-tiba jadi panik sekaligus marah ketika tangan John mengacak pelan rambut Rose.

 _Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?_

Rose tersenyum lagi dan ia berjalan ke arah kastil, sedang John tampak berjalan ke markas tim Gryffindor. Scorpius otomatis berdiri, tapi ia kelewat tak sadar mengapa ia harus mengikuti John.

"Oh, hai, Greengrass," sapa John tepat sebelum menutup pintu.

"Coop, boleh aku—maksudku, boleh aku bicara, Cooperstein?" tanya Scorpius agak mengernyit. Kenapa ia jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilnya 'Coop'?

John tersenyum agak heran, tapi ia meladeninya. Ia keluar dari markas dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 _"Anda habis menjenguk Scorpius? Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _Astoria tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum angkuh, memberinya tatapan kau-siapa-dan-apa-urusanmu-bertanya-seperti-itu. Namun mengingat gadis itu mungkin telah berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa putranya, sebagai seorang penyihir dari keluarga terhormat dan berdarah-murni mau tidak mau Astoria harus mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _"_ Granger _, terima kasih atas bantuanmu pada anakku Scorpius. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."_

 _"Tunggu—Granger? Oh, maksud saya, Anda pasti keliru antara saya dan ibu saya," ucap Rose sambil tertawa kecil, menunjukkan keramahannya. "Maksud saya, banyak yang bilang kalau saya mirip ibu saya. Memang dia ibu saya, jadi wajar saja jika saya mirip dengannya."_

 _Sayangnya usaha Rose untuk beramah tamah dengan Astoria tidak berhasil. Astoria kembali menampakkan eskpresi awalnya._


	5. Celaka dan Pria Pirang

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mengikuti, favorite, dan review. Untuk** **almaidah97** **, terima kasih atas ketertarikannya. Soal ada Drastoria atau nggak, itu rahasia muehehehe, tapi nggak dilarang untuk berharap kok. Aku juga bukan Dramione shipper kok, tapi soal ini endingnya sama siapa, tunggu aja ya. Siapa tahu malah bakalan bukan dramione atau drastoria XD**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

.

* * *

 **Rumah Greengrass, 1 September**

"Lama-lama aku tidak kuat, Daphne. Aku ingin pergi."

Daphne membuang muka keluar jendela kamar Astoria, kemudian menatap lagi adiknya. Ingin berbicara sesuatu, tidak jadi. Beberapa kali begitu. Sementara suaminya, Magnus Parkinson, berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Aku sempat melihat Malfoy," Magnus berkata. Daphne dan Astoria kompak menoleh. "Dia sempat menoleh ke arahmu waktu kau tertidur di bangku stasiun. Tertidur, pingsan, atau apalah itu. Tapi—tapi dia hanya melihatmu sekilas, dan kembali sibuk dengan istrinya."

Daphne dan Astoria juga kompak membuang muka. Daphne seperti ingin berbicara, tapi ditahannya lagi. Astoria melirik kakaknya.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa? Mencegahku?"

"Ehm," Daphne bersiap untuk berbicara, "kau tahu kondisi ibu kita. Setelah Dad tiada, Mum sakit-sakitan."

"Daph, sudah lima tahun sejak Dad meninggal dan Mum baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Mum bisa bertahan selama ini karena ada kita bertiga yang tinggal di dekatnya. Kita, anak-anaknya dan juga cucu-cucunya!"

"Tapi," kata Astoria sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku ingin kembali ke Australia."

"Kembali kemana maksudmu? Inggris adalah rumahmu! Disini kamu lahir, dibesarkan, dan tinggal sampai mati."

"Tapi tinggal di sini membuatku lama-lama tersiksa. Selain Mum, ada lagi masalah lama yang muncul belakangan ini. Semua muncul setelah Scorpius berhubungan dengan gadis itu."

"Tapi Australia adalah tempat awal mula masalah ini! Tidakkah kau ingin menjauh dari situ?"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mencari negara lain untuk aku dan Scorpy tinggali."

Daphne menarik napas. "Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku kesal sekali pada si Granger itu. Draco tampaknya tak tahu apa-apa karena Granger tidak berniat memberitahunya!"

Astoria merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Punggung tangannya ia letakkan di atas matanya, seakan berharap matanya tidak menampakkan hal-hal menyakitkan di hidupnya lagi.

"Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diuntung. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, namun dia tidak melakukan dan mengucapkan apapun! Dia bahkan… bahkan…," Daphne tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Semua Muggle sama saja," celetuk Magnus.

Astoria mendesah. "Sudahlah, Mag. Keluarga kami tidak pernah membenci Muggle. Apa kau lupa kalau para Pelahap Maut juga bukan orang baik-baik?"

Raut wajah Magnus menegang, namun ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula adik iparnya ini benar. Paman dan bibinya dulu Pelahap Maut. Ayah dan ibunya, walau bukan Pelahap Maut, tidak punya rasa simpati terhadap Muggle dan penyihir kelahiran-Muggle yang diturunkan pada anak-anaknya.

"Kau benar. Kau terlalu baik untuk mereka," ucap Magnus datar dan pelan.

"Benar. Kau terlalu baik. Aku sedang berpikir untuk memunculkan kembali kasusmu," ujar Daphne perlahan antusias.

"Kau—apa?" Astoria langsung bangun dari pembaringannya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Itu ide bagus!" dukung Magnus.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak? Ini bukan hanya urusan Muggle. Dokter itu memang Muggle, hingga kasusnya diusut di dunia Muggle. Kau sebagai korban adalah penyihir, tapi tak ada satupun penyihir lain selain keluarga kita dan keluarga si Granger itu yang tahu! Ini tidak adil!"

"Daphne, kasus ini sudah ditutup! Sudah berlalu enam belas tahun yang lalu, tak ada gunanya! Kita tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi!"

"Tori, apa kau sudah lupa? Draco juga jadi korbannya! Tapi bedanya, dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu kalau ia mendapat masalah. Bukannya ini tak adil? Dia harus tahu kebenarannya."

Astoria sudah ingin menangis. "Lalu apa maumu? Kau mau koar-koar pada dunia soal ini?"

"Kalau itu diperlukan, aku tak akan keberatan."

"Daph," kata Astoria pelan menahan isak, "kita dulu sudah berusaha keras agar berita ini tidak bocor ke dunia sihir. Cukup heboh di dunia Muggle, dan kita tidak usah memperumitnya lagi!"

"Toria…"

"Aku bahkan berusaha bersikap normal layaknya Muggle—aku bahkan benar-benar hidup layaknya Muggle sejak saat itu sampai Scorpy menerima surat pertamanya dari Hogwarts!"

Daphne mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan takjub campur rasa kasihan. Ia jarang melihat adiknya sedih seumur hidupnya. Terakhir kali Astoria terlihat seperti ini ketika ia baru mendapatkan masalahnya itu di Australia.

 _"Tenangkan dirimu, Astoria. Kasihan bayimu. Kami akan membantumu. Kami akan mencari jalan terbaik. Percayalah."_

Daphne serasa mengalami _de javu_. Ia sangat tak tega melihat adiknya harus tersiksa karena masalah lama yang muncul kembali.

"Kau istirahatlah, Tori. Aku akan menyuruh peri-rumahku untuk membantumu barang beberapa hari. Jangan bekerja apapun."

Setelah mengecup dahi adiknya dan membantunya berbaring, Daphne dan Magnus pulang. Entah Astoria pada akhirnya setuju atau tidak, Daphne masih bertekad untuk mencari keadilan untuk Astoria, Draco, dan juga… Scorpius.

.

XxX

"Yang kauberi pada Rose… itu apa?" Scorpius tahu kalau pertanyaannya konyol, tapi ia tak bisa tak bertanya.

"Cokelat," jawab John.

"Kenapa?"

John tersenyum heran lagi. "Ya… karena kami sama-sama suka cokelat."

"Apa kau juga memberi cokelat pada orang lain?"

"Ya, tentu. Tapi aku memang paling banyak dan paling sering memberi Rose."

Scorpius lalu diam. Ya, tentu saja John punya _sesuatu_ pada Rose. Scorpius bisa melihat itu di mata John juga. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibiarkan… karena menurutnya John Cooperstein itu _playboy_.

"Halo… memangnya ada apa, Greengrass?"

"Kau," kata Scorpius, "hati-hati saja. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Rose."

Keramahan John hilang. Kini ia jadi tersenyum mengejek. "Oh yeah… dan memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku Scorpius Greengrass dan aku Prefek!"

"Aku John Cooperstein dan aku juga Prefek!"

"Aku cuma tidak mau Rose kenapa-napa."

"Dan kenapa dia harus 'kenapa-napa'? Aku bukan orang jahat. Jangan seenaknya menjelekkan orang… oh… _Slytherin Prince_ …" Scorpius bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Ya… memang siapa yang tidak tahu _kau_. Tampan, pintar… dan _Prefek_. Tapi rasanya ironis bukan kalau untuk mendapatkan satu gadis saja susah? Aku tahu yang kau incar itu Rose Malfoy tapi… buktinya aku saja bisa."

"Aku juga tahu kau, Cooperstein," balas Scorpius. "Kalau kau kira bisa mendapatkan Rose hanya untuk membuatnya sakit hati kemudian, kau benar-benar salah."

John mendengus. "Memang begitu ya tabiat orang-orang tampan dari Slytherin, eh? Suka menjelekkan orang, apalagi yang jadi saingan mereka."

"Aku bukan orang yang buruk, _Coop_!"

"Asal kau tahu, aku juga bukan orang yang buruk." John menusukkan telunjuknya sedikit di dada Scorpius. "Dan saranku, jangan cepat putus asa. Masih banyak gadis cantik lain di Hogwarts, oke, _Scorpy Greengy_?"

"Kau—"

"Ah, jangan menyedihkan begitu, Greengrass," kata John, masih tajam. "Memang berat diawal. Yah, bagaimana bisa tidak berat. Kau sudah suka padanya sejak kelas satu dan Rose sudah tidak suka padamu sejak kelas satu pula."

Muka Scorpius tambah memerah. Separah itukah dirinya dulu? Tidak bisa memendam perasaan hingga orang sekelas John Cooperstein bisa tahu? Ia memang suka Rose, ia memang suka memandanginya, tapi tidak—

"Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba mau dekat denganmu," lanjut John. "Kalau kau mau mencurigai seseorang berbuat buruk, kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Tidakkah aneh, Rose tiba-tiba akrab denganmu? Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?"

Perkataan itu seperti menghantam Scorpius. Ia memang marah, tapi omongan John memang bisa jadi benar. Ia sendiri heran dengan perubahan Rose, tapi, tapi—

Scorpius memercayai gadis itu…

"Oh, jadi kau menjelek-jelekkan gadis pujaanmu sendiri?" kata Scorpius dingin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberi pencerahan pada Slytherin gegabah seperti dirimu bahwa," John menarik dirinya menjauh, "jangan cepat menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya." John masuk kembali ke markas, bersiap menutup pintu di depan muka Scorpius. "Maaf, Greengrass, kalau kau tidak setuju dan ngotot dengan pendirianmu."

Seusai pintu ditutup, Scorpius perlu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan. Scorpius Greengrass, Prefek, anak baik-baik, harus ribut masalah gadis dengan pemuda lainnya? Oh, apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya? Apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh Hogwarts?

.

XxX

"Mum!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Scorpius terkejut melihat ibunya datang menemuinya di rumah sakit sekolah. Ia berasumsi mungkin Madam Longbottom si matron yang telah mengabarinya. Ia memang jatuh dalam pertandingan Quidditch tadi. Dirinya yang ada di posisi Chaser diserang secara brutal oleh dua orang beater Gryffindor sekaligus. Ironisnya salah satu dari mereka adalah John Cooperstein. Scorpius kira alasan John menyerangnya bukan hanya karena persaingan asrama.

"Sudah Mum bilang jangan ikut tim Quidditch!"

"Mum tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan membantah."

Scorpius melihat dalam mata ibunya. Mata yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Seperti mata yang sedang dirundung masalah.

"Mrs Greengrass… Oh maaf. Kami tadi sudah mengirim berita susulan agar Anda tidak perlu kemari lagi. Anak Anda sudah dapat donor darah yang sesuai," tiba-tiba muncul Madam Longbottom dengan wajah meminta maaf. "Tapi ternyata Anda sudah datang."

"Tidak masalah Madam—"

"Longbottom."

"Longbottom. Madam Longbottom. Bisa saya bicara dengan Scorpius dulu?"

Madam Longbottom sudah akan beranjak ketika Scorpius bertanya, "Apa saya kehilangan banyak darah?"

"Lumayan. Mrs Greengrass, maafkan saya, karena langsung terpikir menghubungi Anda. Stok darah golongan B memang kosong, namun saya tidak berpikir untuk memintanya dari murid-murid."

"Tidak apa-apa, Madam. Terima kasih banyak."

"Siapa yang telah mendonorkan darahnya?" tanya Scorpius.

"Malfoy. Tampaknya dia temanmu. Seorang gadis Gryffindor. Untung saja darahnya cocok," kata Madam Longbottom sambil berlalu.

Astoria perlahan memutar kepalanya pada Scorpius. "Sudah Mum bilang, jangan sembarangan dekat dengan gadis."

"Dia temanku, Mum."

"Dia tampaknya peduli sekali denganmu."

"Karena dia temanku."

"Mum tidak percaya. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia hanya teman sekelasmu. Tidak lebih."

"Atas dasar apa Mum tidak membolehkan aku dekat dengannya? Kenapa?"

"Karena—karena—" kata Astoria tertahan. "Karena tidak seharusnya begitu."

"Tapi—"

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau membantahku."

Astoria bangkit dari duduknya. Walau emosinya banyak berubah sejak musim panas, namun Astoria masihlah seorang ibu. Ia mengecup dahi anaknya sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya. "Maafkan Mum, Sayang. Ada pasien yang menunggu. Tulis surat kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Astoria berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Di situlah ia pergi menggunakan jaringan Floo. Ketika hampir sampai kantor yang dituju, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan pendonor darah untuk anaknya.

"Mrs Greengrass?"

"Oh… Halo."

"Anda habis menjenguk Scorpius? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Astoria tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum angkuh, memberinya tatapan kau-siapa-dan-apa-urusanmu-bertanya-seperti-itu. Namun mengingat gadis itu mungkin telah berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa putranya, sebagai seorang penyihir dari keluarga terhormat dan berdarah-murni mau tidak mau Astoria harus mengucapkan terima kasih.

" _Granger_ , terima kasih atas bantuanmu pada anakku Scorpius. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

"Tunggu—Granger? Oh, maksud saya, Anda pasti keliru antara saya dan ibu saya," ucap Rose sambil tertawa kecil, menunjukkan keramahannya. "Maksud saya, banyak yang bilang kalau saya mirip ibu saya. Memang dia ibu saya, jadi wajar saja jika saya mirip dengannya."

Sayangnya usaha Rose untuk beramah tamah dengan Astoria tidak berhasil. Astoria kembali menampakkan eskpresi awalnya.

"Baiklah—" ucap Rose agak kikuk. "Saya permisi dulu, Mrs Greengrass."

Astoria mengepalkan tangannya. Tentu saja panggilan "Granger" tadi sengaja ia lontarkan. Itu karena Rose Malfoy sangat mengingatkannya pada Hermione Granger. Satu yang mencolok adalah rambut cokelatnya yang bergelombang itu.

 _"Sebelum aku dapat kesempatan kenal lebih baik lagi dengannya, Rose terkenal agak dingin. Ternyata aslinya tidak! Mungkin dia terlihat begitu karena Rose tidak mengenal orang-orang itu. Anggapan yang sama pada ayahnya juga. Jika dilihat sekilas, Mr Malfoy memang kelihatan agak dingin. Itu kata Rose, sih, sebab aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu Mr Malfoy."_

Astoria membuang muka sambil menutup matanya. Kepalan di tangannya makin erat. Kata-kata Scorpius masih tertinggal jelas dalam ingatannya. Tapi tiba-tiba kilasan masa lalu menyatroni pikirannya tanpa ampun. Semua itu seketika membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Draco," ucap Astoria lirih tanpa sadar, kemudian ia jadi benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

XxX

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius menoleh. Ada Rose Malfoy berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Di sampingnya ada kawanan Gryffindornya yang biasanya: Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Emma Weasley, James Potter, serta Lily Potter. Oke, memang hanya Albus dan Hugo yang seangkatan dengannya, namun sesuai tradisi sejak zaman orang tua mereka, Potter, Weasley, dan Granger selalu bersama.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Baik, Granger _girl_."

Sejak Scorpius dan Rose dekat, terkadang Scorpius memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Granger _girl_ ", mengingat dia satu-satunya anak Hermione Granger dalam kelompoknya. Perlahan-lahan Scorpius juga terbiasa bergaul dengan para Potter dan Weasley itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Granger ataupun Malfoy. Kalau tidak, aku akan memanggilmu Greengrass lagi," ujar Rose bernada mengancam. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi bertemu ibumu. Ia juga memanggilku Granger. Kurasa karena aku dianggap mirip ibuku."

"Ibuku? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, dan—itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya, itu saja. Tidak mengatakan yang lain," kata Rose. Yah, memang kalau tidak dihitung dengan ekspresi Mrs Greengrass yang sulit ditebak dan jujur saja… kurang menyenangkan. Rose bahkan sempat berpikir kurang ajar kalau Scorpius tidak mendapatkan sikap ramahnya dari ibunya.

"Rose, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mendonorkan darahmu untuk Scorpius?" celetuk Lily, bocah termuda yang juga seangkatan dengan sepupunya Emma.

"Oh, iya," kata Rose senang, ada distraksi untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Profesor Sprout mengumumkan ke seluruh stadion, siapa yang punya golongan darah B, diharap untuk segera turun menemuinya."

"Kau tidak ada bersama kami, Adik Lily, jadi kau tidak tahu," celetuk James. "Dimana kau waktu itu? Dengan pemuda Macmillan itu? Kami tak melihatmu di barisan Gryffindor." Muka Lily memerah, namun ia meminta Rose meneruskan.

"Jadi, ceritanya begini—"

"Aku tidak memintamu yang bercerita, James!" sewot Lily. "Rose, lanjutkan!"

"Oh ya, jujur saja, Rose, banyak dari kami yang bertanya-tanya apa itu 'golongan darah B'," kata Emma.

Rose kemudian bercerita bahwa persediaan obat penambah darah yang hilang habis. Lagi pula, tidak selalu ramuan obat itu berhasil. Ada kalanya gagal. Kemudian para penyihir mendengar metode pengobatan Muggle melalui transfusi darah. Sudah cukup banyak peyihir yang mengetahui golongan darah mereka, salah satunya Rose. Saat itu ada beberapa anak yang bergolongan darah B, namun Rose tak tahu kenapa akhirnya Profesor Sprout memilihnya.

"Mungkin karena aku terlihat yang paling besar atau yang paling sehat. Entahlah," kata Rose mengangkat bahu. "Tapi untung saja, Scorp, golongan darah kita mirip."

"Cepatlah sembuh, Scorp. Kami tak ingin kehilanganmu ketika kunjungan ke Hogsmeade beberapa hari lagi," kata Hugo.

"Ya! Ini kunjungan kita yang pertama setelah resmi berteman!" dukung Albus.

"Kamu gila, ya?" kata James. "Dia tidak akan pergi bersama kita! Tentu dia akan pergi dengan teman-temannya sendiri. Iya, kan? Soalnya aku sendiri akan pergi bersama teman-temanku. Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kan liburan, bukannya menjaga adik-adik kecil!"

Scorpius tertawa pelan karena badannya masih terasa sakit. James memang terkadang menyebalkan dan sok penting, namun ia benar. Scorpius tentu akan pergi dengan teman-temannya sendiri.

.

XxX

"Apa Scorpius tahu soal ini?" Astoria bertanya lemah. Ia duduk di sofa empuk di dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah Profesor Sprout dekat perapian. Tubuhnya dibungkus selimut ekstra dan di sampingnya ada meja kecil tempat teh hangat untuknya.

"Maksudmu, soal kau pingsan?" tanya sang kepala sekolah. "Entahlah. Ada beberapa anak yang melapor padaku kalau kau pingsan di depan kantorku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada dari mereka yang mengenalimu."

"Aku harap dia tidak tahu," ucap Astoria. "Oh, anakku yang malang. Sejak musim panas aku menyadari diriku berubah. Aku tidak bisa sedekat dulu dengan Scorpy. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Enam belas tahun lalu aku berharap masalah tidak akan mengganggu kami lagi di masa depan. Tapi sepertinya ini memang tak bisa dihindari."

"Astoria," kata Sprout hati-hati. "Cepat atau lambat kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Entahlah, Pomona," jawab Astoria, memalingkan muka ke perapian. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Scorpy."

Sprout menatap Astoria dengan kasihan. Dibalik sikap menawan dan selalu cerianya, tak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa Astoria telah mengalami hal buruk lebih dari yang orang lain bisa bayangkan. Dirinyapun begitu. Jika bukan karena ia kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan Astoria bukan wali murid, ia tidak akan tahu soal ini.

"Astoria—"

Tak dijumpainya lagi Astoria dengan tatapannya yang sayu. Tatapan itu telah hilang, digantikan dengan wajah tidur Astoria yang terlihat masih menyimpan masalah.

.

XxX

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Hogsmeade, Kathleen Bletchley bergelayut manja seperti biasa di lengan Scorpius. Dia terus-terusan mengoceh tentang apapun yang sama sekali tidak Scorpius perhatikan. Ia lebih tertarik dengan obrolan teman-temannya sesama laki-laki. Ada Zabini yang masih mengkhawatirkan Scorpius pasca terjatuh pada pertandingan Quidditch, ada Payne yang menceritakan liburannya ke tempat wisata Muggle di sebuah negara eksotis di Asia, ada Austin si darah-campuran yang suka bercerita tentang musik di dunia Muggle, ada juga Abbott yang membeberkan rencana liburan akhir tahunnya.

"Scorpius?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?"

"Memang kau ngomong apa?"

Harusnya Bletchley sadar. Sudah sejak tahun pertama Scorpius mengacuhkannya, namun Bletchley tak tahu diri. Tepatnya tidak tahu malu.

"Aku pernah bercerita tentangmu waktu aku ada di rumah. Aku cerita bagaimana aku bisa sangat dekat denganmu sementara gadis lain tidak bisa. Hihihi."

Scorpius mendengus. Yang diomongkan gadis ini sangat tidak penting.

"Apa kau sudah membayangkan dengan siapa kamu akan menikah nanti, Scorp?" tanya Kathleen manja-manja mengejutkan. Scorpius tiba-tiba merinding. Ditanya seperti itu oleh gadis yang selama empat tahun lebih menempel padanya seperti lintah, Scorpius tidak perlu ragu apa jawaban gadis itu atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Scorpius sambil berusaha melonggarkan cengkeraman tangan Kathleen di lengannya. "Tapi yang pasti seorang perempuan."

"Hihihi… kau bisa saja. Tapi serius, Scorp. Waktu aku cerita padanya tentangmu, katanya ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Maksudnya, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu waktu masih sekolah dulu."

"Tentu saja. Pasti ayahmu ganteng sekali. Pantas kau cantik."

Kathleen terkikik lagi. Kathleen memang cantik, tapi Scorpius mengatakan itu bukan dengan maksud memuji. "Tapi, Scorp, kenapa jadi ayahku, ya? Aku bukan cerita ke ayahku, lho."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Ayah dari teman Gryffindor kita? Ayahnya Rose Malfoy." Ketika dilihatnya Scorpius terkejut, Kathleen mengernyit. "Kenapa? Dulu bukannya aku pernah bilang kalau ayahnya itu teman orangtuaku?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat akrab dengan Rose."

"Ehm—Rose. Baiklah, sejak kau berteman dengannya, apa salahnya aku juga mengikuti jejakmu. Lagipula dia sepertinya anak baik."

"Lalu… sedekat apa kau dengan Mr Malfoy?"

"Biasa saja. Kalau anaknya—Rose maksudku, dia memang lebih sering berada dengan kelompoknya sendiri. Kau tahu, ibu dan ayahnya kan berbeda asrama, jadi teman mereka berbeda. Rose itu lebih sering bersama dengan golongan Gryffindor kurasa."

"Lalu kenapa kau membicarakan soal diriku dengannya?"

"Waktu itu Mr Malfoy bertemu ayahku. Ia berbasa-basi, seperti adakah cowok yang aku suka di sekolah. Lalu aku mulai bercerita," Kathleen berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa centil, "kemudian ia bercerita bahwa ia juga dulu seperti itu. Ia seperti dirimu. Dulu ada gadis yang selalu mengikutinya. Tapi coba tebak, Mr Malfoy bukannya menikah dengan gadis itu, tapi malah dengan bebuyutannya dulu di Hogwarts."

"Lalu?"

Kathleen sumringah. Ia merasa tersanjung Scorpius akhirnya antusias dengan ceritanya. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku bilang kalau kau agak mirip dengan Mr Malfoy. Dia bilang mungkin cuma kebetulan. Kebetulan bisa ada dimana-mana."

Sesaat jantung Scorpius seperti berhenti berdetak. "Agak mirip? Apa maksudmu? Memang seperti apa ayahnya Rose hingga mirip denganku?"

"Oh… jadi kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Baiklah… dia memang tampan sih, kalau dia masih seusiamu mungkin sudah aku tempel juga, hihihi. Entahlah atau cuma perasaanku saja, tapi ketika melihat fotonya dengan ayahku dulu waktu masih sekolah, aku langsung teringat padamu. Mungkin karena kalian sama-sama dijuluki 'Pangeran Slytherin' kali, ya? Hihihi. Mr Malfoy memang seperti Rose, kulit pucatnya dan mata abu-abunya, tapi kurasa wajahnya mirip denganmu, walau kau punya penampilan yang berbeda dengannya. Rambutmu, matamu, kulitmu, semuanya berbeda. Tapi sungguh, Scorp. Aku bisa melihat sedikit dirimu pada diri Mr Malfoy. Kalian juga sama-sama pemain Quidditch. Tapi itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tak mungkin dia ayahmu, kan?"

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan."

.

XxX

Rose duduk bersama Albus di Three Broomsticks. Rose mengaduk-aduk Butterbeer-nya hingga membuat Albus bosan.

"Kau tidak ingin mengabiskannya? Sudah setengah jam kita di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita bisa seharian di sini. Hari ini kan libur," sanggah Rose. "Lagipula aku masih menunggu ayahku."

"Itulah kenapa. Ayahmu tidak kunjung datang."

Rose akhirnya menyorongkan gelasnya kepada Albus yang diterima sepenuh hati. Albus berkata, "Kau selalu tidak habis minum satu porsi Butterbeer, lalu kenapa kau beli ini? Kau kan bisa beli porsi kecil."

"Ide bagus," ujar Rose malas.

"Eh, ada apa?" Sambil meminum minumannya, Albus melirik Rose yang membuang muka ke luar jendela. Albus mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan mendapati ada Scorpius Greengrass bersama teman-temannya di luar sedang bergerombol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil dia?" usul Albus.

"Tidak usah."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Scorpius?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa begitu cepat akrab dengannya. Padahal kau dulu tidak suka padanya."

"Prasangkaku tidak terbukti. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, dan sama sekali tidak _playboy_."

"Apa itu pertimbanganmu untuk menerima cintanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berlebihan."

"Dari kelas satu dia suka memerhatikanmu. _Sampai sekarang_ ," Albus menekankan dua kata terakhirnya.

"Hanya memerhatikan, bukan? Rasanya banyak yang seperti itu, bukan hanya dia. Lagipula semakin kesini aku semakin merasa dia tidak punya perasaan spesial padaku. Hanya—"

"Perasaan spesial apanya? Siapa yang menyukaimu, Nona?"

Rose dan Albus menoleh mendengar suara ketiga di samping mereka. "Dad!"

Draco Malfoy datang membawa beberapa bungkusan sekaligus. Ia langsung duduk dan meminum Butterbeer Albus yang awalnya milik Rose.

"Okelah, Dad tak bisa lama. Hanya sebentar. Masih ada pekerjaan." Draco memilah-milah bungkusan itu menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian ia sorongkan pada Rose.

"Apa itu, Dad?" Rose melongok ingin tahu ke bungkusan yang lain.

"Belanjaan titipan ibumu."

Rose menengok bungkusan untuknya. Ada berbagai macam makanan yang ia yakin hasil masakan ibunya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Sementara bungkusan lain berisi buku-buku, baju, dan sekantong uang.

"Itu buku-buku terbaru. Ibumu ingin kau membacanya."

"Bibi Hermione benar-benar _up to date_. Iya kan, Paman?" celetuk Albus.

"Ya, khususnya _up to date_ soal buku dan ilmu pengetahuan," jawab Draco sambil nyengir. Ia segera berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut kedua anak itu. Rose mengawasi ayahnya hingga menghilang ke kedinginan di luar sana.

"Nah, Rosie, karena ayahmu sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita ke Honeydukes? Aku yakin yang lain pasti sudah selesai belanja ke sana."

Rose dan Albus kemudian berjalan menuju ke toko Honeydukes ketika tiba-tiba Rose berhenti. Albus yang keheranan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya barangku ada yang tertinggal. Kau kesana saja duluan."

"Benarkah? Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Kau tidak ingin kehabisan Kartu Cokelat Kodok keluaran terbaru, kan? Katanya ada kartu yang baru dirilis. Kita harus memborong, sebab jumlahnya—"

Rose hanya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Albus segera pergi.

.

XxX

"Itu dia Mr Malfoy!" ucap Kathleen kegirangan.

Scorpius langsung menoleh. Ia mengikuti telunjuk Kathleen yang melonjak-lonjak kecil sambil menunjuk seorang pria. Seorang pria bertopi musim dingin memasuki Three Broomsticks. Scorpius masih sempat melihat rambutnya yang pirang cerah. Sesaat Mr Malfoy menoleh ke arah mereka, namun hanya sekedar menoleh sebab ia tidak sadar ada Kathleen yang tersenyum sumringah padanya.

Sekilas Scorpius sempat melihat mata abu-abunya yang sangat mirip dengan mata Rose, dan, oh ya ampun, wajahnya… Wajahnya sangat melekat dalam pikiran Scorpius. Wajah familiar, yang sangat familiar…

"Ada apa Mr Malfoy ke sini? Apa untuk bertemu anaknya? Tampaknya dia habis belanja, ya? Scorpius, nanti kalau dia keluar kita ajak bicara, yuk?"

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius yang mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran. Sembari menunggu Mr Malfoy keluar, mereka melanjutkan ngobrol dengan teman-teman mereka sembari makan permen Honeydukes yang dibagi-bagikan oleh Flint. Sesekali Scorpius dan Kathleen menoleh kalau-kalau Mr Malfoy muncul. Sikap Scorpius dinilai Kathleen sebagai keingintahuan atas ceritanya.

"Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, kau akan merasa kalau ucapanku benar—oh, itu dia!"

Kathleen segera menggandeng tangan Scorpius yang tidak pernah dilepasnya dari tadi menuju ke arah Mr Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, tunggu."

Tampaknya yang dipanggil tidak mendengar. Ia sibuk dengan beberapa kantong belanjaannya. Kantongnya berkurang dari yang tadi pertama ia bawa. Mungkin ia bertemu seseorang di Three Broomsticks. Mungkin memang Rose, batin Scorpius.

"Mr Malfoy!" panggil Kathleen lagi sambil berlari kecil mengimbangi langkah Mr Malfoy yang lebar-lebar. Akhirnya yang dipanggil menoleh. "Bletchley? Kathleen?"

"Halo, Mr Malfoy," sapa Kathleen yang agak ngos-ngosan karena harus berlari kecil sambil menyeret Scorpius.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Rose."

Kathleen tidak menyahut namun hanya tersenyum, hingga perhatian Mr Malfoy mengarah pada pemuda di samping Kathleen. "Kau bersama seorang teman rupanya."

Entah mengapa Scorpius merasa aneh dipandangi Mr Malfoy. "Oh, ini teman yang pernah kuceritakan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin."

Scorpius malu. Kathleen terlalu menyanjung dirinya hingga melabelinya dengan sebutan itu. Lebih malu lagi ketika Mr Malfoy memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bagaimana, Mr Malfoy? Dia sedikit mirip denganmu, kan?"

Draco Malfoy masih menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan menilai. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Scorpius, Pak."

"Lengkapnya Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass," celetuk Kathleen.

"Scorpius Hyperion…. _Greengrass_?"

"Apa Rose tidak pernah bercerita? Selama musim panas kemarin mereka punya tugas yang dikerjakan bersama," kata Kathleen lagi.

"Tidak. Dia tidak cerita apapun," timpal Draco. "Siapa ayahmu, Nak?"

"Ayah saya Muggle. Anda mungkin tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku tahu. Namanya Edmund Greengrass," sahut Kathleen.

"Tapi mungkin Anda tahu ibu saya, Pak," lanjut Scorpius.

"Siapa ibumu, Nak?"

"Astoria. _Greengrass_. Mungkin Anda kenal Daphne Greengrass? Dia bibi saya."

"Iya, aku kenal Daphne. Dia teman seangkatanku di Slytherin. Hmm rupanya dia menikahi seorang Greengrass juga," kata Draco sambil menengok jam tangannya. "Baiklah, Kathleen dan… Scorpius Hyperion, aku permisi dulu, ya."

" _Bye_ , Mr Malfoy. Hati-hati," ucap Kathleen, mengawasi langkah Draco Malfoy yang agak terburu-buru. "Oh, Scorp, kurasa dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau mirip dengannya atau tidak."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Oh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi dingin begini?" kata Kathleen mencubit pipi Scorpius. Ia menggelayut tambah manja di lengan Scorpius. "Yuk, kita belanja!"

Tanpa diketahui Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, dan Kathleen, dari tadi ada sepasang mata abu-abu memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Ia bersembunyi dekat bangunan terdekat dan menutup wajahnya dengan syal Gryffindor miliknya. Rambut cokelatnya melambai tertiup angin dan ia menyipitkan matanya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbuka dengan saran dan pertanyaan (asal bukan flame ya!). Jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, mohon reviewnya.**

* * *

 **Next chapter:  
**

 _"Aku yakin Scorpius akan jadi laki-laki yang kuat, seperti ibunya. Iya, kan… Nak?" Draco beralih pada Scorpius. Pemuda itu tambah yakin kalau Kathleen memang sudah cerita banyak tentangnya. Tentu saja ia akan jadi orang yang kuat, sebab siapa lagi yang akan melindungi ibunya kalau bukan ia sendiri?_

 _Tangan Draco tiba-tiba memegang pipi Scorpius, mengusapnya pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh Scorpius. Ketika dilihatnya mata kelabu Draco, Scorpius tahu pria itu_ mungkin _merasakan hal yang sama._


	6. Australia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada hal baru yang menganggu Scorpius. Pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang sebelumnya tidak lagi membosankan karena mundurnya Profesor Binns, kini tiba-tiba jadi tidak menarik lagi bagi Scorpius. Guru barunya, wanita bernama Profesor Thomas, memberikan tugas yang entah kenapa membuatnya tak nyaman.

Mereka baru saja menamatkan materi tentang sejarah penggolongan penyihir berdasakan keturunan. Ada darah-murni, darah-campuran, dan kelahiran-Muggle. Ada juga non penyihir seperti Muggle dan Squib. Profesor Thomas memberi tugas untuk dikerjakan selama liburan akhir tahun. Ia menugaskan setiap murid untuk menulis latar belakang keluarga mereka. Apa status darah mereka, termasuk status darah kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku contohkan. Misalnya kau Albus Potter," Profesor Thomas menunjuk anak yang duduk pas di hadapannya. "Kau berdarah-campuran, kan? Ayahmu, Harry Potter, darah-campuran. Ayahnya ayahmu, James Potter, darah-murni dan ibunya ayahmu, Lily Evans, kelahiran-Muggle. Lalu ibumu, Ginevra Weasley, darah-murni. Baik ayah maupun ibunya ibumu, Arthur Weasley dan Molly Prewett, darah-murni. Begitu juga seterusnya ke atas."

Albus merasa malu sekaligus kurang nyaman. Profesor Thomas menyebutkan anggota keluarganya secara lengkap. Sudah cukup ia selalu jadi perhatian bahkan sebelum ia mulai masuk Hogwarts. Terdengar decak pelan di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku ingin tugas itu dikumpulkan di minggu pertama kita berjumpa lagi setelah liburan. Jangan lupa untuk memberi nama pada anggota keluarga yang kalian sebutkan. Sebutkan hingga ke jenjang kakek dan nenek kalian. Mudah, kan? Nah, selamat liburan!"

Ruangan langsung ribut begitu Profesor Thomas meninggalkan kelas. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk langsung makan siang di Aula Besar.

"Ayahku Muggle, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Scorpius pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kaulakukan? Kau tulis saja, apa masalahnya?"

Rose menjawab gumaman pelan Scorpius. Begitu juga Kathleen yang tiba-tiba menempel di samping Rose. Rose agak terkejut mendapat tempelan dari Kathleen. Seingat orang-orang dan dia sendiri, mereka hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersama di sekolah walau ayah mereka berteman.

"Hai, Rose!" sapa Kathleen.

"Oh… hai."

"Itu gampang, Scorp. Tulis saja kalau ayahmu Muggle, berarti kau adalah darah-campuran! Rose juga, tapi aku darah-murni."

Scorpius mendesah pelan. Disadari atau tidak, Kathleen masih terlihat membanggakan status darah-murninya.

"Maksudku, ayahku meninggal sebelum aku lahir dan ia hidup sebatang kara. Bagaimana aku tahu keluarganya?"

"Ah, kau kan bisa tanya ibumu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar nama mereka?" Scorpius sadar dan seketika ia merasa lebih bodoh dari Kathleen, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kalau hanya nama sih, Scorpius tahu.

.

XxX

 _Namaku Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass. Aku berdarah-campuran. Ayahku seorang Muggle Australia. Namanya Edmund Thomas Greengrass. Ayah dari ayahku bernama Robert Greengrass dan ibunya bernama Rosamund Spencer. Sedangkan ibuku penyihir Inggris berdarah-murni. Kebetulan nama keluarganya sama dengan nama keluarga ayahku. Astoria Diane Greengrass lahir dari Arthur Greengrass dan Mary Prince._

"Apa ini, Scorpius?"

Scorpius berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Di dalam kamar, Astoria menatap anak satu-satunya itu sambil mengangkat perkamen tugas Sejarah Sihir Scorpius.

"Mum, itu tugas sejarah sihirku. Professor Thomas menyuruh kami menulis tugas tentang keturunan keluargaku."

"Thomas? Mum tak pernah dengar."

"Dia guru baru. Baru mengajar tahun ajaran ini."

Scorpius yakin ia melihat gerakan tangan ibunya seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu pada perkamennya. Namun kemudian—yang membuat Scorpius heran—Astoria tidak jadi melakukannya. Astoria meletakkan kembali perkamen Scorpius di atas meja. Tentu saja! Itu tadi mungkin hanya perasaan berlebihannya saja, sebab Astoria memang agak aneh belakangan ini. Tak mungkin Astoria sampai mau merusak tugasnya, kan?

"Nah, Sayang," kata Astoria sambil meletakkan tangannya dengan anggun di pinggang, "di masa liburan yang singkat ini, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur berdua saja?"

Senyum otomatis mengembang di wajah Scorpius, dan itu membuat Astoria bahagia juga. Jika Astoria bahagia, Scorpius jadi tambah bahagia. Akhir-akhir ini Scorpius lebih jarang melihat ekspresi bahagia ibunya. Scorpius merindukan ibunya dulu, yang senantiasa terlihat bahagia sepanjang waktu. Astoria hanya sedih jika ada masalah tertentu, seperti ketika ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya sakit-sakitan. Tapi apa perubahan Astoria kali ini memang benar-benar masalah keluarga?

"Kita mau liburan kemana?"

"Ke Australia?"

Scorpius bertambah girang. "Benarkah itu, Mum? Kita akan ke rumah kita yang lama?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Astoria sambil mencubit pipi putranya.

"Hanya menebak. Aku kangen dengan kehidupan kita di sana."

"Kau benar-benar anak Mum. Tapi ingat, rumah itu sudah dibeli orang lain. Kau harus jadi anak baik di sana. Kita hanya tamu."

"Siap, Mum!"

.

XxX

Rumah yang disebut Scorpius sebagai 'Pondok Greengrass' itu masih sama seperti dulu. Scorpius memandang rumah itu dari luar dengan rindu. Rumah itu rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah tempat ia membagi banyak hal dengan ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di tanah Australia ini.

Udara sekitar rumah itu sebenarnya cukup panas tapi untungnya halamannya masih asri seperti dulu hingga membuat hawa lebih teduh. Di Australia memang sedang berlangsung musim panas, berbanding terbalik dengan Inggris.

Rumah itu sudah tampak hangat dari luar. Apalagi ketika Muggle yang jadi pemiliknya kini membuka pintu. Scorpius bisa mencium aroma rumah yang khas dan kental dengan kebahagiaan penghuninya, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Astoria," kata wanita tua itu, memeluk Astoria hangat. "Dan kau pasti Scorpius. Astaga, kau sudah besar sekali!"

"Senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda, Mrs Appel."

Mrs Appel adalah seorang janda yang almarhum suaminya seorang penyihir. Setelah suaminya meninggal, anaknya berkeluarga, dan Astoria dan Scorpius kembali ke Inggris, Mrs Appel membeli rumah itu. Rumah yang lebih kecil dari rumah sebelumnya. Dulu Scorpius sering dititipkan di rumah Mrs Appel ketika Astoria bekerja. Kebetulan rumahnya hanya berbeda gang.

Awalnya Mrs Appel memberi kamar kosong untuk ditempati Scorpius, tapi Scorpius menolak. Mrs Appel masih bisa menempati kamarnya sendirian tanpa harus berbagi dengan Astoria. Scorpius bisa tidur di sofa depan perapian. Kadangkala itu yang ia lakukan waktu kecil dulu. Asyik membaca buku di sofa hingga akhirnya ketiduran.

"Kau tidak tidur, Sofia?" kata Scorpius pada kucing betina Mrs Appel malam harinya. Kucing itu hanya menelengkan kepala, ekspresinya sangat lucu. Scorpius jadi tertawa.

Dengan posisi berbaring, Scorpius melanjutkan bicara dengan Sofia. "Dulu aku sering tidur disini. Bedanya, aku benar-benar sendirian di ruangan ini. Kami dulu tidak punya binatang peliharaan. Kami baru punya peliharaan setelah aku sekolah di Hogwarts. Dia burung hantuku. Tapi sekarang dia dititipkan di rumah Nenek Mary.

"Yang punya kucing itu Rose. Sebenarnya tidak, dia punyanya burung hantu. Yang punya kucing itu ibunya. Namanya Crookshanks. Dia sudah tua tapi entah kenapa masih hidup. Yah, namanya juga hewan dunia sihir. Bulunya panjang, tidak sepertimu. Warnanya jingga, dan ekornya seperti sikat botol…"

Scorpius berhenti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Rose dan ibunya Hermione, apalagi kucing bernama Crookshanks itu.

.

XxX

Peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy mengikuti Rose turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Alpen, nama peri-rumah itu, memegang lentera sementara Rose memegang senter kecil.

Alpen membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang juga difungsikan sebagai gudang. Dengan jentikan tangannya, ruang bawah tanah menjadi terang karena cahaya obor. Alpen menaruh lenteranya di lantai kemudian menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Kau tetap disitu, ya," kata Rose. "Beritahu aku kalau ada yang datang."

Alpen mengangguk hormat. Rose masuk ke dalam gudang, tetap memakai senternya agar matanya bisa melihat lebih baik. Rose mangamati segalanya dengan seksama. Beruntung ayah dan—terutama—ibunya cukup perfeksionis, hingga barang-barang di gudang itu tidak dibiarkan begitu saja. Semuanya dikelompokkan menurut jenisnya atau tanggalnya.

Ada beberapa kotak kayu yang bertuliskan 'Mainan Rose Waktu Bayi', 'Mainan Rose Umur 1-3 Tahun', dan seterusnya. Ada juga 'Pakaian Bayi Rose dari Kakek dan Nenek Granger', 'Buku Pelajaran Sekolah Draco dan Hermione', dan 'Surat-Surat untuk Hermione Tahun 1991-1999'.

Rose berhenti pada kotak kayu yang paling tersembunyi tempatnya. Saking tersembunyinya, ia tak akan menemukan kotak itu jika matanya tidak diset dalam mode teliti tingkat tinggi. Kotak kayu itu paling tidak menarik dibanding kotak-kotak kayu lain. Jika kotak lain terbuat dari kayu yang dipelitur, kotak itu dari kayu biasa yang masih kasar. Dan tidak seperti kotak-kotak lain, kotak itu tak ada labelnya.

Agak aneh sebetulnya mendapati kotak itu terkunci sedang kotak-kotak lain tidak. Rose memanggil Alpen untuk membuka kotak itu. Rose tidak bisa menyihir di luar sekolah bahkan hanya untuk 'Alohomora'. Selesai menunaikan tugasnya, Alpen kembali ke dekat pintu. Rose mengawasinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang akan datang, ia membuka kotak itu.

Ia menahan napas ketika aroma apak keluar dari kotak. Isinya koran-koran lama. Ada koran Daily Prophet dengan _layout_ lawas. Rose membaca cepat namun cermat koran-koran itu, satu demi satu. Tak ada yang menarik. Berita tentang ibunya dulu sudah ia ketahui semuanya. Termasuk keluarga ayahnya.

Di tumpukan paling bawah Rose menemukan beberapa edisi koran lain. Bukan Daily Prophet atau media Inggris lain. Koran-koran itu berbeda nama, namun ada dua kesamaan mereka: sama-sama terbitan Australia dan gambar-gambarnya tidak bergerak. Koran Muggle.

Rose mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari sakunya. Ia membaca daftar yang ia tulis di situ. Cocok. Memang koran-koran itu terbitan Australia semua.

Berdebar jantung Rose ketika ia mulai membaca satu koran. Sesekali matanya mengerling Alpen yang wajahnya juga ikutan tegang.

Mata Rose melebar ketika membaca _headline_ berita itu. Ia bisa mendengar Alpen merintih, namun ia tidak peduli. Selama Alpen tidak memberi tahu kalau ada orang datang, Rose tidak akan berhenti membaca.

"Miss," kata Alpen lagi. Wajahnya kini agak takut. Ia punya perasaan kalau Rose tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, namun Alpen tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Rose masih melotot, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia cepat-cepat membaca berita itu, lalu beralih pada koran Australia yang lain. Hingga semua koran itu habis ia baca cepat, ekspresi Rose masih sama. Cepat-cepat ia lipat koran-koran itu. Koran-koran Inggris ia masukkan kembali ke kotak. Ia menyuruh Alpen mendekat untuk mengunci kotak itu dengan sihir, kemudian ia letakkan di tempatnya semula. Setelah yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Rose buru-buru menyembunyikan koran-koran itu ke dalam jubahnya. Ia memang sengaja keluar rumah sejenak sebelumnya, agar punya alasan mengenakan jubah musim dinginnya yang besar dan tebal itu. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang curiga karena badannya memang kelihatan lebih berisi ketika memakainya. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam jubahnya, jikalau ia bertemu seseorang.

Selagi Rose menyempatkan diri mencari buku di salah satu rak, Alpen sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Rose tahu ayahnya menyimpan buku berjudul _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ di gudang ini alih-alih di perpustakaan pribadi mereka. Buku lawas tentang keluarga penyihir berdarah-murni di awal abad 20. Keluarga Malfoy ada di antara nama-nama keluarga itu.

Alpen menyadari ada orang yang turun ke bawah bertepatan ketika Rose sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. Rose juga menyadarinya.

"Rose! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Hermione tampak terkejut mendapati anak satu-satunya itu ada di gudang bawah tanah.

Rose menunjukkan buku _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ di tangannya. "Untuk tugas sekolah."

"Kau cari buku itu, Rose? Kenapa tidak bilang? Nanti biar Mum yang mencarikan."

"Mum, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi kau masih ingat, kan? Jangan pernah masuk ke sini tanpa Mum atau Dad."

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak ingat kenapa."

"Rose," kata Hermione, memutar bola mata. "Kau tahu kenapa. Ini ruang bawah tanah. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa ada di sini."

"Memangnya ada apa? Hantu? Aku Gryffindor. Aku bukan penakut kalau untuk begini saja. Dan Alpen bersamaku."

"Hentikan, Rose. Kita sudah pernah mendiskusikan ini. Disini banyak barang-barang lama. Kami meletakkan mantra-mantra agar mereka tidak mudah rusak. Belum lagi hal-hal lain yang tidak kauketahui."

"Memangnya hal-hal apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Rose!" tegur Hermione.

Rose menghela napas. "Baik, Mum."

"Kau janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Janji."

Hermione tampak lega. Ia membiarkan putrinya dan Alpen naik ke atas duluan sementara Hermione menutup kembali ruang bawah tanah itu.

.

XxX

Scorpius berbaris mengantri di depan sebuah _food truck_ penjual es krim. Di musim panas seperti ini sangat enak makan es krim yang segar. Sejauh yang ia ingat, penjual es krim ini sudah berjualan ketika Scorpius masih tinggal di sini. Paman penjual itu terlihat berbeda dengan rambut pendeknya, namun Scorpius yakin ia masih orang yang sama.

Paman itu tidak mengenali Scorpius. Selain karena Scorpius sudah banyak berubah, suasana saat itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Akhirnya setelah mengantri cukup lama, Scorpius berhasil mendapatkan tiga buah es krim _cup_ untuk dirinya, Astoria, dan Mrs Appel.

Kedua wanita itu asyik bercengkrama ketika Scorpius datang. Beberapa hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama-sama. Jalan-jalan ke tempat yang dulu biasa ia dan Astoria kunjungi, ditambah dengan rekomendasi lain dari Mrs Appel.

Hari ini sore terakhirnya di Australia sebab besok pagi ia dan Astoria kembali ke Inggris. Entah kenapa Scorpius merasa kurang rela. Ini tempat kelahirannya dan tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali ke sini lagi. Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk kembali kesini sering-sering. Ia tak punya keluarga disini.

Setelah menghabiskan es krim mereka kembali ke rumah setelah seharian di luar. Untung Mrs Appel wanita yang bugar. Ia tak tampak kelelahan setelah lama di luar.

Mrs Appel dan Astoria masak istimewa untuk makan malam, karena besok Astoria dan Scorpius akan kembali ke Inggris. Scorpius senang jika ada yang masak spesial seperti ini, apalagi jika melihat ekspresi bahagia ibunya. Kalau ingin meminta, Scorpius ingin seperti ini terus.

Selesai makan malam, Scorpius ingin membantu dua wanita itu membereskan meja atau cuci piring. Tapi Astoria mencegah.

"Scorpius, kau beli bahan makanan untuk besok, ya. Tadi lupa tidak sekalian beli. Untuk sarapan besok."

Scorpius mengangguk. Mrs Appel mencatat apa saja yang perlu dibeli Scorpius. Astoria lalu membuka dompetnya.

"Tak usah repot, Astoria. Pakai uangku saja. Kalian kan tamuku."

"Tidak. Justru karena kami yang jadi tamu, maka pakai uangku saja. Kami sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan." Tapi Mrs Appel sudah lebih dulu melesakkan sejumlah uang ke tangan Scorpius.

Scorpius meminjam sepeda kayuh Mrs Appel. Jarak toko bahan makanan tidak terlalu jauh. Ia dulu juga sudah biasa ke situ. Tapi mungkin penjualnya tidak akan mengenalinya juga. Bagus juga sih, sebab ia sendiri tidak akan bisa menjawab jika ditanya, "Nama sekolahmu apa di Inggris?" Ia tidak suka berbohong.

Orang yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir itu sekaligus pemilik tokonya. Ia masih orang yang sama. Wanita muda yang bersemangat. Namun lima tahun sudah berlalu. Mungkin ia sekarang sudah memasuki umur tiga puluh. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir kuda seperti biasanya.

Scorpius membalas senyumnya cepat, kemudian memilih belanjaan sendiri di rak-rak toko. Setelah catatan dari Mrs Appel terbeli semua, ia sengaja tidak langsung ke kasir. Ia melihat-lihat rak lain, mencoba mengingat barang-barang apa saja yang pernah ia lihat dulu.

Scorpius teringat Rose lagi ketika ia melihat satu merek cokelat. Cokelat itu favorit ibunya dulu. Scorpius juga menyukainya. Maka ia membeli delapan batang sekaligus. Untung saja ia bawa uang sendiri. Setelah itu baru ia menuju kasir.

"Orang Inggris?" tanya si kasir, ketika mendengar Scorpius menanyakan total belanjaan.

"Hu-uh," jawab Scorpius. Ia memang sengaja menonjolkan aksen Inggrisnya.

Kasir itu tersenyum lagi. "Mau kantong dari sini atau kau bawa kantong sendiri?"

"Oh, ini," kata Scorpius. Ia mengeluarkan kantong belanjaan yang tadi diberi Mrs Appel.  
Sesampai di rumah, Scorpius yang baru memarkirkan sepeda melihat Sofia berjalan ke belakang rumah. Alis Scorpius terangkat, ingin tahu apa yang kucing itu lakukan di situ.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, berniat mengagetkan Sofia. Kucing itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Scorpius. Ia hanya duduk di sana, bengong. Kemudian tiba-tiba matanya fokus pada sesuatu. Ia membungkuk, kemudian menerkam sesuatu yang ternyata belalang. Sofia terlihat senang dengan tangkapannya. Scorpius hampir tertawa melihatnya ketika ia mendengar suara Mrs Appel. Rumah bagian belakang memang dekat dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

"Kau yakin, Astoria? Kembali ke sini lagi?" suara Mrs Appel terdengar agak pelan tapi jelas.

"Tentu. Aku sepertinya membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya dulu Scorpius kusekolahkan di Ilvermorny saja. Dan kami tidak perlu kembali ke Inggris."

"Tapi ibumu kan sedang sakit-sakitan waktu itu?"

"Ada Daphne dan Philip di sana. Lagipula aku bisa berkunjung ke sana kapan saja. Toh aku di sini sendirian. Scorpius ada di sekolahnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau dulu kembali ke Inggris? Kukira kesehatan ibumu jadi alasannya."

"Iya, sebenarnya."

"Lalu sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Aku tidak menyesal, Kate. Tidak ada kata menyesal sudah membahagiakan ibuku. Hanya saja… ini Australia. Semua permasalahan itu kan berawal dari sini."

"Dan kau ingin kembali ke sini?" nada suara Mrs Appel seperti heran. Astoria tidak berkata apapun, tapi Scorpius tahu ibunya itu mengangguk. Ia makin penasaran. Ia dan ibunya akan kembali ke Australia? Kenapa ibunya tidak bilang apapun? Walau menyukai tempat ini, tapi kehidupannya sekarang ada di Inggris. Ia masih sekolah juga.

"Toria, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuat keputusan. Baik Inggris maupun Australia, dua-duanya punya kenangan akan itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" nada suara Astoria terdengar menuntut. "Daphne bilang dia akan memunculkan kembali kasusnya. Menurutku ini tidak perlu. Lagipula ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku tidak bertemu _orang_ _itu_. Apalagi sampai pingsan. Untung saja kereta Scorp sudah pergi."

Kemudian Astoria menceritakan sesuatu. Scorpius kaget mendengar ibunya pingsan setelah Hogwarts Express pergi. Untung saja ia ditemukan kakaknya.

"Kau ingin lari dari orang itu? Seharusnya kau tahu sedetik setelah memutuskan kembali ke Inggris, kemungkinan besar kalian akan bertemu kembali."

Astoria tak menjawab, tapi Scorpius bisa menebak. Ibunya itu pasti sedang kebingungan. Tapi… orang siapa? Siapa orang itu hingga ibunya terlibat kasus? Siapa? Apa dia….? Tapi kasus apa? Kedengarannya lebih serius dari yang Scorpius pikirkan.

"Aku akan kirim surat setelah tiba di Inggris," kata Astoria, tak menjawab pertanyaan Mrs Appel. Terdengar suara kursi diseret dan Astoria berdiri. "Dimana Scorpius? Dia tak kembali-kembali! Oh, ya, seperti biasa, ia memang seperti ayahnya!"

"Ayahnya yang _itu_?" Terdengar suara Mrs Appel yang juga mendorong kursi.

"Ya!"

Scorpius berjalan tanpa suara sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya seperti memiliki paling tidak dua ayah. Satu ayah sungguhan dan satu ayah yang dianggap sungguhan, hingga harus ditimpali dengan, "Ayahnya yang _itu_?" Memikirkannya perasaan Scorpius jadi aneh.

"Oh, ini dia anak Edmund," kata Astoria begitu mendapati Scorpius di depan pintu. Scorpius menatap ibunya yang ternyata tidak kesal, malah tersenyum, walau sedang berkacak pinggang. Mrs Appel yang ada di belakangnya juga tersenyum.

"Hai, Mum. Maaf aku tadi berkeliling sebentar."

Di dalam mereka membuka belanjaan Scorpius. Mata Astoria melebar melihat cokelat yang ada di dalam kantong. Walau terlihat senang, tapi Astoria bertanya, "Hei, Scorpy, kau tidak memakai uang Mrs Appel untuk ini, kan?"

"Tidak, Mum. Aku beli sendiri."

Scorpius memberi ibunya dan Mrs Appel masing-masing dua cokelat, tapi Mrs Appel hanya mau menerima satu. "Aku sudah tua, Nak. Aku ambil satu saja."

Astoria menghitung cokelat Scorpius. "Hei, Scorp, cokelatmu ada lima! Banyak sekali."

"Ya. Aku juga membelikan Rose dua buah."

Alis Astoria terangkat. Mrs Appel bertanya, "Rose? Wah, siapa itu?"

Scorpius tersenyum. "Dia temanku."

"Benarkah?" Mrs Appel tidak percaya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah. Ini sudah malam. Scorp, ayo sikat gigi lalu tidur," perintah Astoria, kembali ke dirinya yang berbeda. Mrs Appel mengernyit tak paham.

.

XxX

Scorpius sengaja tak menanyakan hal yang ia dengar dari percakapan ibunya dan Mrs Appel. Ia rasa belum saatnya. Lagipula liburan ini semua keluarganya berkumpul di Greengrass Manor. Ia berharap bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara ibunya dan Daphne. Juga pamannya Philip. Mungkin ia bisa tahu sesuatu soal rencana pindah itu. Dan soal kasus itu… sepertinya itu kasus sudah cukup lama. Pasti paman dan bibinya dua-duanya tahu.

Scorpius berusaha mengikuti kemanapun ibunya pergi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ibunya memang kelihatan tidak curiga, tapi selalu tahu kalau Scorpius ada di dekatnya. Dengan halus Astoria 'mengusir' Scorpius agar berkumpul saja dengan para sepupunya.

Dengan malas Scorpius menyeret kakinya. Disaat seperti ini ia berharap punya Telinga-Terjulur koleksi Sihir Sakti Weasley.

Oh! Benar juga. Scorpius bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley dan membelinya! Ia tersenyum sendiri dengan rencananya.

"Ada apa kau mau ke Diagon Alley?" tanya Victoria Parkinson, murid kelas enam Slytherin.

"Pingin jalan-jalan saja."

"Ayo, aku mau!" sahut sepupu paling kecil, Margaret, anak Paman Philip. "Kebetulan persediaan tintaku mau habis dan aku mau menambah koleksi pena-buluku."

Sepupu yang lain sahut menyahut menyatakan keinginan mereka ke Diagon Alley. Scorpius meringis. Ya, harusnya ia tahu kepergian mereka ke Diagon Alley tidak hanya untuk menuruti rencananya seorang.

.

XxX

Victoria dengan telaten menjaga saudara-saudaranya agar tidak terpisah. Mereka berangkat bersama dan mereka pulang juga harus bersama. Apalagi ketika masuk Sihir Sakti Weasley yang sudah pasti penuh barang lelucon.

Scorpius untungnya bisa memisahkan diri. Ia hanya setahun lebih muda dari Victoria, tentunya ia tidak perlu dijaga. Ia menyusuri rak demi rak, tapi tak menemukan barang yang dicari.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?"

George Weasley sang pemilik toko berdiri di sampingnya. Senyumnya lebar, siap melayani pelanggannya.

"Ehm… Pak, apa kau punya Telinga-Terjulur?"

"Telinga-Terjulur, eh? Sayang sekali stok terakhir baru terbeli. Dan kau tahu siapa yang membelinya?" kata George, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku masih ingat, kau kelas lima, kan? Jadi pasti tahu anak Hermione Malfoy."

"Rose?"

George nyengir. "Rosie! Lihat siapa disini!" teriaknya ke arah lain toko.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul Rose Malfoy. Tampak cantik dan anggun seperti biasanya. Karena itulah Scorpius tahu tipe orang seperti Rose takkan tertarik dengan hal-hal lelucon.

"Kau membeli Telinga-Terjulur?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya. Sulit dipercaya, bukan?" sela George. "Kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan itu."

Pipi Rose memerah. "Jangan berpikiran begitu, Paman."

"Tapi kau tidak mau aku mengadu pada ibu atau ayahmu."

"Mereka tak akan senang kalau aku membeli barang macam begini. Terutama Mum."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Asal jangan dibuat nakal, ya. Kau Prefek soalnya," kata George, lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan seringai khasnya.

Rose masih tampak agak malu, jadi Scorpius yang bicara duluan. "Oh, jadi kau _Rosie_ , membeli barang itu, eh?"

"Scorpius, berhenti. Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Kau mau menguping siapa?" tanya Scorpius _to the point_.

"Kau juga mau menguping siapa?" tanya Rose balik.

"Hanya iseng. Beberapa murid Slytherin membicarakannya dan aku penasaran," jawab Scorpius meyakinkan. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku mau menunjukkannya pada Kakek dan Nenek Granger."

"Benarkah?" tanya Scorpius, bergantian menatap Rose dan bungkusan yang gadis itu bawa. Rose mengangguk mantap.

Sebenarnya Scorpius penasaran dengan tujuan Rose membeli Telinga-Terjulur, tapi ia lebih memikirkan ketidakberuntungannya sendiri. Hanya perbedaan sekian menit dan ia harus kehilangan stok terakhir Telinga-Terjulur. Ketika bertanya pada George, stok yang baru akan tersedia lagi setelah liburan akhir tahun usai. Jadilah ia kembali dari Diagon Alley tanpa membawa apa-apa. Keluarganya agak heran, tapi bagaimana Scorpius bisa jujur kalau yang ia inginkan sebenarnya Telinga-Terjulur?

"Aku sebenarnya ingin beli buku terbaru Flourish and Blotts, tapi ternyata uangku tidak cukup."

"Buku apa memangnya?" tanya Paman Philip.

"Legenda Makhluk-Makhluk Mistis dari Seluruh Dunia."

Keesokan harinya, Paman Philip langsung memberinya uang dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Itu hadiah untuk Scorpius, katanya. Uang itu bisa digunakan membeli _buku idaman_ Scorpius. Scorpius merasa bersalah, sebab perkataan bohongnya telah menipu orang lain. Tapi ia juga tak bisa jujur. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang kalau ia punya beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggunya? Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa langsung mendapat jawaban, jadi ia kira Telinga-Terjulur bisa membantunya.

Jadilah sampai liburan usai Scorpius tidak mendapat petunjuk lebih banyak.

Ketika waktunya kembali ke sekolah, Astoria tampak setengah hati mengantar anaknya ke stasiun. Bukan karena tak ingin melepas anak semata wayangnya. Itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi ia masih terbayang peristiwa terakhir kali setelah kereta Scorpius pergi.

"Mum, lihat itu," tunjuk Scorpius ke arah lain. Astoria mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan tampak tak nyaman.

"Itu keluarga Malfoy. Ayo kita sapa Rose."

Astoria tak bisa menghindar. Kekuatan Scorpius sudah melebihi kekuatannya. Dengan gampang Scorpius menggandengnya sambil berjalan tanpa kesusahan.

"Hai, Rose!" sapa Scorpius.

"Hai, Scorpius."

Orangtua Rose ikut menoleh. "Selamat pagi, Mr dan Mrs Malfoy," kata Scorpius tanpa melepas tangan ibunya.

Scorpius mengamati saat-saat ekspresi orangtua Rose dan ibunya berubah.

"Astoria."

Terdengar Draco Malfoy berkata. Astoria yang agak menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Sementara Hermione menoleh pada suaminya.

"Oh… hai."

"Mana… Daphne?" suara Draco terdengar agak kikuk.

"Dia," jawab Astoria, tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku kesini bersama Scorpy."

"Scorpy?" tanya Draco.

"Anakku, Scorpius," kata Astoria, menoleh pada putranya.

"Oh, ya, ya. Scorpius… Hyperion… bukan?"

Hermione segera menyahut, "Wah, Draco, kau tahu namanya? Rose yang cerita, ya?"

"Tidak. Kathleen Bletchley yang bilang. Dia temannya Scorpius dan Rose. Waktu itu kami bertemu di Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? Apa waktu Dad habis mengunjungiku di Three Broomsticks?"

"Iya, Sayang," jawab Draco, hilang rasa kikuknya. "Oh ya, Astoria, kudengar kau dulu tinggal di Australia, ya?"

"Ya… dari mana kautahu?"

"Kathleen Bletchley lagi yang bilang. Baru kemarin kami bertemu."

Scorpius tersipu. Walau ia tahu Kathleen menyukainya, tapi apa harus selalu membicarakannya tiap bertemu orang lain?

"Aku yakin Scorpius akan jadi laki-laki yang kuat, seperti ibunya. Iya, kan… Nak?" Draco beralih pada Scorpius. Pemuda itu tambah yakin kalau Kathleen memang sudah cerita banyak tentangnya. Tentu saja ia akan jadi orang yang kuat, sebab siapa lagi yang akan melindungi ibunya kalau bukan ia sendiri?

Tangan Draco tiba-tiba memegang pipi Scorpius, mengusapnya pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh Scorpius. Ketika dilihatnya mata kelabu Draco, Scorpius tahu pria itu _mungkin_ merasakan hal yang sama.

"Anak-anak," terdengar suara Hermione. "Kereta sudah akan berangkat. Kau Prefek, kan, Rose? Kau harus segera naik untuk rapat."

"Kau juga Prefek, kan, Nak?" kata Draco lagi pada Scorpius. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Lagi-lagi Kathleen yang cerita." Draco menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Scorpius. Ada rasa aneh di hati Scorpius yang entah apa artinya.

Scorpius mengangguk pelan, kemudian pamit pada keluarga Malfoy. Kali ini ibunya yang memimpinnya, bukan dirinya seperti tadi. Astoria membawanya menjauh dari keluarga Malfoy.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Scorpy," kata Astoria. Air mata mulai menggenang, bersiap tumpah.

Scorpius ingin berkata " _Jaga_ _dirimu juga, Mum. Jangan sampai pingsan lagi_ " tapi tampaknya ia tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Alih-alih, Scorpius membawa ibunya tambah menjauh, sampai tidak lagi bisa melihat keluarga Malfoy.

"Mum juga. Aku sayang padamu," ucap Scorpius. Tanpa malu ia mengecup kedua pipi dan dahi ibunya. Astoria kemudian memeluknya lama, dan tanpa suara ia menangis. Jubah Scorpius jadi basah sedikit karenanya.

Ketika kereta perlahan berjalan, Scorpius masih berdiri di jendela. Ia memandanginya hingga sang ibu tak kelihatan, hanya untuk memastikan ibunya tak akan pingsan lagi.

"Mum…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter:  
**

 _"Scorpius, melindungi dan dilidungi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender."_

 _"Aku sudah terbiasa melindungi ibuku bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Rasanya lemah kalau—"_

 _"Scorpius, tidak ada yang namanya lemah ketika kau berbuat kebaikan maupun yang menerima kebaikan. Selama masih ada kehidupan di dunia, maka akan terus ada orang yang menolong dan ditolong."_

 _Scorpius menelan ludah dan ia mulai kedinginan. Ia memang tidak memakai baju setebal Rose, tapi ia tidak mau beranjak dari sisi gadis itu. Scorpius menoleh sedikit dan mendapati mata Rose terlihat bening di kegelapan di bawah bulan._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Rose, mengangkat kepalanya. Scorpius menggeleng. Rose meletakkan lagi kepalanya di pundak Scorpius, membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman. Scorpius juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rose. Mereka menutup mata, tak bicara, merasa damai, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka._


	7. Celaka Lagi dan Sakit

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

"Rose Antlia Malfoy," kata Profesor Thomas menggema. "Darah-campuran. Lahir dari Draco Lucius Malfoy, darah-murni, putra dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Black," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengangguk pada murid-muridnya, "dan Hermione Jean Granger, kelahiran-Muggle, putri dari Stephen Granger dan Jasmine Lewis."

Ia memimpin murid-muridnya untuk bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali." Kemudian berjalan ke arah murid lain.

"Viola Birgitte Hitchens," ia membaca lagi, "Darah-campuran. Putri dari—oh, ibumu orang Denmark, kutebak?"

Viola Hitchens mengangguk. Profesor Thomas melanjutkan membaca hingga ke beberapa anak lain. Namun pada akhirnya, tugas itu mereka simpan hingga kelas usai.

Sambil merapikan tugas murid-muridnya, Profesor Thomas berkata, "Tugasnya akan kukembalikan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang baru, ya!"

Murid-murid mengiyakan, namun begitu guru baru itu keluar, hampir semuanya mengeluh.

"Dia memang asik, sih, tapi kok hobi ngasih tugas, ya?" protes Kathleen Bletchley paling keras. Sambil menggerutu kecil ia merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Mendengarnya Scorpius menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuangnya. Memang sih guru yang satu itu termasuk rajin memberi tugas, namun Scorpius tak begitu keberatan. Ia termasuk siswa cerdas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Profesor Thomas, Rose?"

Scorpius memutar kepalanya dan merasa tak nyaman. John Cooperstein sedang mengajak Rose bicara. Di mata Scorpius, John benar-benar sok manis dan cari muka. Tapi yang ia tak habis pikir, Rose seperti tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia malah jadi ngobrol asyik dengan rekan Prefek satu asramanya itu.

"Hei, Scorp, ayo kita makan siang," ajak Kathleen.

"Atau kau masih mau melihat mereka pacaran?" sahut Zabini lalu tertawa.

Kathleen merengut. "Dia tidak naksir Rose!"

"Tentu saja iya!" kata Zabini ngeyel. "Kau tidak cemburu? Dan kau malah ikut-ikutan akrab dengan Malfoy, Kath?"

"Aku tidak cemburu, kok," kata Kathleen, menggelayut di lengan Scorpius lagi. Zabini dan Austin yang melihatnya tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Scorp, menyerah saja. Malfoy tidak naksir kamu balik."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak naksir dia! Aku—" Scorpius menggantung ucapannya.

Zabini dan Austin tertawa lagi. "Tuh kan, kau bahkan nggak bisa ngomong lagi. Itu sudah jelas. Selalu saja begitu," Zabini merebut lengan Scorpius dari Kathleen, kemudian menyeretnya keluar kelas.

.

XxX

"Anda memanggil saya, Profesor?"

"Oh, Greengrass. Silakan duduk."

Scorpius duduk di depan Profesor Thomas, bertanya-tanya kenapa guru itu memanggilnya.

Tersenyum, guru itu berkata, "Aku sudah mendengar kalau kau termasuk murid yang cerdas di sekolah ini." Ia berhenti untuk mengamati senyum terkembang di wajah Scorpius. "Kau juga Prefek dan pemain Quidditch."

"Ya, Profesor," ucap Scorpius, walau masih merasa penasaran.

"Begini, Nak, aku sudah mengoreksi semua pekerjaan dari kelasmu. Semuanya melakukannya dengan baik, jadi kuberi mereka nilai bagus. Tapi sayangnya," ujar Profesor Thomas, "waktu mengoreksi pekerjaan terkahir, yaitu pekerjaanmu, aku khawatir kau belum mengerjakannya dengan benar."

"Oh, ya? Belum benar bagaimana, Profesor?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Profesor Thomas mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pekerjaan Scorpius. Kemudian dengan tongkat sihirnya, ia mengetuk-ngetuk tugas itu dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra sederhana namun tidak pernah didengar Scorpius. Awalnya tidak terjadi apapun, tapi kemudian muncul sinar merah.

Profesor Thomas kembali menatap Scorpius. "Nah, warna merah. Artinya pekerjaannya ada yang salah."

Ekspresi Scorpius kebingungan. Ia sudah beberapa kali membaca pekerjaannya dan ia yakin tidak ada yang salah, bahkan satu huruf pun.

"Lihat ini," kata Profesor Thomas. Ia kemudian mengambil pekerjaan murid lain, mengetesnya seperti tadi, dan muncul cahaya keperakan. "Seperti ini pekerjaan yang sudah benar."

Melihat ekspresi Scorpius, Profesor Thomas memberikan tugas Scorpius. "Coba kau baca lagi."

Tapi Scorpius sudah terlalu sering membacanya. Sekali lagi ia membacanya, kata demi kata, huruf demi huruf, bahkan tata bahasanya juga. Jangan-jangan ia tak sengaja menuliskan sesuatu yang berbau Bahasa Inggris Australia. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Mananya yang salah? Apa ada mantra yang bisa menunjukkan mananya yang salah? Beri tahu saya salahnya dimana."

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, belum ada mantra yang bisa menunjukkan bagian mana dari tugas murid yang salah," jawab Profesor Thomas. "Tapi aku bisa membawanya ke Profesor Sprout, mungkin beliau tahu. Aku guru muda dan baru, mungkin ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu."

Scorpius mengangguk kemudian permisi. Di luar, pikirannya mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa benar yang dikatakan gurunya kalau pekerjaannya salah? Mengingatnya Scorpius ingat orangtuanya. Ibunya, Astoria, dan ayahnya, Edmund…

Tapi Scorpius tak ada waktu untuk terus memikirkan tugasnya yang salah itu. Setiap orang pernah salah, bahkan seringkali kesalahan yang tidak disadari. Atau malah mantra koreksi Profesor Thomas yang salah? Bisa jadi. Scorpius lebih memilih fokus belajar yang lain, menjalankan tugas sebagai Prefek, dan main Quidditch. Apalagi ini tahun OWL-nya. Ia harus belajar lebih rajin untuk kelas NEWT.

Untuk patroli Prefek, untung saja tidak pernah dipasangkan sesama lelaki. Paling tidak satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, bisa juga lintas kelas dan asrama. Ia bersyukur tidak akan mungkin dipasangkan dengan John Cooperstein. Sebaliknya, ia bingung jika suatu saat pemuda itu dipasangkan dengan Rose. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja _request_ pada Ketua Murid untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Seperti Scorpius biasanya, ia juga tak begitu kesulitan dengan pelajaran dan Quidditch. Hanya, Katharina Walter selalu mewanti-wantinya agar tidak jatuh lagi saat pertandingan. Scorpius merasa Katharina semata khawatir pada Slytherin, bukan padanya.

Tapi rupanya John Cooperstein masih 'dendam' padanya, dan itu membuat prasangka Scorpius padanya mungkin memang benar. Memang bukan John yang menyerangnya, tapi Beater Ravenclaw teman baik John. Mungkin agak jahat langsung menuduh, tapi entah kenapa hari itu semua beban naik ke kepalanya dan itu membuatnya gampang sensitif. Semua beban pelajaran, tugas Prefek, Quidditch, dan tiba-tiba saja… tugas Profesor Thomas itu. Ia memang tidak terlalu memikirkan tugas itu sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tugas itu terasa makin memberatkannya.

Sebelum pingsan, Scorpius sempat meminta Madam Longbottom untuk tidak menghubungi ibunya lagi.

.

XxX

Scorpius terbangun karena suara di sekitarnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, dilihatnya Kathleen dan Rose sedang berbincang. Ia mengerutkan dahi, masih belum terbiasa dengan keakraban dua gadis itu. Walau dulu mereka tidak akrab, seingatnya Kathleen memang tidak pernah 'cemburu' pada Rose. Namun itulah wanita. Kata orang, wanita kadang susah dimengerti.

"Hai, Scorp," Kathleen duluan yang menyapa. "Sudah baikan?"

Masih pusing sedikit, tapi Scorpius yakin ia tidak kenapa-napa.

"Jangan diajak ngomong dulu, Kath," kata Rose lembut. Scorpius lagi-lagi heran dibuatnya. "Untung saja tidak separah yang awal. Ini masih hari yang sama dengan hari pertandingan."

Scorpius duduk perlahan lalu menatap ruangan Rumah Sakit. Penerangannya sudah dinyalakan dan di luar jendela tampak gelap.

"Aku… tidak akan melewatkan pelajaran kalau begitu?" kata Scorpius.

"Jangan bodoh," ujar Kathleen. "Kau tidak akan masuk sekolah besok. Setidaknya untuk besok saja, kok."

Tapi semakin kedua gadis itu melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan, makin pusing kepala Scorpius. Madam Longbottom segera menyuruh Kathleen dan Rose kembali ke asrama. Kathleen memegang tangan Scopius manja seperti biasanya sebelum berpisah. Rose juga menggenggam tangan Scorpius, dan seketika rasa nyaman muncul. Malam itu ia tidur dengan damai.

.

XxX

Pagi-pagi buta Madam Longbottom membangunkan Scorpius. Istri gurunya itu mendudukkannya di kursi yang di hadapkan di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Madam Longbottom bilang udara subuh baik bagi kesehatan. Memang begitu adanya. Terakhir kali ia dirawat di sini, matron itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelumnya Scorpius akan ngobrol dengan pasien lain sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Namun kali ini ia sendirian. Madam Longbottom sempat mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi tak lama.

"Oh ya, Madam," kata Scorpius sebelum Madam Longbottom pergi. "Kalau boleh tahu obat ini kegunaannya apa?"

"Oh, itu. Obat itu untuk menambah jumlah darah," jawabnya. "Minum setelah makan, ya."

"Menambah jumlah darah? Memang darah saya banyak yang hilang?"

"Cukup banyak, walau tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Untung sudah ada pendonor sukarela, jadi kau lebih cepat tertolong."

"Pendonor darah sukarela?"

"Oh, para gadis itu belum memberitahumu?" ujar Madam Longbottom. "Kemarin kau ditransfusi darah. Pendonornya Malfoy lagi."

Setelah Madam Longbottom pergi, Scorpius sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia dapat transfusi darah? Dari Rose lagi? Ini membuatnya merasa seperti laki-laki yang lemah. Seingatnya, baik kecelakaan yang lalu atau sekarang, tidak sebegitu serius, tapi kenapa ia harus dapat transfusi darah? Kenapa darahnya banyak yang hilang?

Kemudian ia mengingat masa lalunya. Ia jarang sekali celaka hingga berdarah. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, kecelakaan terparah dialaminya ketika masih di Australia dulu. Waktu itu ia masih kecil dan terjatuh dari ayunan. Astoria menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Scorpius kehilangan banyak darah.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya jatuhmu tidak begitu parah, tapi Mum sangat panik waktu lihat darahmu banyak yang keluar."_

Ya, perkataan ibunya dulu sesuai dengan yang dialaminya sekarang. Dan ketika Kathleen dan Rose menjenguk lagi sebelum masuk kelas, Scorpius menceritakan tentang itu. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Tapi berbeda dengan Kathleen yang tidak begitu memikirkannya, Rose terlihat serius.

Scorpius juga menceritakannya pada Madam Longbottom. Perempuan itu juga sama seperti Rose.

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi keselamatanmu yang paling utama. Aku harus cepat bertindak," katanya. "Terima kasih, Nak. Aku akan belajar lebih banyak lagi. Kautahu, sepanjang karirku menangani penyihir, belum ada yang seperti ini. Tapi kau tenang saja, sepertinya tidak ada yang serius."

Jika matron Rumah Sakit yang berkata seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

.

XxX

Scorpius merasa malas kembali ke asramanya. Bukannya Scorpius pengecut, tapi ia merasa tidak suka sekaligus takut karena sudah mengecewakan asramanya. Walau dengan pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw lalu mereka menang, tapi ia sudah terjatuh dua kali.

Lega ia ketika hanya sedikit orang yang menyadari kepulangannya. Tapi ia menjadi kecewa ketika Katharina Walter dengan terus terang akan mencopotnya dari posisi pemain utama.

"Greengrass, kalau kau seperti ini terus, maka terpaksa posisimu diambil pemain pengganti," kata Katharina dengan nada peringatan. "Untung saja dengan dua Chaser kita masih bisa menang."

Katharina benar, Scorpius sangat tahu. Tapi ia marah sekaligus kecewa karena si perfeksionis satu itu mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi, seakan ia penyakit yang harus segera dibuang. Hanya sedikit rasa perhatian yang ditunjukkannya. Tapi ia juga tahu diri dengan kondisinya, dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Tanpa menimpali, Scorpius langsung masuk kamarnya. Sisa hari itu dilaluinya di kamar, sibuk memandangi makhluk-makhluk Danau Hitam dari jendela.

.

XxX

Awal bulan Maret ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade lagi. Sudah seminggu sejak Scorpius kembali dari Rumah Sakit dan kondisinya sudah benar-benar pulih, dan sudah seminggu itu pula Scorpius jarang menangkap sosok Rose. Mereka hanya bertemu waktu di kelas dan tak ada waktu untuk ngobrol. Lagipula Kathleen masih selalu nempel padanya dan Rose masih suka ngobrol dengan John Cooperstein.

Scorpius tahu kelakuannya ini aneh, tapi ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menghindari Kathleen. Ia siaga di dekat asrama Gryffindor, bersembunyi di lorong terdekat. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengecek apakah yang keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk adalah Rose.

"Greengrass?"

Scorpius melonjak sedikit dan ia jadi agak malu. Di belakangnya ada orang lain yang entah kapan sudah ada di situ. Prefek kelas enam Gryffindor yang juga sepupu Albus Potter, Lucy Weasley berdiri di belakangnya. Rambut merahnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai. Melihatnya Scorpius jadi ingat Emma, adik Hugo Weasley.

"Oh, kau, Weasley," balas Scorpius sambil nyengir.

"Sedang ngapain?"

"Cuma kebetulan lewat sini," kata Scorpius, kali ini kebohongannya tidak meyakinkan. Lucy tersenyum lebar dan Scorpius jadi tambah malu.

"Kalau kau cari Malfoy, dia sudah keluar sama Cooperstein dari tadi."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Scorpius, secara tidak langsung mengakui kebohongannya. "Apa urusan Prefek?"

"Tugas Prefek lebih longgar ketika kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Yang mengurusi murid-murid adalah Kepala Asrama," ujar Lucy, mengulang salah satu poin pada bab 'Kelonggaran Tugas Prefek' di 'Panduan Prefek dan Ketua Murid Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts'. Scorpius nyengir dan Lucy berkata lagi, "Mau pergi denganku? Mungkin kita bisa ketemu Malfoy di sana. Aku dapat bocoran dari Albus kalau Malfoy mau ke Madam Puddifoot."

Scorpius mendelik. Madam Puddifoot kan tempat untuk kencan?

.

XxX

Rasanya agak aneh jalan berdua dengan Lucy Weasley ke Hogsmeade. Pertama, mereka tidak benar-benar berteman. Scorpius hanya mengetahui gadis itu karena ia Weasley dan Prefek. Kedua, karena jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis bisa membuat orang salah paham, seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Beberapa murid, terutama para gadis memandangi mereka keheranan campur tidak suka. Tapi Lucy tak tampak terpengaruh dengan itu semua.

"Hei, Scorp!"

Scorpius terlonjak lagi seperti waktu Lucy memergokinya tadi, namun kali ini yang mengagetkannya adalah Zabini, teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Alan!" sahut Scorpius sebal.

"Wah wah wah…" Zabini berbisik padanya. "Sekarang setelah gagal dapat teman dekatnya Potter, sekarang kau ganti ngembat sepupunya?"

" _Shut up_!" perintah Scorpius tanpa memelankan suaranya. "Ini tugas penting," kemudian Scorpius ikut berbisik. Tapi tanpa menoleh pada Lucy, Scorpius sadar kalau tindakannya bisa membuat gadis itu kurang nyaman.

"Jangan hiraukan Zabini," kata Scorpius pada Lucy. "Dia memang nggak jelas."

Lucy tersenyum dan Zabini tertawa. Menepuk pundak Scorpius dua kali, Zabini berlari ke belakang. Ternyata disana teman-teman Slytherinnya berada. Kathleen Bletchley dan teman-teman perempuannya juga ada di sana. Scorpius bisa menangkap sosok Kathleen yang matanya menyipit kurang suka. Ini pertama kalinya setelah cukup lama Kathleen tidak terlihat cemburu. Lagi-lagi Scorpius heran lagi, kenapa Kathleen tampak tidak cemburu jika ia bersama Rose?

"Kau mau ke Honeydukes?" tanya Lucy.

"Kalau kau?"

"Mmm… sebenarnya aku ingin kesana… tapi kita kan sedang mencari Malfoy."

"Kau lama tidak? Aku bisa menunggumu."

"Benarkah?" senyum Lucy terkembang lagi. "Baiklah. Aku janji tak akan lama."

Scorpius segan menolak keinginan Lucy, lagipula gadis itu sudah janji tidak akan lama. Agar tidak terlalu sia-sia, Scorpius ikut belanja di Honeydukes juga.

Honeydukes ramai seperti biasa, tapi Scorpius dan Lucy dengan cepat mengambil apapun yang mereka mau. Untung saja di waktu-waktu ramai seperti ini yang melayani pelanggan juga tambah banyak.

Keluar dari toko, Scorpius tersenyum melihat belanjaannya. Memangnya cuma John Cooperstein yang bisa membelikan Rose Malfoy cokelat?

Eh, tunggu. Scorpius baru ingat kalau ia masih menyimpan cokelat untuk Rose dari Australia. Scorpius benar-benar lupa, untung saja ia tidak lupa membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts.

Sehabis itu mereka langsung menuju Madam Puddifoot. Scorpius mendesah ketika melihat kedai itu sudah terlihat mencolok dengan warna merah muda dari kejauhan. Sangat wanita sekali dan Scorpius tidak suka itu, walau ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Lucy sementara itu menjerit kecil dan terlihat senang.

Begitu memasuki kedai, bau yang sangat manis memenuhi udara. Scorpius mual mencium bau itu, tapi ia lebih mual lagi melihat banyak pasangan disitu sedang kau-tahu-apa. Menahan pandangannya, Scorpius berusaha mencari sosok Rose.

"Itu dia," gumam Scorpius. Ia ingin segera menghampiri Rose tapi Lucy menahannya. "Apa?" kata Scorpius.

"Kita awasi saja. Mereka juga cuma duduk-duduk biasa."

Sekali lagi Scorpius menuruti Lucy. Ia ikut saja ketika Lucy menariknya ke meja yang masih kosong. Scorpius sempat terkesan dengan kejelian Lucy melihat peluang karena tempat itu padat sekali. Yah, walau akhirnya mereka duduk jauh dari Rose dan John.

Menit-menit berikutnya ia tidak sadar sampai dua cangkir kopi susu diletakkan di depannya. Dengan cekatan Lucy segera membayarnya.

"Tenang saja. Nanti kuganti," kata Scorpius, dengan senang mencium bau harum di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku traktir saja."

Scorpius mengangkat tangan tanda berterima kasih. Ia mulai menyeruput kopinya sambil tetap mengamati Rose dan John.

"Oh, tidak," Scorpius bergumam. "Kenapa dia pegang-pegang tangan Rose?"

Scorpius mulai gelisah di kursinya. Meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, kini ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada Rose. Gadis itu tampak tak menolak ketika tangan John memegang tangan kecilnya, kemudian mengelusnya sebentar. Scorpius tambah gelisah.

"Biarkan saja, Greengrass. Mereka kan memang dekat," sahut Lucy.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu!" kata Scorpius gusar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—karena—ah, begitulah pokoknya!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Lucy. Ia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya di atas meja tak sabar.

"Kau suka sama Malfoy?"

"Bukan begitu. Oh!" Scorpius kelihatan panik. "Tidak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajah Rose!"

Beberapa orang menoleh, tapi tak ambil pusing dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Lucy tampak malu. "Hei, Greengrass, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku harus kesana!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Lucy, Scorpius langsung beranjak mendekati meja Rose dan John. Ia tak bisa melihat tangan John mengelus pipi Rose. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak suka, apalagi setelah didekati, wajah Rose tampak pucat.

"Hei, Cooperstein! Kau apakan Rose?"

Rose dan John terlonjak, baru menyadari keberadaan Scorpius di kedai itu. Wajah John merah karena kesal, tapi ia berusaha menahan perasaannya.

"Masih mau cari gara-gara denganku, Greengrass?" kata John. "Tapi sayang sekali, bahkan kau tidak tahu kalau Rose sedang kurang sehat. Yah, memang sih, kau kan tidak di Gryffindor."

"Dia sakit?" tanya Scorpius panik. "Tidak! Tidak… kau sakit, Rose?"

Rose mengangguk. Scorpius menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Rose dan merasakan kulitnya lumayan panas. John sementara itu berusaha menahan agar tak menampik tangan Scorpius dari kening Rose.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah!" Scorpius membantu Rose berdiri, tapi John segera mengambil alih.

"Kau telat, Greengrass. Aku barusan akan mengantarnya kembali ke sekolah."

"Oh, ya?" mata Scorpius menyipit. "Kalau kau tahu dari awal dia kurang sehat, kenapa kau paksa dia ke Hogsmeade? Oh, aku tahu alasannya… tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa memanfaatkan Rose."

Mata John juga tidak kalah sipitnya. "Apa katamu?"

"Sudah, Scorpius. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah sekarang juga," Rose menyela. Dengan lemah ia berjalan perlahan. John segera memapahnya keluar kedai.

"Kita ikuti mereka," kata Scorpius pada Lucy.

Ketika terpapar udara musim dingin, Rose hampir tak kuat berjalan lagi. Dengan lembut John menguatkannya. Scorpius kelihatan khawatir sekali, tapi ia masih waspada dengan John. Ia setia memegangi Rose dari belakang.

Rose masih berjalan terseok-seok, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia merosot ke tanah bersalju dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. John memekik tapi Scorpius lebih sigap. Ia segera mengambil alih Rose dan bersiap menggendongnya di punggung.

"Greengrass—kau!"

"Diam! Rose harus segera diselamatkan. Weasley, bantu aku!" kata Scorpius sambil melemparkan belanjaannya. Setelah membantu mengangkat Rose, Lucy membawakan belanjaan Scorpius.

Setelah Rose ada di punggungnya, Scorpius berlari. Baru pertama kalinya ia menggendong seseorang di punggungnya. Rasanya berat sekali, apalagi Rose seumuran dengannya walau lebih pendek. Di depan Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta yang sedang berbincang dengan pria tua melihat Scorpius yang berlari membawa Rose.

"Oh, Nak! Kenapa dia?"

"Dia pingsan. Dia sakit. Tolong dia, Madam!"

Madam Rosmerta buru-buru membukakan pintu. Beberapa pengunjung teralihkan perhatiannya dan jadi tambah berisik. Madam Rosmerta membukakan pintu yang ternyata mengarah ke kamarnya sendiri.

Lucy membantu Scorpius menurunkan Rose ke tempat tidur. Scorpius refleks membantu Madam Rosmerta menolong Rose, tapi John sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menampik tangan Scorpius.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Scorpius meninggi.

"Biarkan para wanita yang bekerja," jawab John dingin.

"Oh, anak-anak, _please_ , jangan bertengkar di situasi seperti ini," kata Madam Rosmerta sambil mondar-mandir membawa entah-apa yang tidak diperhatikan Scorpius. "Kembalilah ke sekolah atau kembali ke teman-teman kalian. Aku akan kirim kabar ke Hannah agar gadis ini bisa lebih terurus."

"Saya akan tetap disini!" kata John.

"Tidak. Saya yang tetap disini!" sahut Scorpius.

"Kalian keluarlah atau gadis ini tidak akan tertolong." Madam Rosmerta berhenti mondar-mandir. Tangannya di pinggang dan ia kelihatan serius. John dan Scorpius langsung takut dan tanpa perlawanan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Lucy tetap di dalam.

Scorpius menenteng belanjaan Honeydukes-nya tanpa tenaga. Kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya malas untuk tetap di Hogsmeade. John juga begitu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa—bahkan tanpa adu mulut—kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan kembali ke Hogwarts.

.

XxX

Selepas tidur siang Scorpius merasa pegal-pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Membawa beban berat memang bukan hal yang baru, tapi menggendong seseorang di punggung tidak termasuk. Ia membenci ini. Ia benar-benar merasa lemah. Setelah dua kali mendapatkan transufsi darah dari Rose, kini untuk menggendongnya saja Scorpius kesusahan.

Ia turun ke Ruang Rekreasi yang masih sepi, hanya ada anak-anak kelas satu dan dua. Berjalan perlahan ia sedikit mengurut punggungnya, ia menoleh ketika seorang anak perempuan memanggilnya.

"Butuh bantuan, Kakak Senior?" tanyanya sambil mengedip. Oh, jika Salazar Slytherin bisa menyaksikan, itu kan anak kelas satu yang nekat mendaftar Quidditch waktu itu!

"Hei, kau tak sopan mengganggu Prefek!" kata anak lainnya.

"Tapi aku kan cuma menawarkan bantuan!" sanggahnya.

Scorpius melambaikan tangan. Segitu lemahnyakah ia hingga anak-anak itu tahu kalau ia sedang kesusahan? Scorpius menguatkan diri untuk bisa berjalan normal. Ia sempat mendengar cekikikan para anak perempuan itu sebelum ia keluar asrama.

Ketika Scorpius sampai di Rumah Sakit, ia lega melihat Rose sudah dipindahkan kesitu. Ia tertidur damai dan tampak cantik sekali. Otomatis Scorpius tersenyum sendiri.

"Hai, Greengrass, kau mau menjenguk Malfoy?"

Scorpius berhenti tersenyum. Madam Longbottom berdiri di belakangnya membawa beberapa tumpuk perkamen.

"Salah satunya. Tapi apa Anda punya ramuan pereda pegal-pegal?"

"Pegal-pegal? Memangnya habis kenapa?"

Menahan malu Scorpius menjawab yang sebenarnya, tapi ia lega ketika matron itu tidak tertawa. Ia langsung menghilang ke kantornya dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Minum ini," katanya. "Kalau perlu air minum, ambil saja di meja sana. Dan oh, aku pergi sebentar dulu, ya. Jaga Malfoy."

Senyum Scorpius langsung terkembang. Ya, menjaga Rose. Ia sangat tersanjung dengan itu. Rasanya Madam Longbottom sudah percaya padanya.

Cepat-cepat Scorpius meneguk ramuannya, kemudian minum air putih untuk meredakan rasa pahit di lidahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Rose.

Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tba ia ingin sekali meraih tangan Rose dan mengelusnya seperti yang tadi John lakukan. Tapi tentu saja tidak seperti cara John melakukannya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak cukup baik untuk Rose. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Madam Longbottom sudah kembali. Ia menghampiri Rose dan langsung memeriksanya.

"Sudah waktunya," katanya.

"Sudah waktunya apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Gadis ini demam dan kekurangan darah. Sepertinya kecapekan dan stres. Ditambah kurang makan seperti yang seharusnya. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Bisa," jawab Scorpius spontan.

"Karena golongan darah kalian sama, dan kebetulan juga kau disini, jadi maukah kau mendonorkan darah? Ini sudah agak terlambat jadi transfusi darah bisa lebih cepat memulihkan kondisinya daripada tablet tambah darah biasa."

Scorpius mengangguk mantap. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendonorkan darah. Setidaknya ini saatnya ia membalas budi pada Rose. Darah Rose yang sudah mengalir di tubuhnya akan dikembalikan sebagian pada yang punya.

Setelah urusan donor selesai, Madam Longbottom menyuruh Scorpius kembali ke asrama. Scorpius sempat melihat dua asisten Madam Longbottom masuk, menarik tirai tempat tidur, dan mulai kelihatan sibuk. Seperti itukah keadaannya waktu itu? Scorpius berharap Rose tidak akan kenapa-napa.

.

XxX

Sore harinya Scorpius kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit. Disana ia melihat Rose sudah bangun. Duduk bersandarkan bantal sambil makan jeruk dan membaca buku dengan serius. Scorpius tersenyum. Rose sama saja waktu sakit dan sehat.

"Halo, Granger."

"Oh, halo, Greengrass."

"Setidaknya berhentilah membaca buku ketika sakit," kata Scorpius, merebut buku Rose lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Dan sejak kapan ada buku di sini?"

"Albus yang membawanya untukku," jawab Rose.

"Oh, ya? Dia habis kesini?"

"Tentu. Ada juga beberapa Weasley dan Coop." Ketika menyebutkan nama terakhir, suasana jadi agak canggung. Rose membenahi duduknya dan makan jeruk lagi.

"Ya," kata Scorpius kemudian. "Mereka membawakanmu buku, tapi aku membawakanmu cokelat. Kurasa _Coop_ juga tidak membawakannya."

"Mereka membawa banyak camilan, tapi Madam Longbottom melarang."

Scorpius terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Ya, mereka bisa memberikannya nanti kalau kau pulang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, kan?"

Scorpius menunjukkan bawaannya. Beberapa camilan dari Honeydukes dan—dengan bangga—juga menunjukkan tiga batang cokelat Australianya.

"Cokelat apa ini?" tanya Rose, mengambilnya dari tangan Scorpius. "Aku sudah coba banyak merk cokelat, tapi aku belum pernah tahu ini."

"Aku beli itu di Australia."

"Australia? Kapan kau kesana?"

"Liburan akhir tahun lalu."

"Tapi," Rose terlihat berpikir, "bukannya Australia punya musim yang berlainan dengan Inggris? Itu artinya di sana sedang musim panas? Kau tidak sakit?"

"Kami sudah biasa. Dulu waktu aku kecil, waktu liburan ke Inggris, kami rutin minum obat Muggle atau ramuan."

Rose memandangi cokelatnya dengan berminat, sebelum mengembalikan ke kantongnya.

"Terima kasih, Scorp. Kalau sudah sembuh pasti kumakan."

Tampaknya Rose tidak tahu kalau darah Scorpius sudah mengalir di tubuhnya, sebab kalau tahu Rose pasti sudah berterima kasih. Tapi Scorpius sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih. Ia sudah bersyukur sekali Rose akhirnya akan sembuh.

"Kata Madam Longbottom, kau mungkin kecapekan atau stres ya, sampai sakit begini?"

"Oh ya, Scorpius," kata Rose. "Terima kasih atas transfusi darahnya."

Scorpius tersenyum, tapi ia menanyakan kembali pertanyaan awalnya. Rose menjawab 'iya'.

"Kecapekan atau stres? Atau dua-duanya?"

"Kau seperti… det.. deteksi saja."

"Detektif maksudmu?" Rose mengangguk. Scorpius melanjutkan, "Tapi aku serius. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih?"

"Bukan masalah besar." Tapi ini masalah besar bagi Scorpius, walau Rose tak ambil pusing. "Ya… Cuma masalah pelajaran dan sejenisnya. Ini tahun OWL."

Tapi Scorpius tidak percaya. Rose bukan anak yang mudah tumbang karena pelajaran. Buktinya waktu ia datang kesini, Rose sedang membaca buku.

"Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuanmu," lanjut Rose. "Aku masih ingat kau yang menggendongku ke kedai Madam Rosmerta. Aku memang sudah hampir pingsan, tapi aku masih ingat sedikit."

"Bantuanku tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau malah sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali."

"Madam Longbottom yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau juga." Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Tidak ada yang menimpali lagi omongan satu sama lain. Beruntung bagi mereka, Madam Longbottom memasuki ruangan dan berkata sudah saatnya pengecekan kesehatan Rose. Scorpius langsung undur diri sebelum berpesan untuk membawa pulang oleh-olehnya ke asrama Gryffindor.

.

XxX

Keadaan Rose memang sudah bisa dikatakan sehat, tapi gadis itu sesekali tampak pucat. Ia tidak seaktif biasanya di kelas dan lingkaran gelap nampak di bawah matanya. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan John untuk berjalan bersama.

Selepas makan malam ia berjalan sendirian ke Danau Hitam. Ia memang sengaja berpakaian lebih tebal dari biasanya. Orang-orang mengira dia masih kurang sehat, tapi malam ini ia merasa baik-baik saja. Ia memang sudah berencana duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam sendirian.

Di depan Danau ia duduk di bawah pohon, sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan. Matanya menatap hampa ke atas air. Sekali terlintas pertanyaan dimanakah dan bagaimanakah persisnya asrama Slytherin yang ada di bawah Danau Hitam. Ia hanya berharap anak-anak itu hidup layak dan tak kehabisan napas.

"Tampaknya aku harus memotong poin asrama Gryffindor."

Rose tetap tak bergeming walau mendengarnya. Matanya menatap ke depan tanpa berkedip. Baru ketika Scorpius sengaja menendang kerikil ke atas danau, Rose menoleh. Ia tidak menampilkan banyak emosi, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Memotong poin untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran."

Sambil duduk, Scorpius berkata, "Karena Prefek Gryffindor yang cantik dan pintar ini tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu lagi."

Rose tersenyum tipis lagi, lalu merapatkan jubahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Musim dingin belum benar-benar berakhir."

"Kalau kau?" tanya Rose balik.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu," kata Scorpius, tiba-tiba terdengar sedikit serius. Mata kelabu Rose menatap mata cokelat Scorpius selama beberapa detik, kemudian kembali lagi menatap Danau.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Scorpius bersuara lagi, "Aku lemah, ya? Seperti anak perempuan?"

"Apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang melindungimu. Bukan kau yang melindungiku. Aku yang lebih banyak menyelamatkanmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Mata Rose mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. "Scorpius, melindungi dan dilidungi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender."

"Aku sudah terbiasa melindungi ibuku bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Rasanya lemah kalau—"

"Scorpius, tidak ada yang namanya lemah ketika kau berbuat kebaikan maupun yang menerima kebaikan. Selama masih ada kehidupan di dunia, maka akan terus ada orang yang menolong dan ditolong."

Seketika Scorpius merasa malu. Memang ia merasa lemah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Rose benar. Terkadang nasib manusia bisa ada di atas atau di bawah. Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Scorpius?" terdengar suara pelan Rose.

"Hmm?"

"Seperti apa ayahmu?"

Scorpius menatap Rose dan gadis itu menatapnya balik. Merasa agak aneh, Scorpius bertanya balik, "Ada apa tanya ayahku?"

"Rambut dan matamu memang mirip ibumu, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau wajahmu pasti lebih mirip ayahmu."

"Kenapa bisa yakin?"

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu ibumu. Wajah kalian tidak begitu mirip, jadi wajahmu pasti lebih mirip ayahmu."

"Kau belum pernah tahu ayahku, memang. Jangankan kau, aku saja tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya." Terdengar suara getir Scorpius, dan Rose terlihat menyesal.

"Oke. Tidak usah dijawab."

"Oh, yeah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Scorpius. "Aku ingat Mum memang pernah bilang kalau wajahku lebih mirip Dad."

"Dia pasti tampan sekali…"

Scorpius tertawa. Masih terdengar nada sedih dalam suaranya. "Ya. Aku selalu membayangkan dirinya tidak jauh beda denganku, jadi aku tidak terlalu penasaran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Rose tidak segera menjawab. Ketika Scorpius menatapnya, kedua mata Rose terpejam. "Rose, kalau mengantuk, kita kembali saja."

"Tidak," jawab Rose tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku cuma ingin menghilang sejenak dari kehidupan ini."

Scorpius tak mengerti, namun ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Rose menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Scorpius.

"Menghilang maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rose. Kini matanya terbuka, namun ia tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Soal aku mirip siapa… aku mirip kedua orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar campuran keduanya, baik sikap atau kemampuan. Kalau fisik, aku yakin kau sudah pasti tahu. Rambut cokelat bergelombangku ini mirip…"

"Ibumu," sambung Scorpius.

"Mataku mirip…"

"Ayahmu."

"Kulitku agak pucat seperti…"

"Ayahmu lagi."

"Dan rupaku…"

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum Scorpius berkata lagi, "Lebih mirip ibumu. Sepertinya."

Rose tertawa kecil yang anggun. "Ya… kalau bukan karena kulit dan mataku ini, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku anak Draco Malfoy."

"Rose… kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau mirip ayahmu, kok. Lagipula tidak mirip secara kasat mata bukan berarti seseorang bukan anak kandung orangtuanya, kan? Bisa saja mirip kakek-neneknya atau paman-bibinya."

"Tentu saja aku anak kandung ayah dan ibuku," kata Rose. "Seperti kau anak kandung ayah dan ibumu."

Scorpius menelan ludah dan ia mulai kedinginan. Ia memang tidak memakai baju setebal Rose, tapi ia tidak mau beranjak dari sisi gadis itu. Scorpius menoleh sedikit dan mendapati mata Rose terlihat bening di kegelapan di bawah bulan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose, mengangkat kepalanya. Scorpius menggeleng. Rose meletakkan lagi kepalanya di pundak Scorpius, membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman. Scorpius juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rose. Mereka menutup mata, tak bicara, merasa damai, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Oho! Apa ini? Bersiap untuk pemotongan poin asrama rupanya?"

Dibawah cahaya remang-remang mereka bisa mengenali pemilik rambut merah menyala itu. Walau tidak memakai seragam lagi, tapi Lucy Weasley tetap memakai lencana Prefek merahnya, sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan Rose atau Scorpius dengan lencana peraknya.

"Weasley?" kata Rose dan Scorpius bersamaan.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk tak senang. "Malfoy, walau aku Gryffindor juga, tapi aku tak segan memotong poin asrama kita karena kelakuanmu ini."

"Kelakuan apa?" tiba-tiba suara Rose meninggi dan Scorpius sedikit terlonjak karenanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Rose marah seperti itu.

"Kaupikir apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan bersaudara di suasana seperti ini?" Lucy mulai menaikkan tangan ke pinggangnya, menampilkan watak superior yang sempat dilihat Scorpius waktu bertugas sebagai Prefek.

"Kami tidak ngapa-ngapain!" bantah Rose. "Iya kan, Scorp?"

"Benar. Weasley, sebaiknya kau tidak usah berburuk sangka."

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Buat apa aku memercayai kalian? Beri aku saksi yang netral maka aku akan percaya, bahkan yang jadi saksinya cumi-cumi raksasa sekalipun."

"Tapi banyak murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang berduaan dan Prefek tidak memotong poin asrama!" kata Rose.

"Itu lain kondisi. Kalian berduaan di tempat gelap begini dan parahnya kalian ini Prefek!"

"Tapi kami cuma duduk dan ngobrol," bela Scorpius berusaha tenang. Dua wanita sedang 'panas' dan ia tak mungkin memperburuk keadaan. Scorpius juga kurang percaya bahwa gadis berambut merah itu orang yang sama dengan orang yang membantu Madam Rosmerta menangani Rose.

"Kau cuma tidak suka, kan," kata Rose, pelan, tapi Scorpius masih dapat mendengarnya, "kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Greengrass-mu ini?"

Scorpius dapat melihat wajah putih Lucy menjadi merah. Ia terlihat malu sekaligus marah. Tapi ia masih memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Tidak usah gusar," kata Lucy, tidak sadar jelas-jelas dirinya yang terlihat gusar. "Hanya sepuluh poin dari masing-masing Slytherin dan Gryffindor."

Rose menatap tajam figur Lucy yang berwajah keras. "Kau tahu, kalau kau seperti itu, kau kelihatan seperti ayahmu."

Lucy terlihat tambah marah. "Beraninya kau—jangan bicara begitu tentang ayahku!" Lucy menghentakkan kakinya, membuat rambut merahnya melambai sejenak. Ia segera memutar badan untuk kembali ke kastil, tapi tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Kalau kau mengejek ayahku seperti itu, secara tidak sadar kau juga mengejek ibumu sendiri. Ayahku dan ibumu itu satu paket!"

Scorpius mengernyit. Apa maksudnya 'satu paket'? Apa mereka sebenarnya saudara? Atau malah saling punya hubungan di masa lalu?

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tak tahan juga Scorpius bertanya sambil memandangi sosok Lucy yang menjauh.

"Tidak penting. Ibuku dan ayahnya hanya mirip di watak saja, tidak lebih."

Tanpa berkata lagi Rose berjalan kembali ke kastil. Scorpius mengikutinya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka tahu, setelah sampai di Aula Depan, ucapan Lucy tidak main-main. Poin kedua asrama sudah berkurang.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang bilang penasaran sama ceritanya. Memang sengaja bikin teka-teki dan nggak secara eksplisit menjelaskan misterinya sampai tiba waktunya untuk diungkapkan. Dan sekarang semakin dekat dengan waktunya pengungkapan itu. Tapi coba aku lihat siapa saja yang kepo. Kalau tidak ada respon, kemungkinan ceritanya bisa discontinue.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya! Saran boleh, tapi jangan flame, muehehe. Karena dengan review (atau follow atau likes) itu jadi penyemangat aku, dengan begitu aku tahu ada yang banyak menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Kalau nggak ada respon, yah gimana bisa tahu kalau banyak yang menanti lanjutannya?  
**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 _Hermione dan Draco langsung menghampiri putri mereka. Astoria hanya diam saja, tak menjawab tatapan bertanya anaknya. Ia hanya berdiri dan air matanya keluar tambah banyak. Tak direspon ibunya, Scorpius ganti mengamati keluarga Malfoy yang tengah bersedih, tapi kemudian Rose tiba-tiba tampak marah._

 _"Rose, apa ini?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti._

 _Rose memandangi Hermione dengan marah, kemudian berganti ke ayahnya, ke Scorpius, bahkan ke Astoria. "Kalian bohong! Jahat!"_


	8. Semakin Dekat

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya tugas Sejarah Sihir tentang penggolongan status darah dikembalikan. Murid-murid bersorak senang ketika mereka sama-sama mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Profesor Thomas terakhir menyebut nama Scorpius untuk maju menerima tugasnya. Ia sudah bersiap bertanya ketika Profesor Thomas memberinya perkamen bernilai sempurna.

"Profesor?"

"Hmm?"

"Nilai saya? Apa ini benar?"

"Benar, Greengrass."

"Tapi terakhir kali Anda bilang tugas saya ada yang salah."

"Yah," kata guru itu sambil melipat tangan, "aku sudah minta bantuan Profesor Sprout. Ada beberapa kesalahan… sepertinya kesalahannya ada padaku… setelah Profesor Sprout yang mengoreksi, ternyata tugasmu benar."

Scorpius meneliti wajah gurunya, mencoba mencari jejak kebohongan, tapi ia sendiri menyerah. Tak sopan memandangi guru terus-terusan, apalagi guru wanita.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" tanya Austin yang jadi teman sebangkunya. Kathleen yang ada di belakangnya melongok ingin tahu.

"Apa tugasmu ada yang salah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kalau kau saja bisa dapat nilai sempurna, masa Scorpius tidak?" kata Austin. Kathleen sebal merasa diremehkan. Scorpius hanya tersenyum, senyum yang ia sendiri bingung apa artinya.

.

XxX

Sebulan sebelum ujian OWL Slytherin akan bertanding Quidditch terakhir kalinya tahun ajaran itu. Pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff dan ada isu kalau tim itu jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Katharina Walter tentu saja menepati omongannya. Scorpius tidak bergabung dan teman sekamarnya sendiri, Rory Payne yang menggantikan posisinya.

"Maafkan aku, Scorp," kata Payne sebelum pertandingan.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang maaf?" tanya Scorpius berusaha biasa-biasa saja. "Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Ini demi tim kita. Doakan kita bisa menang Piala Quidditch!" katanya berapi-api. Scorpius tahu sebenarnya Payne berambisi jadi pemain inti dari dulu, hanya saja ia selalu masuk bangku cadangan. Porsi partisipasinya dalam pertandingan pun masih bisa dihitung. Tapi ia tidak bisa sebal pada Payne. Tiap orang punya ambisi sendiri-sendiri, hanya jangan sampai merugikan orang lain. Toh mereka juga sama-sama membela tim Slytherin.

Para Potter dan Weasley mengajak Scorpius bergabung bersama mereka. Kathleen agak cemberut, karena kapan lagi ia bisa menonton tim Quidditch Slytherin dengan Scorpius di sampingnya? Tapi Scorpius tak peduli. Kebetulan juga ada Rose. Dan ia diam-diam bersyukur tidak ada John di kelompok itu.

"Hai, Scorpius. Rasanya agak aneh melihat Slytherin bertanding tapi kau malah bersama kami," sahut James Potter lalu tertawa. Albus dan Lily kompak menyodok rusuk kakak mereka. James meringis kesakitan.

Mereka duduk di tribun Gryffindor. Beberapa murid perempuan Gryffindor terkikik melihat Scorpius ada di antara mereka.

"Kenapa, sih? Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada disini, ya?" kata Scorpius, berlagak tak tahu alasannya.

"Justru mereka senang ada kau disini," jelas Albus. "Aku bosan, kadang-kadang aku dengar namamu disebut. Greengrass beginilah, Greengrass begitulah."

"Sama sepertimu. Aku sering mendengar Potter beginilah, Potter begitulah."

"Hanya ada tiga Greengrass di sekolah ini dan jelas yang dimaksud adalah kau. Tapi kalau Potter? Potter yang mana dulu?"

"Ketiga-tiganya, sih. Oh Albus, kau harusnya tahu itu," kata Scorpius, meninju lengan Albus pelan. Tapi gantinya Albus malah mendorong Scorpius ke belakang. Untung saja di belakang Scorpius duduk gadis-gadis pemujanya. Para gadis itu memekik senang. Albus tertawa, tapi Rose terlihat tidak suka.

"Albus! Jangan ngawur!" tegur Rose.

"Scorpius tahu aku cuma bercanda. Iya, kan?" Scorpius mengangguk. "Tuh!"

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan, ya! Untung dia terdorong ke belakang. Kalau ke depan bagaimana?"

Albus menatap ke depan dan tampak ngeri sendiri, tapi kemudian ia mengernyit. "Tapi, Rose, _FYI_ , tribun ini disihir jadi tidak mungkin bisa ada yang jatuh."

Rose hanya melirik kemudian bersedekap dan diam.

" _FYI_? Seperti anak muda Amerika saja!" kata Scorpius terkesan.

"Benar, kan? Aku tahu dari acara TV!"

Hugo Weasley menyahut betapa ia ingin punya TV di rumah tapi tidak dibolehkan orang tuanya. Lalu adiknya Emma berkata kalau Hugo pernah merusak koleksi TV hitam putih kakek mereka. Sedang Scorpius teringat kembali pada Rose.

"Hei, kenapa kau sewot? Aku saja tidak," ujar Scorpius sambil menyikut Rose.

"Tindakan Albus bisa bikin celaka."

"Kami cuma bercanda! Dan aku tak bakalan celaka duduk disini."

Mata kelabu Rose kini tampak khawatir. "Scorpius, aku rasa tepat kau tidak dipakai di pertandingan kali ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dua pertandingan kemarin kau buruk, tapi aku lega. Kalau sampai kau terluka lagi—"

"Kau tak mau mendonorkan darahmu?" kemudian Scorpius tertawa, walau diam-diam agak dongkol juga. _Aku celaka gara-gara Coop-mu itu, tahu!_

"Aku serius," kata Rose tegas. "Tidak hanya itu. Setiap waktu kau harus lebih hati-hati. Jangan sampai celaka. Nanti kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah lagi."

Senyum Scorpius membeku, kemudian perlahan hilang. Perkataan Rose membuatnya sadar kembali dengan keanehannya… kalau memang bisa dibilang aneh. Kenyataannya ia tidak tahu gampang kehilangan banyak darah itu kelainan atau masih termasuk normal.

"Apa menurutmu aku punya suatu penyakit?" Scorpius bertanya serius dan Rose tampak lega.

"Sepertinya. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Benarkah? Penyakit apa?" Suara Scorpius masih terdengar serius.

Rose melebarkan matanya, ekspresi leganya hilang, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Oh, lupakan perkataanku. Aku cuma mau menakutimu. Mana aku tahu? Aku kan bukan dokter atau Penyembuh." Kemudian Rose tertawa lepas. Terlihat sangat alami, tapi Scorpius tidak terkesan.

.

XxX

Sebenarnya Scorpius masih penasaran dengan 'penyakit' yang mungkin dimilikinya. Ia tahu Rose bukan Penyembuh ataupun dokter, tapi gadis secerdas Rose pasti tidak sembarangan bicara, apalagi tentang hal serius. Namun tekanan OWL sekali lagi memaksanya untuk mengesampingkan hal lain. Beberapa teman sekelasnya bahkan dilanda kepanikan luar biasa hingga harus masuk Rumah Sakit. Kathleen Bletchley bukan salah satunya. Diluar sangkaan Scorpius, gadis itu perlahan menjauh darinya dan lebih sering kelihatan belajar.

Akhirnya setelah minggu-minggu penuh tekanan, Scorpius berhasil melewatinya dengan cukup baik. Di hari terakhir, ia merendam kaki di pinggir Danau Hitam bersama teman-temannya.

"Hai, Scorp, aku terkejut kau ada di sini," kata Zabini yang baru tiba. Ia melempar tasnya ke rumput dan mulai mencopot sepatunya.

"Kenapa terkejut?"

"Aku kira kau ada di Rumah Sakit."

Scorpius tambah heran. "Kenapa harus ke situ? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh," kata Zabini, terdengar agak menyesal. "Kukira kau ikut mengantar Malfoy. Dia tadi pingsan setelah ujian selesai."

Scorpius tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Austin, Payne, dan Abbott yang ada di dekatnya terciprat air danau. "Apa?!"

"Oh," ujar Zabini. "Aku tahu kau naksir gadis itu, tapi ekspresimu berlebihan, _man_."

Scorpius memasang tampang sebal sebentar, tapi rasa khawatirnya lebih besar. Buru-buru mengeringkan kakinya, ia memakai sepatunya lagi dan berlari menuju kastil.

Di Rumah Sakit, Scorpius jadi satu-satunya murid Slytherin yang ada di situ. Di sekeliling Rose berdiri hampir seluruh teman-teman Gryffindornya.

"Rose!" panggil Scorpius sambil menerobos kerumunan itu. Tentu saja Rose tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ketika melihat John Cooperstein, rasa tak sukanya muncul lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan John dari tangan Rose.

John menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memandangi Rose. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, tapi tetap saja Scorpius tak menyukainya.

Madam Longbottom datang dan segera menyuruh kerumunan itu bubar. Murid-murid itu mundur sedikit, mengamati Madam Longbottom memeriksa pasiennya. Sesaat kemudian ia benar-benar meminta mereka bubar.

John bergeming hingga membuat Madam Longbottom menyuruhnya sekali lagi.

"Ayo, kau juga harus pergi, Greengrass!" kata John pada Scorpius.

"Greengrass, kau tetap di sini," kata Madam Longbottom mengejutkan Scorpius dan John. John terlihat tak terima tapi Madam Longbottom memeringatkan melalui ekspresinya. Berat hati John keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa, Madam?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ikut aku ke situ," jawab Madam Longbottom, mengajaknya duduk di meja kerja di dekat kantornya. Setelah duduk, wanita itu berkata, "Aku khawatir Malfoy kurang darah lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, aku minta bantuanmu mendonorkan darah."

Scorpius tak langsung menjawab. Rose? Kurang darah lagi? Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"Greengrass? Kau keberatan?"

"Oh," respon Scorpius. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Terima kasih. Transfusi bisa dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Kau harus makan dulu agar kondisimu cukup sehat. Kau habis ujian juga, kan?"

Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, Madam Longbottom menyajikan aneka makanan di hadapan Scorpius.

"Habiskan dalam waktu lima belas menit. Sementara aku akan menyiapkan alat-alatnya."

Seakan ada seseorang yang lain dalam dirinya yang sudah lama tak makan, Scorpius dengan lahap menghabiskan makanan itu. Tapi ia tak begitu memedulikan rasanya sebab ia sibuk berpikir tentang Rose. Rose harus segera ditangani, begitu pikirnya. Ia harus kuat demi Rose. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Rose kena gangguan yang sama dan ia punya firasat ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. _Jadi yang sebenarnya punya penyakit itu siapa, sih?_

Dua puluh menit kemudian darah Scorpius selesai diambil. Madam Longbottom menyuruhnya makan lagi dan tak melihatnya bekerja.

Tentu saja Scorpius tak lapar, tapi ia dipaksa makan lagi walau tak sebanyak sebelumnya. Setelah makan, dengan bosan ia menunggu penanganan Rose selesai. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menyuruhnya tinggal, tapi Scorpius ingin jadi orang pertama yang melihat Rose setelah ditransfusi. Lagipula, untuk kedua kalinya, darahnya mengalir di tubuh Rose. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa mereka berdua impas. Rose mendonorkan darahnya dua kali, begitu juga Scorpius. Tiba-tiba ia agak merinding. Ia merasa, dalam suatu hal yang sulit dijelaskan, ia benar-benar terkoneksi dengan gadis itu.

"Hannah?" terdengar suara laki-laki memasuki Rumah Sakit.

Scorpius yang duduk di dekat pintu melihat gurunya datang. "Profesor Longbottom, Anda mencari Madam Longbottom?"

"Ya, dimana dia?" kata gurunya itu sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang ke tempat Rose berbaring ketika Scorpius menunjuknya. "Oh, sedang ada pasien, ya. Dan kau sedang apa di sini, Nak? Menunggu giliran diperiksa?"

"Tidak, Profesor. Rose Malfoy yang sedang ditangani Madam. Saya menungguinya."

Neville Longbottom menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, ya? Kenapa dia? Tampaknya cukup serius," katanya, menatap kesibukan dibalik tirai itu sekali lagi.

"Katanya kekurangan darah."

Kemudian Neville melirik makanan Scorpius yang belum habis. "Lalu kenapa kau makan di sini?"

"Madam yang menyuruhnya. Katanya saya harus makan sehabis transfusi darah."

"Maksudmu, kau memberikan darahmu pada Rose?"

"Iya, Sir."

"Oh," kata Neville. "Baiklah. Kalau dia sudah selesai, beritahu kalau aku tadi kemari."

"Ya?" terdengar suara dari balik tirai. Sesaat kemudian muncul Madam Longbottom bersama dua asistennya. "Ada apa, Neville?"

Kemudian Neville berkata sesuatu pada istrinya yang tidak didengar Scorpius. Ia langsung melompat begitu tirai tempat tidur Rose dibuka. Namun belum sampai dekat, seorang asisten Madam Longbottom mencegahnya. Kemudian satu asisten yang lain menutup tirainya.

Scorpius kecewa karena ia tidak bisa langsung melihat Rose. Ia disuruh kembali saja.

"Kapan saya boleh kesini lagi?"

"Tunggu dua jam lagi."

Scorpius mengangguk pasrah, kemudian ia keluar Rumah Sakit berbarengan dengan Neville.

"Bagaimana, Nak?"

"Rose boleh dijenguk dua jam lagi."

"Oh,"kata Neville. "Hei, Nak, apa kau keponakan Daphne Greengrass? Dia dulu seangkatan denganku." Scorpius menatap gurunya, kemudian mengangguk. "Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Edmund Greengrass."

"Edmund Greengrass?" tanya Neville tak mengerti. "Katamu kau keponakan Daphne? Aku tahu kalau dia punya adik laki-laki. Aku lupa namanya, tapi kurasa bukan Edmund."

"Memang bukan, Sir. Adik laki-laki Bibi Daphne namanya Philip, dan dia paman saya."

Dahi Neville mengerut. "Lalu kau anak Astoria kalau begitu? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, adik Daphne yang satu lagi namanya Astoria."

"Benar."

"Lalu siapa itu Edmund Greengrass? Apa dia masih berkerabat dengan ibumu?"

"Bukan, Sir. Ayah saya orang Australia. Bisa saja berkerabat jauh, tapi ayah saya itu Muggle. Jadi sepertinya tidak."

"Oh, begitu," kata Neville. "Tiap kali aku melihatmu, wajahmu rasanya tak asing. Tapi kukira wajahmu tidak terlalu mirip Daphne atau kedua adiknya. Apa kau lebih mirip ayahmu?"

"Kata Mum begitu."

" 'Kata Mum'? Memang menurutmu kau tidak mirip ayahmu?"

"Tidak tahu juga, Profesor. Saya tidak tahu wajah ayah saya."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Neville heran.

"Ayah saya meninggal sebelum saya lahir. Kami juga tidak punya fotonya. Kata Mum foto mereka kebakaran atau hilang, saya lupa."

"Oh," Neville terlihat menyesal dan Scorpius kurang menyukai itu. Ia tidak suka mengungkit kehidupan pribadinya, tapi yang tadi memerlukan ia berkata yang sebenarnya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi mungkin memang aku tidak pernah bertemu ayahmu. Mungkin kebetulan saja dia atau kau mirip seseorang."

"Mirip dengan siapa, Sir?"

"Entahlah." Neville mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya familiar tapi aku selalu gagal mengingatnya. Aku memang agak pelupa. Tapi seringkali banyak orang-orang yang mirip di dunia ini padahal mereka tidak bersaudara."

Scorpius mengangguk pelan. Neville kemudian undur diri dan tinggallah Scorpius di lorong. Sendirian, dengan pikiran dipenuhi percakapannya dengan Neville barusan.

.

XxX

Setelah makan malam, Scorpius kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit. Ia lega tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Madam Longbottom dan kedua asistennya. Ketika melihat Scorpius, mereka kompak berpindah tempat ngobrol ke dalam kantor matron.

Scorpius memandangi Rose yang tertidur. Seketika rasa khawatir merayapi hatinya lagi. Ada apa dengan Rose? Kenapa dua kali seperti ini? Ia rasa ini bukan tekanan pelajaran biasa. Sepertinya ada stres yang lebih dalam yang dipendam Rose sendirian.

Scorpius meraih tangan Rose yang hangat. Kulitnya kelihatan tambah pucat dari biasanya. Scorpius mengelus tangan Rose pelan. Tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, ujung hidungnya terasa meradang. Matanya sudah mulai buram ketika tubuh Rose bergerak-gerak. Scorpius segera membersihkan matanya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa nyaris menangis.

"Scorpius?" panggil Rose pelan. Ia memandangi tangan mereka yang bertautan. Scorpius salah tingkah. Ia akan melepaskan tangan Rose tapi gadis itu mencegahnya. Tanpa kata-kata, namun dengan perbuatan. Rose yang mengeratkan kembali genggaman mereka.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Scorpius. Suaranya agak bergetar dan ia sendiri malu mendengarnya. Tapi Rose tampak tidak terganggu. Ia mengangguk.

"Kutebak aku dapat darahmu lagi."

"Ya. Hutangku lunas."

"Hutang apa?"

"Darahmu sudah kukembalikan."

Rose tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengelus pelan tangan Scorpius. Hati Scorpius berdesir. Rasanya aneh tapi nyaman.

"Coop tadi kesini," cerita Rose, yang sebenarnya agak merusak suasana. Scorpius terlihat kurang nyaman, tapi Rose tidak peduli. "Jangan pernah lagi curiga pada Coop. Dia anak yang baik."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu," kata Rose mantap, dan Scorpius merasa sedikit tersinggung. Rose mengeratkan lagi pegangan tangan mereka. "Jangan khawatir. Aku kenal dia sudah lama, dari kecil. Aku tahu seperti apa dia. Lagipula, ada darahmu dalam diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Rasa hangat menjalari sampai ke wajah Scorpius. Itu benar. Rasa-rasanya mereka sudah terkoneksi, dan Scorpius akan melindungi Rose dengan cara apapun.

"Darahmu dalam diriku… Rasanya seperti kita ini bersaudara," kata Rose lagi. "Jadi kuanggap kau kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak punya kakak. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Scorpius tak peduli kalau Rose menganggapnya cengeng. Rasa aneh muncul kembali. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi ia jadi lega ketika gadis itu juga ikut menangis. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kenapa Rose tiba-tiba jadi emosional juga sepertinya.

"Ya," kata Scorpius. "Aku tahu. Berarti kau adikku kalau begitu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata John Cooperstein memandangi mereka dari dekat pintu. Ia datang tak lama setelah Scorpius dan memutuskan kali ini tidak akan membuat keributan dulu. Lagipula ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diperbuat Scorpius pada gadis yang disukainya itu.

John terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba di dekatnya terdengar langkah-langkah kaki. Suara-suara orang dewasa muncul kemudian. Ada Profesor Sprout, dua orang yang ia tahu sebagai orang tua Rose, dan seorang wanita yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Mereka berlalu saja di depan John, seakan tidak ada orang lain di situ.

"Rose!" teriak Hermione Malfoy bahkan sebelum masuk ruangan. John refleks ikut mereka masuk, namun masih tahu diri untuk menjaga jarak.

Para orang dewasa itu mendapati Scorpius dan Rose yang masih 'asyik sendiri'. Maksudnya, mereka larut dalam suasana hingga tak menyadari orang lain telah masuk. Para orang tua tertegun. Bahkan Hermione dan Astoria sudah menangis.

"Rose!" seru Hermione, kali ini membuat keduanya sadar. Kikuk, mereka melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan segera menghapus air mata mereka.

"Mum!" balas Rose. Kemudian ia melihat ayahnya juga. "Dad."

Hermione dan Draco langsung menghampiri putri mereka. Astoria hanya diam saja, tak menjawab tatapan bertanya anaknya. Ia hanya berdiri dan air matanya keluar tambah banyak. Tak direspon ibunya, Scorpius ganti mengamati keluarga Malfoy yang tengah bersedih, tapi kemudian Rose tiba-tiba tampak marah.

"Rose, apa ini?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

Rose memandangi Hermione dengan marah, kemudian berganti ke ayahnya, ke Scorpius, bahkan ke Astoria. "Kalian bohong! Jahat!"

Scorpius melebarkan matanya, tak percaya Rose marah lagi setelah insiden dengan Lucy Weasley. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Rose ikut marah padanya dan Astoria. Memangnya ada apa?

Seakan-akan melupakan pembawaan anggunnya selama ini, Rose terus meluapkan kemarahannya. Madam Longbottom dan para asistennya keluar dari kantor. Profesor Sprout dengan bijak langsung menutup tirai tempat tidur Rose. Kemudian Madam Longbottom menyuruh Scorpius dan Astoria keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Astoria menurut. Ia menggandeng lengan Scorpius keluar. Pada saat itulah Scorpius baru menyadari keberadaan John yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Teringat kembali dengan permintaan Rose, Scorpius tak berkata atau melakukan apapun padanya.

"Mum, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Scorpius. "Kenapa Rose marah-marah?"

Astoria tak menjawab. Ia terus saja mengajak Scorpius berjalan, seakan sudah tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini. Ya, tentu saja karena Astoria dulu sekolah di Hogwarts juga. Di dekat jendela besar tanpa kaca, mereka berdua duduk di atas kursi batu panjang.

"Dan kenapa Mum ada di sini?" lanjut Scorpius.

Astoria mengambil tangan Scorpius yang tadi dipegang Rose. "Nak… Kau sayang dengan gadis itu, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Scorpius tanpa ragu. Rasa aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan kembali hadir di hatinya.

"Mum tahu semua yang terjadi. Dua kali gadis itu memberimu darahnya dan dua kali juga kau memberi darahmu."

"Mum, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Astoria menatap Scorpius dengan mata beningnya. "Aku tahu kau belakangan ini merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Iya, kan?"

Sunyi beberapa saat dan selama itu pula Scorpius nyaris tak berkedip.

"Dan gadis itu lebih tahu dari dirimu. Itu sebabnya ia marah-marah."

Scorpius sudah menduga ini. Kelakuan aneh ibunya sejak musim panas lalu, pertemuan dengan Draco Malfoy di Hogsmeade, ibunya yang pingsan, kepergian mereka ke Australia, pembicaraan ibunya dan Mrs Appel, pembicaraan rahasia kakak beradik Greengrass, pertemuan dengan keluarga Malfoy, tugas Sejarah Sihir, empat kali transfusi itu…

"Kau—" kata Astoria, tampak berat untuk berbicara, "Mum tak bisa menjelaskan lebih sekarang. Pulanglah dan kau akan tahu semuanya."

"Tapi—," kata Scorpius terputus. Memang ada hal-hal yang agak ganjil dan aneh, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak bisa menjelaskan. Pandangannya menerawang. Astoria terisak lagi. Ia buru-buru mengelus pipi anaknya, kemudian langsung berdiri. Scorpius tak memandangi ibunya sampai menghilang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia menatap hampa tempat yang tadi diduduki ibunya selama beberapa menit, kemudian ke luar jendela, tepat menghadap Danau Hitam yang dibawahnya terdapat asramanya.

.

XxX

Beberapa hari sebelum pulang, Scorpius sering menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang. Teman-teman dan para sepupunya merasa aneh, tapi Scorpius tidak mau menjawab. Ia jadi orang yang melankolis; sering menyendiri di manapun, bahkan di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Hagrid pernah memergokinya. Tapi bukannya menghukumnya, Hagrid malah mengundang Scorpius masuk ke pondoknya. Walau tidak dekat secara pribadi, nyatanya mereka bisa ngobrol apapun selama berjam-jam.

Di akhir kunjungannya yang kedua, Hagrid kaget sekali karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat jam malam. Scorpius tak kalah kagetnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau malam itu ia dapat tugas patroli. Rasanya menyusul ke kastil pun tak akan membantu. Para Prefek pasti sudah bergerak dan menunggu menginterogasinya keesokan hari.

"Maafkan aku, Nak," kata Hagrid sambil membuka pintu pondoknya. "Kalau ada yang tanya, bilang saja kau dapat tugas dariku."

Scorpius menggeleng lesu. "Itu bohong."

"Oh!" muncul suara perempuan yang tiba-tiba terdengar. "Ternyata kau di sini?"

Scorpius dan Hagrid mendapati Lucy Weasley yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan mereka. Entah dari mana dia muncul. Di sampingnya ada John Cooperstein. Lucy memang memandangnya seakan telah mendapatkan buruan, tapi John tidak. Ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya memandang Scorpius dengan ekspresi yang susah dimengerti.

Bodoh jika tetap mengatakan kalau Scorpius ada tugas dari Hagrid, jadi Scorpius menyerah karena ia sudah tertangkap basah. Lagipula kedua Prefek itu mungkin sudah mendengar pembicaraan Scorpius dan Hagrid.

"Hukum saja aku, Weasley. Potong poin asramaku."

Ekspresi kemenangan Lucy tiba-tiba hilang dan Scorpius tak tahu kenapa. Tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau gadis itu mungkin punya perasaan padanya.

"Tak usah potong poin asrama," kata John. Lucy menoleh padanya cepat. Ia terlihat tak setuju tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Scorpius memandang John kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Hagrid angkat bicara. "Ini salahku, anak-anak. Dia ada di pondokku. Harusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak, Profesor. Saya tamu. Saya yang harus tahu diri," kata Scorpius.

Ketiga murid itu kini memandang Hagrid, seperti meminta saran. Akhirnya, dengan berta hati Hagrid memutuskan, "Tidak usah pengurangan poin asrama. Scorpius bisa bantu muridku yang kena detensi. Bilang ke Mr Filch," kali ini Hagrid memandang Scorpius, "kalau kau aku suruh bantu Harry Dursley. Nanti dia akan antar kamu."

Hagrid menghilang sebentar ke dalam pondok kemudian muncul lagi sambil membawa selembar perkamen. Surat detensi. Scorpius menerimanya sambil menelan ludah. Seumur hidup sekolah di Hogwarts, baru kali ini ia dapat detensi.

Hagrid memandang Scorpius dengan ekspresi bersalah, tapi Scorpius tetap berkeras kalau ini kesalahannya sendiri. Ia kemudian pamit dan menuju kantor Filch.

Orang itu masih sama menyebalkannya sejak zaman ibunya sekolah dulu, walau biasanya bersikap lebih lunak pada para Prefek dan Ketua Murid. Maka ketika Scorpius masuk kantornya, pria tua itu mengira kalau Scorpius melaporkan murid lain yang kena detensi.

Mata Filch yang mengantuk mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia menerima surat detensi Scorpius dan memberikannya buku detensi untuk ditandatangani. Masih dalam diam, Filch lalu mengantar Scorpius sampai depan kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa ia malah diantarkan ke kantor Kepala Sekolah?

Filch masih tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengucap kata kunci kemudian pergi. Gargoyle di depan kantor bergerak kemudian menampakkan tangga spiral di dalamnya. Ragu-ragu Scorpius naik tangga. Ia tak pernah ke kantor Kepala Sekolah sebelum ini.

Scorpius mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun Profesor Sprout tidak muncul-muncul. Dengan perlahan Scorpius membuka sendiri pintu itu. Di dalam malah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Setelah berdiri mematung beberapa saat, Scorpius menangkap sosok seorang murid di lantai dua, tepat di atas meja kepala sekolah. Murid itu tampak tak merasakan kehadiran Scorpius. Baru ketika Scorpius berkata "Permisi?" murid itu menoleh.

"Profesor Sprout sedang ada di ruangan di sana," kata murid itu sambil menunjuk pintu tertutup di sisi lain ruangan.

"Apa kau Harry Dursley?"

Murid itu mengangguk dengan mata mengantuknya. Ia tampak lelah dan seketika Scorpius merasa kasihan. Ia sendiri belum pernah menjatuhkan detensi pada siapapun.

"Profesor Hagrid menyuruhku untuk membantumu."

Mata Dursley membesar sedikit dan wajahnya sedikit sumringah. Scorpius otomatis tersenyum kemudian naik tangga di belakang meja kepala sekolah. Ketika sudah mendekati Dursley, Scorpius tahu kenapa anak itu tampak bosan dan lelah. Di lantai banyak sekali perkamen.

"Profesor Hagrid menyuruhku mengurutkan data-data siswa secara manual. Entah siapa yang habis mengacaknya," kata Dursley. "Aku harus analisa di tahun berapa mereka dengan melihat tanggal lahir mereka." Dursley menunjuk tujuh baris perkamen yang tersusun rapi. "Sisi paling kiri tahun pertama. Sisi paling kanan tahun terakhir. Sudah selesai setengahnya. Kau bisa ambil tumpukan perkamen di dekatmu itu. Yang itu belum aku sortir."

"Oke," kata Scorpius. Dursley juga mengambil tumpukan lain yang belum disortir. Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Baru saat itu Scorpius bisa mendengar suara Profesor Sprout dari ruangan tertutup itu. Tampaknya ia berbicara dengan seseorang walau Scorpius tidak bisa mendengar suara lawan bicaranya. Pun ia hanya mendengar suara Profesor Sprout tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dibincangkan.

Scorpius menemui nama-nama yang sudah pernah didengarnya. Nama beberapa Prefek, nama beberapa teman seangkatannya, nama beberapa murid dengan nama belakang yang familiar, hingga nama yang sama sekali asing bahkan nama belakangnya pun Scorpius belum pernah tahu.

Scorpius meletakkan perkamen sepupunya sendiri, Victoria Parkinson di tumpukan kelas enam tepat setelah Dursley meletakkan perkamen di tumpukan kelas lima. Jantung Scorpius tiba-tiba berdetak lebih keras memandang tumpukan itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat perlu melihatnya. Hati-hati sekali seperti sedang melakukan pencurian, ia lalu mengambil tumpukan data murid kelas lima ke pangkuannya.

"Aku lupa," kata Dursley tiba-tiba, agak mengagetkan Scorpius. "Kita masih harus mengurutkan sesuai abjad nama belakang."

Scorpius mengangguk sekenanya karena matanya sudah terpaku pada perkamen yang baru saja diletakkan Dursley. Perkamen atas nama Rose Antlia Malfoy. Disitu jelas tertulis tempat dan tanggal lahirnya, siapa nama lengkap ayah dan ibunya, bahkan tanggal lahir mereka masing-masing. Status darah, lulusan mana mereka, bahkan asrama mereka dulu. Scorpius buru-buru melihat perkamen yang lain. Ada punya Daisy Finnigan, Albus Potter, Aileen Claridge, Viola Hitchens, dan anak-anak lain seangkatannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan namanya sendiri di urutan dua paling belakang.

Para siswa Hogwarts sudah otomatis terdaftar di Hogwarts begitu mereka baru dilahirkan, begitu yang pernah didengarnya. Dan perkamen biodata itulah yang otomatis langsung ada di kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Langsung muncul tanpa campur tangan tangan manusia yang bisa merubah. Asli, tanpa rekayasa.

Selama apapun Scorpius memandangnya, urutan huruf di perkamen itu tidak berubah. Nama lengkapnya tetap Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass. Begitu juga data dirinya yang lain. Walau sudah tahu data disitu tidak akan bisa berubah, Scorpius tetap ingin beberapa data di perkamen itu bisa berubah. Berubah sesuai data yang ia percayai, paling tidak sampai beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dursley ketika Scorpius tiba-tiba berdiri. Tak menjawab, Scorpius menengok sana-sini, mencari apapun yang bisa dibuat menulis. Tak ketemu, ia menuruni tangga dan mencari apapun dari meja Profesor Sprout. Ia langsung menyambar begitu melihat perkamen kosong dan pulpen Muggle. Ia menyalin dengan cepat semua yang ada di perkamen datanya.

Sementara itu Dursley masih penasaran. "Hei, ada apa?"

Scorpius menulis seperti kesetanan, tapi ia tetap berusaha membuat tulisannya bisa terbaca. Ia selesai menulis bersamaan ketika pintu ruangan tempat Profesor Sprout ngobrol tadi terbuka. Tapi bukan Profesor Sprout yang keluar, melainkan seorang gadis yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia hindari.

"Scorpius?" kata gadis itu tanpa suara.

"Rose, jangan lupa tutup pintunya, ya," terdengar suara Profesor Sprout dari dalam ruangan. Rose lalu menutup pintu. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menuju Scorpius. Matanya bergantian memandangi Scorpius, perkamen, dan Dursley yang melongok ke bawah tapi gagal melihat Scorpius yang ada tepat di bawahnya.

"Ada apa, Senior?" tanya Dursley lagi. Ia juga memandang Rose, meminta jawaban Scorpius sedang apa.

Rose hanya terpaku memandangi Scorpius yang juga melakukan hal serupa. Ketika akhirnya mata Rose menjadi bening dan mulai kabur, Scorpius berdiri tegak. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan ketika Rose akhirnya berjalan cepat keluar kantor kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Seperti biasa, ditunggu tanggapannya ^_^**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 _"Mau lihat tempat dimana kamu dulu dilahirkan?" tawar Astoria lembut. Scorpius mengangguk. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka duduk, hingga ketika Scorpius berdiri rasanya lega. Lega fisik dan ajaibnya, juga lega psikis. Ia tidak bisa terus marah seperti di drama-drama Muggle pada umumnya. Ia memang bisa jadi marah di satu sisi, tapi di satu sisi lain ia bahagia._


End file.
